Hate vs. Love
by Emerald Star2
Summary: Rika hates Ryo for what he does. But will Ryo prove that he's so much more than what he seems? To what exent wil Ryo go to prove his love? Rika/Ryo fanfic. Please review!!!! FINISHED! THE SEQUEL IS UP! *Power From Within*
1. Darkness Returns

Note: This takes place after the tamers adventure in the Digital World and all conflicts are solved. This is on Earth and the Digital World, and yes, it's between Rika and Ryo. So it's for all you Rika/Ryo fans out there. This is my first fanfic ever so be nice. Please review so I'll feel like continuing, if I do continue I promise it'll be really long. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, I'm just a fan. And all the medival stuff on Orcs are from Lord of the Rings and I don't own that either. It's just a cool idea. So just disclaiming…blah, blah, blah…  
  
1 Chapter One: Darkness Returns  
  
--Flashback--  
  
A year ago…  
  
"I'm sorry Rika, this just won't work," Ryo had said coldly.  
  
Rika couldn't believe what he was saying, they had been through so much together and he wanted the break it up just like that. Rika had just been really getting to know Ryo, really getting to know him. After their meeting in the Digital World, Ryo continued on with the tamers and didn't bother to hide the fact that he cared for her. Now Ryo had suddenly turned cold as ice towards her and he started dating this ultra pretty girl on Earth who Rika knew she couldn't compare with.  
  
"Jennifer's my girlfriend," Ryo said icily, "Not to mention the way you've treated me lately, I'm not sure you even want to be my friend. So goodbye."  
  
Rika wanted to scream at him and tell him that she acted so cold because of him. It was because of Ryo that she was so sharp, so scared of how she felt. But before she could say anything, Ryo was gone.  
  
--End of Flashback--  
  
Rika replayed that memory over and over again. She didn't understand where she went wrong, that was her personality, did Ryo honestly think she'd change herself just for him? "I hate him. I hate him. If I ever see him again I'll punch out his guts." Rika thought bitterly. Ryo Akiyama was the most confusing person Rika had ever known, but at the same time, he was also the most sweetest. Rika hated to be confused, to her it was a weakness.  
  
"Rika, you're lagging," Henry called.  
  
The tamers, Takato, Rika, Henry, Suzy, Juri, Kazu, and Kenta, were in the Digital World again it had been one year, a new darkness was spreading and Takato had called them all back. Now they could open the portal any time they wished which made it easier to go home and come back. All of them have grown up a few years and became fairly good "friends".  
  
"RIKA!" Takato hollered, "Move up, will you?"  
  
Rika glared at her so-called-friend icily, "Cool your jets gogglehead. I'm coming already. You're asking for a knuckle sandwich."  
  
Henry gave Takato a stern look, "Are you okay Rika? Quiet is not like you."  
  
Rika shot Henry a grateful look, Henry was a good friend, a bit too reserved and peaceful, but regardless a good friend. Takato had backed off and Rika answered Henry's question, one word said it all. "Ryo."  
  
Henry nodded in understanding, he was the only person that Rika told about her break-up with Ryo in detail. To Takato and the others, Rika had just told them that she was bored of him. After their break-up, Rika lost contact with Ryo who moved somewhere else. About eight months ago, Ryo had sent her a birthday card stating clearly whom it was from on the front. Rika never opened it…but she still had it. Ryo had also sent her a series of letters two months after their break-up, but Rika had ignored all of them.  
  
Just then a dark shadow swept over the Tamers.  
  
"Oh no," Kenta cried, "It's the Darkness."  
  
"Let him try and get me!" Kazu said boastfully, "I'm the best Tamer and I can handle anything." When he turned around the other Tamers were running for shelter. "Hey! Where are you going?!?!?! Wait for me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Rika smirked when Kazu reached them, "I thought you were going to handle it  
  
Mr. I'm-So-Brilliant."  
  
"Henry," Suzy, who was still young, whined, "I'm scared."  
  
"Don't worry Suzy, I'll protect you." Henry said firmly.  
  
Juri was all wrapped up in Takato's arms and was shivering in fear. Kazu and Kenta were gaping at the monsterous shape that was beginning to take form.  
  
"What amateurs," Rika thought in disgust, "You'd think that all the time we've spent in the Digital World would have toughened them up." Rika led the fight to the start as usual, "Digi-Modify! Matrix-Digivolution Activate!" Rika slashed the blue card. Renamon immediately transformed into Kyuubimon.  
  
The others soon followed her suit and digivolved to champions. Soon Growmon, Galgomon, Guardromon, Leomon, and MarineAngemon joined Kyuubimon while Suzy clung on to Lopmon.  
  
"Ha ha ha!!!!!!!!!" the shadow sneered, "What fools. Don't you realize that you'll never defeat Darkness! Wherever you go there will always be Darkness!!!!!!!!! Ha ha ha!!!!!!!!!" He sent out a whole army of Orcs with wizard powers. The Orcs were ugly and green, they were holding staffs or spears or chains or maces, you know the stuff.  
  
"You talk too much," Rika growled, "We'll see who the fool is! Kyuubimon!"  
  
All the Digimon launched their best attacks at the Orcs, but there were just too many for them to handle. The tamers were hopelessly outnumbered.  
  
"Takato!" Juri gasped, "Help!" A few Orcs had snatched Juri by the arms and were dragging her off.  
  
"Juri!!" Takato yelled, "Growmon, hurry over here!" Takato snatched a nearby branch and swung furiously.  
  
"How pathetic is gogglehead?" Rika wondered in disbelief, watching in part amusement as Takato tried in vain to free Juri, "He's not even scratching the Orcs yet he still tries. That's what love does to people and makes them all mushy and gushy and vulnerable."  
  
"Henry!" Suzy's sharp cries erupted in the air, "Henry! Help meeeeeeeeeeeee!!" The Orcs were dragging Suzy away easily.  
  
"Don't worry Suzy! Your brother's coming," Henry frantically leaped over a few rocks in pursue of his sister, "Hurry Galgomon! They've got Suzy!"  
  
Rika sighed impatiently, no one was free enough to help her, and those who weren't busy were too scared. Rika shot a angry glance at Kazu and Kenta who were hiding in a cave. Rika was about to card-slash to help Kyuubimon when a Orc snatched her arm. Naturally Rika didn't scream, the Digimon Queen was never scared, but Rika struggled in fury. "Let go you disgusting creep. Ugh, don't touch me!"  
  
Kyuubimon wasn't having much luck either, there were too many Orcs swarming over her.  
  
"Desolation Claw!" a black dragon Digimon flew overhead and launched his attack, wiping out nine tenths of the Orc army.  
  
Rika looked up in surprise and felt herself be more tightly yanked away. Rika resisted heatedly, "Ow! Let go!"  
  
"Rika!" a voice called.  
  
Rika was too busy struggling to look up. She hear a slashing sound and the tight grips on her loosened and fell to the ground. Rika massaged her arm gently and glanced to see who had hit the Orcs grabbing her. She had expected to see Kyuubimon or even Henry. But Kyuubimon was finishing off the rest of the Orcs and Henry had just freed his sister. Takato was hugging Juri protectively and Rika definitely was sure that Kazu and Kenta wouldn't have helped her. All the Digimon were busy in combat. Rika would've expect to see anyone but…  
  
"Rika, are you okay?" the male voice asked again. The boy standing before her was her height with fairly tanned skin. He had brown hair and sapphire blue eyes, and he was wearing a metal device on his right arm. In his hand was a sword which he had used to hit the Orc that threatened Rika.  
  
"Rika?" Henry came up, "Are you okay? Rika? Rika?"  
  
Henry's voice grew farther and farther away as Rika focused on the boy in front of her. Rika felt weak inside, she was almost willing that this would be all just a dream. Rika felt on the verge of collapsing, it was Ryo…  
  
Ryo Akiyama.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
So whatcha think? Pretty good for the start huh? Like I said, it's Ryo/Rika, and it'll contain some of Takato/Juri, so if you oppose, then DON'T read. I just think Rika and Ryo go so well with each other. So if you're a Ryo/Rika fan then please review if you want me to continue, I probably won't if I don't get many reviews. Oh, and one more thing, Henry and Rika are just very good friends. There is nothing between them, until a bit later, but it won't get very big, it just happens to be in the plot. And I cut out all the Digimon attacks, waste of words, we all know Growmon's attack. I hope you like Ryo and his sword, I thought it was good to start off with a little hand-to-hand combat. There'll be more later if you review. Cheers! ^_^ 


	2. Hate So Strong

Okay, so I'll continue the story, but you guys better keep reviewing! No offense, hope I didn't sound threatening. Anyways, your reviews will help me write better. This chapter is mainly about the conflict between Ryo and Rika. Enjoy! ^_^  
  
1.1 Chapter 2: Hate So Strong  
  
Rika Nonaka wavered, it was so unlike her normal tough self to feel weak and dizzy. Ryo…that name had haunted her for so long and now it was back again, like a ghost. Rika had vowed to stop thinking about Ryo since he trashed her a year ago, she even forgot what she had liked about him. But now it all came back, his eyes…eyes that were so bright, so warm and so sensitive. He had gorgeous cerulean blue eyes that seemed to sparkle from within. Rika hadn't seen those blue eyes with such sensitivy since Ryo left.  
  
"Rika, are you going to faint?" Rika heard Kazu's gleeful voice.  
  
But for once Rika had neither the strength nor heart to punch Kazu, she started to fall. Rika saw Ryo lean forward to take hold of her arm. "No…" Rika pleaded silently, "Don't catch me, don't touch me, don't come near me. Just let me fall, it'd be better than being in your arms again…"  
  
Rika felt Henry's firm grip on her shoulder to steady her. Rika wobbled and managed to stand upright again. Rika was grateful that it wasn't Ryo who touched her.  
  
"Rika, what is it?" Takato asked, he was so clueless, "You look like you've seen a ghost. The Orcs didn't hurt you, did they? I saw Ryo reach you."  
  
"Ryo!" Kazu exclaimed, "Wow, it's great to see you again!! Have you've been winning anymore card battles? How's Cyberdramon? How are you?"  
  
"Talk about laying it thick," Rika grumbled to Henry, "He sounds about as thick as that head of his."  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Henry asked with Suzy clunging on to his leg.  
  
Rika stood herself as firmly as possible, "Fine, thanks Henry."  
  
All the Digimon changed back to Rookies except for MarineAngemon.  
  
"Wow," Kenta gushed, "Ryo, Cyberdramon changed to Monodramon. I thought Cyberdramon was impossible to control, but you did it! You're such a wonderful and cool Tamer."  
  
"Oh please," Rika thought bitterly, "I'm worth twice of that guy, who does he think he is anyways? Walking in whenever he pleased and trying to help me. I don't need any help. I thought that I made that clear."  
  
Ryo looked embarassed, "Aw, it wasn't anything, I'm sure any of you could've have done it. All Cyberdramon needed was a calming down."  
  
"Always so modest. Always so saauvy. Always sooooooo perfect." Rika thought sulkily.  
  
"It's great to see you again, where have you been? You sure look grown- up," Takato said.  
  
"Are you okay Juri? What happened to the Orcs?" Leomon asked.  
  
"I'm fine," Juri breathed, smiling sweetly at Takato, "Thanks to Takato of course. It was so brave of him to try to save me."  
  
"Gogglehead save someone? What a joke," Rika rolled her eyes, "As if anyone could call gogglehead's pathetic attempts heroic."  
  
"Grown-up? Me?" Ryo laughed, "Sure I've grown a few inches, but that's about it, You're the one who grown, I mean, you have a pretty girlfriend and all."  
  
Henry looked fairly uncomfortable with all the small talk, he liked Ryo and he didn't have anything against the Legendary Tamer, but Rika was dead set against him. That puts Henry in a tight spot. "Are you here because of the Darkness?"  
  
"Yeah, Monodramon detected evil so here I am. I'm back in Shinjuku again too. I live near the private girl school." Ryo added.  
  
"Hey that's near Rika," Kenta said, shutting up at Rika's frosty glare.  
  
Ryo turned to Rika, "So do you still live where you used to?"  
  
"Yeah, duh," Rika said in a bored voice.  
  
"Same old Rika I see. Hey no need to grill me, I'm here in peace." Ryo said jokingly, putting up his hands in a gesture of peace, apparently not noticing Rika's angry look.  
  
"Cute Akiyama," Rika said icily, "What do you want? Some nerve you have to show up and help me you jerk."  
  
"Hey I was only-" Ryo started.  
  
"I never asked for your help nor do I need it," Rika snapped, "I have enough problems without you butting straight into my life."  
  
"I thought-" Ryo tried to say.  
  
"I don't care what you think just shut up, in case you've forgotton, we're no longer friends or anything of that sort!" Rika shouted.  
  
"Rika, I didn't mean to anger you all over again. I didn't come here to make you suffer," Ryo said firmly, "I'll only say that I regret what I did and I'll never stop hoping you'd forgive me."  
  
"Well, you're wasting your time!" Rika spat, feeling angry tears sting her eyes. Why, oh why did he have to be so handsome? Rika couldn't stand looking at him, she wished a hole would open up from under Ryo and swallow him up. "Just leave me alone!!!!!" Rika was hysterical.  
  
Ryo tried once more, "Rika, I am sorry. Really, I am. I'd do anything to take back-"  
  
"Shut up!" Rika couldn't stand it anymore, if she listened to another second of his desperate pleas she'd cave in completely. Rika raised her right hand and sharply slapped Ryo hard and angrily across the face. She heard Kazu and the other Tamers gasp in shock. Through blurred vision Rika saw the stunned look on Ryo's face as he reached up to his cheek. Rika could see the red and stinging patch where she had hit him. "There, Ryo Akiyama, I hope that it hurt as much as you hurt me when you left."  
  
"I see," Ryo said quietly, "I don't blame you for doing that. I deserve it." He walked silently to Monodramon and started to gently rub the dinosaur's back.  
  
Rika was shaken and confused, she didn't understand what Ryo meant. "He hurt you. He betrayed you. He doesn't deserve forgiveness," Rika repeated over and over again in her mind to keep her from crying and saying sorry to Ryo.  
  
Everyone sensed her dangerous mood and kept silent, everyone except for big- mouth, totally-clueless Kazu.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Kazu demanded, "He said sorry. Gosh Rika, don't be such a grouch all the time."  
  
"Leave her alone," Henry ordered in a rare cross voice. Henry gently hugged Rika, murmuring, "It'll be okay, don't let him get to you."  
  
"God Henry, you act like her boyfriend," Kazu snapped.  
  
"I don't have a boyfriend," Rika retorted, "Any big-mouth that says that is going to get it."  
  
"Ryo coming back over," Juri said worriedly, "I hope you don't fight with him Rika."  
  
Rika sighed impatiently, Juri was such a pacifist, and she wasn't even close to understanding. All she knew was to hug her sweet Takato.  
  
"Ryo, don't let Rika get to you," Kazu said, "You know how she is, she's such a complainer all the time."  
  
Ryo looked at Rika straight in the eye, "Rika, if you want me to leave, just say the word."  
  
Ryo ignored Kazu's protests and the other Tamers objections. "I'm giving you the choice."  
  
"Should I be honored?" Rika asked sarcastically, "The Legendary Tamer is actually going to listen to people inferior of him."  
  
"She's going to tell him to leave," Kazu said loudly.  
  
Rika felt unsteady under the gaze of Ryo's blue eyes, she didn't want to give in. Ryo was so confusing, what did he want from her anyways. "Go away," Rika mumbled, "Don't look at me, you jerk." Rika shook her head, "I don't really want him to leave now that I found him again, but I don't want to forgive the jerk either. Oh, what do I want?"  
  
"Hello," Takato said airily, "Rika, are you there?"  
  
"Didn't he know when not to interrupt?" Rika thought, "I suppose that gogglehead hasn't gotten much smarter. Leave me alone." Rika felt Henry squeeze her arm, but she didn't even want his concern, "Leave me alone, all of you."  
  
"FINE!" Rika yelled, so confused that she felt like crying, "Just stay Ryo Akiyama! But I'm warning you, one wrong move and I'll send you to hell!"  
  
Ryo backed away, his eyes were filled with hurt and confusion, "Okay Rika, okay. I'll leave you alone."  
  
"Why does he always say my name like that?" Rika wondered, "With such tenderness and passion?"  
  
"Keep a hold of your temper lady," Kazu scolded.  
  
"What did you say?!" Rika shouted furiously, "Kazu, you have no clue what is going on so just keep your big mouth out of this!!"  
  
"All I know is that you're insulting the coolest guy in the whole universe and that's enough for me," Kazu managed to say before Kenta worriedly dragged him away.  
  
"Let's just keep going okay?" Takato said timidly, "Now are you both cool with that?"  
  
Rika walked ahead with Renamon without a word with Henry trailing close behind.  
  
"That sounds fine," Ryo said calmly.  
  
That sounds fine. Rika wanted to scream, Ryo was so charming, so cool, so perfect. Rika wanted to throw him in a volcano and watch it erupt, maybe that'll dismiss some of his cool.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The Tamers walked for a long time without seeing anything. Rika was deadly silent and Renamon followed her suit. Ryo, on the other hand, engaged in a lively conversation with Takato and Juri with Kazu and Kenta trying to put a few words in. Henry stayed silent, he was tired anyways, having to carry his sleeping sister. The Digimon were all uncomfortable with the silence and avoided conversation.  
  
Finally Takato called the team to a stop, "All right, we'll stop for a break and then continue for a bit more, if we don't find anything then we'll return home.  
  
"Hey Ryo, why don't you show us what Cyberdramon can do?" Kazu said.  
  
"Yeah, I'd like to see a real Tamer in action," Kenta added excitedly.  
  
"Real Tamer? What the hell does he mean by that? I'm so much better than Ryo, just because he has a title..."Rika muttered.  
  
"Nah, maybe some other time, I kind of have something on my mind," Ryo replied, "You'll get to see in battle anyways and Monodramon deserves some rest."  
  
"What are we looking for anyways?" Juri asked, "We've been walking for hours without seeing a thing."  
  
"We're looking for anything suspicious," Takato replied, "Ryo what are you doing?"  
  
Ryo twirled his sword expertly, battle eagarness lighting in his eyes, "Huh? Oh, practicing my combat skills. It'll come in handy."  
  
"Where did you get that?" Henry asked, not liking to amount of violence in the group, "It's dangerous carrying a sword around."  
  
"No kidding," Rika snapped, "Did you get knighted or something? Not that anyone with their right mind would pick you for chivalry or anything. Do you have a code of honor to help people who don't want your help?"  
  
Ryo frowned and withdrew his sword, "No, I found it in a cave Cyberdramon and I were exploring. It was in a stone plate and everything. So I took it and it really comes in handy."  
  
"That's so cool!" Kazu said, "I want a sword too."  
  
"Oh please," Rika scoffed, "You? A sword? I suppose you could always use it to cut off your own head sometime, or even just your tongue so you'd shut up."  
  
Kazu glared at her, "Maybe I'd use it to keep you quiet."  
  
"Oh really?" Rika said sarcastically, "I'm SO scared. You're pathetic, even more pathetic than Gogglehead's attempts to free Juri. Real pathetic Kazu."  
  
Ryo sighed sadly, his eyes scanning the girl he cared for, her violet eyes were so beautiful and their steely glint made her even more attractive, but Ryo knew that Rika would never forgive him. Trying to change the subject, Ryo added in something, "If you want a weapon guys, I bet there are some all around. All our enemies now aren't Digimon and they're our size. If all of us could learn to fight-"  
  
"Excuse me," Rika interrupted ironically, "You mean that some of us should learn how to fight. Unlike some people, I already know how to fight."  
  
"Why does she always grill me?" Ryo muttered, "Why can't she see that I've changed?"  
  
"Girls can't fight," Kazu laughed, making a big mistake of making fun of her. Kazu flew about ten feet in the air when Rika kicked out like a karate master, "OWWWWWWWW!"  
  
"Right," Rika said with a smirk, "I can't fight. Hope I didn't hurt you."  
  
"Kazu, you okay?" Kenta asked frantically.  
  
"Stop!" Henry said in a very upset voice, "You guys aren't setting a good example for Suzy. And I don't want to fight. Why can't we talk about something else? And I'm not using a weapon, nor am I letting Suzy use one."  
  
Rika didn't really agreed with Henry's let's-all-be-peaceful idea, but it was better than listening to Ryo the Great. Rika wanted to fight, but for now she wanted to cause Ryo a little trouble. "Yeah, let's talk about something else. Suzy's still too young anyways. Let's concentrate on something useful, like beating the Darkness. Not just some stupid chat."  
  
Henry smiled at Rika and slipped his arm around her shoulder. Besides Suzy, Henry was the only human that Rika had ever allowed to touch her. Rika relaxed, Henry had taken good care of her and she was satisfied with his friendship. From the corner of her eye, Rika saw Ryo flinch and his face was a tense. "He thinks I like Henry," Rika thought satisfily in amusement, "Good, then. It's time you feel the pain Ryo. I can make you jealoused."  
  
"Henry," Rika said sweetly, "I'm tired too, do you think we can go home soon? Not to mention I have homework too."  
  
"Homework?" Kazu demanded, "It's nearly Christmas."  
  
"So?" Rika muttered, "Oh shut up Kazu."  
  
"Ryo, do you see something?" Takato asked, "How come you look so tense and bothered?"  
  
Ryo took a deep breath and forced a smile, "Fine Takato. I'm just a bit…hot right now."  
  
Henry frowned, "Well, it is almost time for dinner, we have another hour. We could always go home now, we've walked a lot today anyways."  
  
"So what do you think guys?" Juri said, "Should we go home?"  
  
"I have to find out where that Darkness is," Takato said firmly, "Please Rika? Just another hour won't hurt a tough girl like you."  
  
"At least he's got the tough part right, I'm not even tired. I could be an actress, not that I want to be," Rika thought, smirking and watching Ryo who looked really really resentful, "Too bad Ryo. I'll just add a final touch." Rika sighed dramactically, "Oh fine Gogglehead. I'll stay if Henry does."  
  
Takato looked hopefully at Henry, who cracked a smile in a gesture of "yes". "Yes!!" Takato cheered.  
  
Rika watched Ryo carefully, Ryo had his fists clenched together tightly and his eyes glittered dangerously. For a second Rika was afraid Ryo would actually attack Henry, But Ryo let out a sigh and relaxed himself. "Nice work Rika," Rika congradulated herself silently, "You've got him."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The Tamers didn't even have to look for the enemy, it came to them.  
  
"Oh no," Juri cried, "It's back. The Darkness is back."  
  
The wispy shadow laughed wickedly, "Foolish humans. You don't stand a chance against me, yet you still push forward. Let me give you a taste of my real power." The shadow shot out a black streak, sending the Tamers and their Digimon backwards.  
  
They all slammed back against a mountain except for Ryo and Monodramon and MarineAngemon who managed to stay upright.  
  
Rika struggle to her feet, "How come Ryo's so strong? How could that puny weakling stand up to such an attack!"  
  
"Go Monodramon!" Ryo commanded, "Digi-Modify! Speed Activate!!" The dinosaur Digimon charged forward and went right through the black shadow, crashing against the ground.  
  
"What are you doing?" Rika yelled, "That was a total waste of time. Digi- Modify! Power Activate!" Renamon leaped up and launched a "Diamond Storm", but it went right through the shadow again.  
  
"And that was sooo useful," Ryo couldn't help retorting.  
  
Rika glared at him angrily. "Shut up jerk!" Rika yanked Henry up and helped Suzy to her feet. "What a jerk. I hate that guy. I'm totally losing my cool thanks to him."  
  
"Nice going Akiyama," Ryo scolded himself mentally, "If you want Rika to like you again, you're going to have to be nicer. All I do is make her mad."  
  
All the Digimon tried their launched attacks, but all of them just went right through the shadow.  
  
"Oh man," Takato moaned, "Talk about nerve-wracking, this is no use."  
  
"Takato," Juri shivered, "What can we do?"  
  
"You can give up!" the shadow ordered, "Doom Wave!" A wave of pitch black darkness fell over Juri who screamed in the process. Takato yelled out and ran to cover her with Guilmon and Leomon behind them, when the darkness passed the four were gone.  
  
"Takato! Juri!" Henry called anxiously, "Where are you?!"  
  
"Henry, I'm scared," Suzy whined.  
  
"At least that wave is gone," Kazu said.  
  
"Wrong!" the shadow laughed wickedly. As he did, the wave suddenly appeared in front of Henry, Suzy, Terriermon, and Lopmon. They vanished as well.  
  
"Henry!" Rika shouted, "Henry! Where are you?" Rika searched around frantically for the only person she could ever call a "friend." Rika was distraught when she couldn't find him. "Oh stupid gogglehead, jumping in front of Juri and everything. How dumb is that?"  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh," Kenta screamed as the wave turned back for another round and swarmed over Kazu, Guardramon, MarineAngemon, and him.  
  
"He screams like a girl," Rika thought icily. She had to do something as the wave turned towards her, but nothing seemed to work.  
  
"Rika!" Ryo shouted, he rushed up to her and tackled her out of the way in the nick of time.  
  
Rika pulled herself upright angrily, glaring at Ryo as if he was her tormentor, "Excuse, Mr. Lengendary Tamer, but I don't need your help! How many times have I told you to back off and stay away?!"  
  
Ryo stood up, a half-grin, half-smirk on his face, "Once."  
  
Rika was just about to sock him and give him a good scolding when Renamon and Monodramon grabbed their Tamers and pulled them 20 feet apart as the Doom Wave rushed between them.  
  
"Thanks Renamon," Rika said as she was put down, "I don't need Ryo's help if you're around."  
  
Ryo was studying Rika about 20 feet away, "Same Rika Nonaka. She never appreciated my help, and I guess she never will."  
  
"Well, if you're ever want to help her again, you'd better do something fast because the Doom Wave is heading straight for her!" Monodramon rumbled.  
  
Rika and Renamon were powerless to escape the giant wave as it quickly blanketed them. Rika heard Ryo calling her name, what could he do anyways? Then she passed out in unconsciousness.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
That's it for now, the third chapter will be up fast if you guys review. I've already got it written sooo…Anyways, just ignored the fact the Leomon's supposed to be dead. It wouldn't do much good if Juri was sad all the time. And…Henry and Rika AREN'T an item! Thank you to everyone who reviewed my first chapter.^_^ 


	3. Pain and Hurt

Chapter 3: Pain and Hurt  
  
"Rika!" a voice called, "Wake up!"  
  
Rika felt someone shake her roughly, she wanted to turn around and fall back asleep, but the person was insistent so Rika gave in and sat up. She groaned, every part of her body ached and her head hurt.  
  
"Rika, drink this," the person said again.  
  
Rika recognized the voice and her eyes snapped open. Sure enough Ryo Akiyama was kneeling beside her and trying to coax her into drinking whatever poison he had put in there.  
  
"Get away from me!" Rika shouted, knocking her hand up to push Ryo a good distance away. Ryo spilled whatever he was holding and glanced at her, a look of injury on his handsome face.  
  
"Don't look at me like that," Rika thought, trying to clear her mind. What had happened? The Doom wave had hit her and Renamon…  
  
"Renamon!" Rika barked, "Where's Renamon?! If you did anything to her-"  
  
"Relax," Ryo said comfortingly, "Renamon's over there, resting. What makes you think I would don't anything to her? I'm not the bad guy, you know. I'm on your side too."  
  
"I doubt that," Rika grumbled, "All you've been in pain and headache."  
  
Fortunately, Ryo didn't catch that remark, he was busy shoving everything back in his backpack.  
  
Rika realised that her left arm was hurting, "Ow! Just what did you do to me?!" Rika saw that her arm was neatly bandaged and she knew who must've done it. "Didn't I tell you never to touch me?!" The idea of Ryo touching her gave her the creeps.  
  
"Don't even tell me you didn't need my help. That cut was nasty and you could've bled to death." Ryo said sharply.  
  
"That's better than you touching me," Rika retorted.  
  
Renamon and Monodramon sighed.  
  
"Can we go when you're done fighting?" Renamon asked wearily, "The portal might not last that long."  
  
Rika just noticed a swirling vortex a few feet beside her, "Whew, we can finally go home. Where's Henry?"  
  
Ryo didn't answer, the apparent mention of Henry seemed to upset him.  
  
"He's still jealoused," Rika thought in amusement, she enjoyed watching Ryo suffer.  
  
"Henry and the others have not been found," Renamon said, "We think that Takato may have opened the portal with com-device to let us all home, so we better hurry."  
  
"For once Gogglehead's been using his brain, but I'll bet it was Juri's idea," Rika started forward, then paused and looked back at Ryo, "You coming or not?"  
  
"And would you care if I didn't?" Ryo asked teasingly.  
  
"NO!" Rika snapped, "Stay here for all I care! I just want to know something, how did you get here with me anyways, we were supposed to be apart."  
  
"After you were swallowed up by that wave thing, I followed you in," Ryo said simply.  
  
"You what?!" Rika gaped at Ryo, "You're telling me that you've been here the whole time."  
  
Ryo nodded, his blue eyes were unusually warm and tender.  
  
Rika avoided his gaze for a mintue, then she asked Ryo abruptly, "Why? Why did you follow me? You're as pathetic as Gogglehead is towards Juri."  
  
"Rika, you can't always live your life alone. Admit it, you need someone, I thought I could always work alone and you're the one that proved that I was wrong." Ryo replied, "I-"  
  
"Don't try that talk again. I told you it's over between us! I told already! Next time you mention this I whack you harder than I did before!" Rika snapped, feeling her hysteria rising. She didn't want to think about the day Ryo broke up with her, what did Ryo know about her anyways? "Even if I do need someone, it wouldn't be you!!! I've got Henry and Renamon and they're all I need. So don't try to soft talk me into anything else."  
  
Ryo's eyes flashed in hurt and Rika saw the damage that she had done when she mentioned Henry. Rika stomped through the portal with Ryo slowly following behind.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rika and Ryo and their Digimon travelled silently back to Earth and landed . Renamon and Monodramon were uncomfortable in the silence so their Tamers dismissed them to go wherever they pleased.  
  
"You're letting Monodramon roam Shinjuku?" Rika asked Ryo is disbelief, "Have you lost your mind?"  
  
"What?" Ryo demanded, "He won't tear the city apart. He's as civilized as you and I."  
  
"I wouldn't call you civilized," Rika muttered, "Have you got any idea about your clothes? And you're carrying a sword!"  
  
"Have it your way," Ryo tucked his sword in his hiking backpack and grinned at Rika, "Better?"  
  
Rika didn't bother to answer. "He drives me nuts. Just go away. And stop grinning like that," Rika thought. She strode briskly towards her house and after a few minutes Rika noticed that Ryo was still following her.  
  
"I don't need a babysitter," Rika snapped, "Stop following me!"  
  
"I'm not following you," Ryo replied reasonably, "I live near you so I thought I'd walk you home. I still remember where you live."  
  
"That's perfect," Rika said sarcastically, "I don't want you to go the same way I'm going, find another route."  
  
Ryo smiled innocently at her, "I'm not causing any trouble. I just want to walk you home, is that wrong?"  
  
Rika rolled her eyes, Ryo could be cute is he wanted to but it wasn't going to soften her. "Fine," Rika gave in, knowing that she could be in this agrument forever and more if she didn't give up. Ryo was very stubborn. "But don't even try any funny stuff, you hear me?"  
  
"Loud and clear," Ryo said with a beam.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rika reached her house quickly to get rid of her "company", Ryo hadn't been too bad, but he still played dangerously with her emotions. To Rika's annoyance though, Ryo stayed a few steps from her front gate to watch her go in.  
  
"Why are you still here?" Rika demanded, "I'm home, I'm not going to attacked here or something."  
  
Ryo grinned mischievously, "And what makes you think that I'd care if you got attacked?"  
  
Rika felt a flush of embarassment, why had she assumed that he'd care? Rika didn't know why, but she just supposed that Ryo would care. Rika shook off the feeling, "Whatever. Go away, you're not coming in."  
  
"I know," Ryo answered, "I don't want to, your mother might be home."  
  
Rika was surprised that Ryo still remember her mother. Rika's mother was a fashion-obsessed model whom Rika never got along with. All her mother wanted her to do was act like a girl and model like she did. Rika felt sick everytime she saw any of the clothes her mother picked out for her. Rika's mother still dated and occasionally brought home her new stupid boyfriend for Rika to see.  
  
Rika fumbled through her green backpack, looking for her key. Ryo came over and held her backpack for her while she searched. Finally Rika tossed her hair back, her cheeks were rosy in frustration, "I can't find it! I could swore that I brought it. Mom and Grandma are out of town and they won't be back till tomorrow." Rika realized that she was actually volunteering to talk to Ryo. She quickly shut her mouth and snatched back her pack.  
  
"I'll bet that when that wave hit us, your key fell out or something," Ryo said logically.  
  
Rika glared at him, "Yeah, and that makes me feel so much better. What am I going to do now? I can't stand out here and wait till they come back."  
  
"Sorry," Ryo put his hands up in a gesture of peace. The Legendary Tamer pondered for a while, "Well, you could always come to my house…"  
  
"NO!" Rika snapped, "Are you crazy, what makes you think that I'd survive a night with you?! Think of something better!"  
  
"I can't," Ryo protested, "That's the only thing I can think of. Unless you want to stand out here the entire night."  
  
Rika felt her anger flare up, "Oh shut up! Quit making fun of me! I don't have to stay with you, I could always phone Henry, he'd come here to get me. He's way better than you!" Rika saw Ryo flinch again, and this time Rika saw that it really wounded him. Ryo had turned away from her, Rika saw that it had really hurt that time.  
  
"I'm not making fun of you," Ryo said quietly, his eyes were filled with sorrow, "I never was."  
  
Rika couldn't stand to see him so sad for some strange reason. She sighed, "All right, I'll come with you. But you'd better not try anything funny or I'll sock you!"  
  
Ryo immediately brightened up, "Come on!" He snatched her hand and pulled her away.  
  
"Hey!" Rika shouted, "Let go! Hey! Stop it! I can walk myself!"  
  
Ryo led her throughout the suburbs, weaving through the roads like it was a maze. Finally they reach Ryo's house. Rika instantly yanked her hand away, she wasn't about to admit it, but she had more fun than she had ever had for a long time. Ryo's hand had felt so warm and so strong on hers.  
  
"Come on in," Ryo called, unlocking his door, "My parents are in Spain, so…well, at least I didn't lose my key."  
  
"I thought I told you to watch your mouth," Rika growled, her happy mood disappearing.  
  
"I'm just kidding. Lighten up Rika," Ryo motioned her in, "Come inside, I didn't lay out any traps for you. But if I knew you were coming, I would have."  
  
"Really cute," Rika snorted, cautiously stepping in as if in forbidden territory, "I had just about enough of your jokes."  
  
Ryo closed the door behind her, "You want something to eat or drink?"  
  
"Are you going to try and food poison me now?" Rika asked mockingly, sitting down on the arm of a sofa, "What trick are you up to now?"  
  
Ryo smiled innocently, "Just answer the question. I've never killed anyone." Ryo took out a soda can and tossed it to her without waiting for an answer.  
  
Rika caught it and popped it open, keeping her violet eyes intent on Ryo, "You've never killed anyone yet." Rika emphasized the word yet. She felt more relaxed and at ease now.  
  
Ryo flashed her a cute grin, "Neither have you, but if looks could kill. I would been dead a long time ago."  
  
A flash of lightning followed by a crack of thunder struck before Rika could reply. Ryo glanced outside, "It's going to rain." Just then a cold gust of wind blew inside Ryo's open living room window. Ryo rushed over and tried to yank down the open window, "Shoot, it's stuck."  
  
Rika walked over and gave the window a good tug, the window fell down, blocking the cold air. "There."  
  
Ryo glanced at her admiringly and whistled, "Still strong Rika."  
  
"Don't try to flatter me," Rika said in an off-hand voice.  
  
"I'll bet you that you're glad you're not out there anymore," Ryo said teasingly as a downpour began.  
  
Rika smirked at him, "I'm not that grateful." Rika strolled around the house while Ryo disappeared into the shower. "At least he lives like a normal person," Rika thought smugly. She wandered into a room that she assumed was Ryo's, it was filled with trophies of sports and winning the Digimon Card Battle Tournaments. "Okay, so this guy is good, but that doesn't mean that I should like him." Rika told herself mentally. Rika flipped through one of his books on battle and combat. After that her eyes fell on a crystal carving of Monodramon on his desktop. It looked so familiar…  
  
"You haven't forgotten that have you?" Ryo asked, coming up behind her. Rika spun around, Ryo look even more appealing in a dark blue sweater and black shorts. He had removed all his armor and looked like a normal person now.  
  
"What is it?" Rika turned back around, straining to remember, it was definitely familiar.  
  
"You gave it to me," Ryo murmured, "You must remember. Have you purposely forgotten everything that has to do with me?"  
  
Rika didn't dare turn around, Ryo suddenly felt so much closer, too close. Rika felt her heart started to melt.  
  
"You gave it to me," Ryo said cautiously, not wanting to overwhelm her with the past, but wanting for her to remember as well.  
  
"On your birthday right?" Rika asked uncertainly.  
  
"Right." Ryo replied softly, "You do remember." The two Tamers met eyes for one magical moment. Rika felt warmth rush through her body, she remembered why it felt so right to be with Ryo. Ryo looked deep into Rika's violet eyes, his crystal blue eyes searching. Rika felt her feelings mix until she couldn't think straight. Ryo was so sweet, so tender, so caring…so INSENSITIVE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rika snapped straight out of her trance and kicked Ryo hard in shin. Ryo doubled over and winced in pain.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!" Rika shouted, "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! That's what I told myself when you left!! I said that I hated you till my brain processed it and saved it in its memory. Now you're back and you want to change all that??!! I don't think so! Do you think I'll forgive you?! I'll never forgive you! I'm not like other girls, I won't fall into your arms because you came back!"  
  
"Rika!" Ryo exclaimed, "I don't care if you hate me. I don't care if you'll never forgive me. I don't even care if you forget me completely. But I do care if you hurt yourself because of this. Listen to me, we can work out the past if you'd just cooperate with me."  
  
"Never! I never want to talk about what happened!" Rika's voice was rising in hysteria, "I know exactly what happened. You left me when I needed you the most. Now I don't need you anymore so just get lost! You're so stupid! I'll never hurt myself because of you. What do you think I'll do, commit suicide?! If anyone getting hurt, it'll be you because you're such a jerk!"  
  
"You are hurt!" Ryo clutched her arm, "You don't know it, but you're hurting inside. I know!"  
  
Rika yanked her arm away angrily. Ryo said that he knew her, he didn't know the first thing about her. She never should have came to his house. Ryo was the enemy, the one who made her life miserable a year ago. How dare he tell her that he knew her. Rika was so angry she was shaking in fury. "You-you-" Rika spluttered. She couldn't find any words to describe how she felt. Rika snatched up the crystal Monodramon and smashed it against the wall. The crystal glass shattered and broke into a thousand pieces.  
  
Ryo gasped, his face was a picture of shock and disbelief, "Rika, how-how could you?" Ryo's voice sounded broken and crushed. "That meant everything to me."  
  
Rika backed away, scared by her own anger, "You-you-you deserve it." With that Rika fled.  
  
Ryo heard Rika slam the front door. His heart felt like it had been broken into a thousand pieces like his crystal. Ryo touched one of the pieces of glass. "Ouch!" Ryo gasped again, the glass had cut his hand. Ryo bit his lip as blood flowed out, he knew Rika hated him. But it hurt more than any injury he had received. The cut was deep and painful, almost as painful as the feeling in his heart.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rika wandered around in the rain, she couldn't find a way out of the confusing suburbs. "I should paid more attention to where he was taking me," Rika muttered, "I feel like I'm in a maze." Rika was soaked and cold in her usual outfit, a shirt with a broken heart logo and jeans.  
  
"Rika!" Ryo ran up to her, "Rika, wait!"  
  
Rika groaned under her breath, she almost made a run for it, but then she remember that it was Ryo who was after her, not pathetic Gogglehead.  
  
Ryo was carrying some stuff, "Here. Call him." Ryo handed her a cell phone.  
  
Rika gave Ryo a blank look, "Who?"  
  
Ryo wrapped a jacket around Rika, "Don't worry, that's my mom's coat, not mine. Henry of course, who else would you call for help? Kazu?"  
  
"Why do you care?" Rika snapped, but she took the phone.  
  
"If you stand out here, you'll get sick," Ryo said reasonably, "I don't want that." Ryo was getting wet too, his brown hair fell in his face.  
  
Rika was struggling to dial the phone, it wasn't working at all, "Stupid thing!"  
  
Ryo glanced over and pressed a button, "There, that oughta work."  
  
Rika glared at him, "I know how to work a phone!" Rika punched in Henry's number angrily.  
  
"Hello?" Henry picked it up.  
  
"Henry!" Rika sighed in relief, "It's Rika, could you do me a big favor and pick me up? My house is locked and I can't get in."  
  
"Sure, where are you?" Henry asked.  
  
"Near Ryo's house," Rika growled, "But I'll walk to my house and you can pick me up there. I have to get away from this guy!" Rika didn't care if Ryo heard.  
  
"Sure, Dad and I'll be there in 15 minutes," Henry promised and hung up.  
  
Rika thrusted the cell phone back in Ryo's hands, "There. I'll walk to my house and meet Henry there. Now would you please tell me how to get out of here?"  
  
"Go down and take a left," Ryo directed, "And here. Don't get any wetter." Ryo handed her an umbrella with a grin and ran off.  
  
"Real cute Akiyama," Rika snorted. Ryo was certainly a lot more considerate now. Rika shrugged it off and hurried off.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
An hour later Rika was dry and warm inside Henry's house.  
  
Henry handed her a cup of hot chocolate, "Here. Now tell me what happened."  
  
Rika sipped at her hot chocolate gratefully and related the tale to Henry, emphasizing the part of what a jerk Ryo was.  
  
Henry pondered for a moment, "I think he wants you back."  
  
"What happens if I don't want him back?" Rika shot back.  
  
Henry shrugged, "I have no clue, I've never been in a relationship but it sounds difficult. But you smashed something he treasured, that was kind of rough."  
  
Rika made a face, "Henry, how do you know he treasured it? After all, I was the one who gave it to him. I had every right to smash that thing."  
  
"I suppose," Henry said, "But from the way you told me, it sounded as if he was really heartbroken. Rika, are you sure you hate him?"  
  
Rika snorted, "Are you sure you hate violence? Of course I hate him, I've never met such an idiot, he's worse than Kazu and Kenta put together. But…" Rika looked sad, "Henry, can I tell you something that you'll promise you won't tell anyone?"  
  
Henry draped his arm around her shoulders and smiled genuinely, "Of course."  
  
"I sort of miss Ryo," Rika confessed, "I mean, it does seem like he's always watching over me. He gave me a coat, a umbrella, and something to call you with and everything. I'm just so confused…" Rika felt tears well up in her eyes, "I wish I understood all my feelings…Ryo says he understands me, but that's not possible. I don't even understand myself! I feel like I'm dying inside all because of stupid stupid Ryo!" Rika started sobbing in Henry's arms.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"It's gone," Ryo told Monodramon, "Rika was here a while ago and she smashed it."  
  
Ryo's tone was sad and hopeless.  
  
"Don't give up Ryo," His Digimon encouraged.  
  
Ryo wished he had as much confidence as Monodramon, truth was, when Rika shattered the one thing that he treasured, he felt as if Rika had shattered his heart. "It's hopeless." Ryo said sadly, "I thought I would be able to start over with her, but I guess I'll never be able to." Ryo looked at the broken pieces of glass he had stored away in a jar, "That looks about as broken as I feel."  
  
Ryo looked outside and saw a shooting star streak by. He closed his eyes and wished… "I wish that I could take back everything I did to Rika. Please let her forgive me, rather, let her forgive herself, it was not her fault I acted like such a jerk. I want Rika to be mine."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Later that night Rika laid on Henry's bed, gazing outside. Henry was already asleep on his sleeping bag. Rika felt a sense of loneliness and desperation. Everyone had someone. Takato and Juri were so in love that they'd risk their own lives for each other. Henry would probably scraifice himself for Suzy. Kazu and Kenta won't even try to save anyone, they just want to save their own skin. Rika wanted someone to care about her, could that someone be Ryo? "What am I thinking?" Rika thought in disgust, "Ryo would run and save his own skin." Even though she thought that, Rika was pretty sure Ryo wasn't that kind of person. Ryo was different now, but yet she hated him. Rika saw the same shooting star fly by.  
  
"I wish Ryo would tell me the truth for once, does he really care or is he just playing a game with me?" Rika wished.  
  
Then Rika curled up in loneliness and sadness, feeling as if she was all alone to face the angry world, and fell asleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Did I make Rika seem too emotional? Was she too soft? Tell me, okay? There are so many fanfics that make Rika seem more powerless than she actually is and I don't want mine to be one of them. But hey, people have to break down sometime and spill. The Tamers will be on Earth for a while so lets just leave all the fighting till later chapters. Thanks to all the people who reviewed, you rock! Please continue reviewing! ^_^ 


	4. Don't Mention the Past!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and to everyone who said that Rika was too harsh to Ryo, sorry. That's the way I figured Rika would be, Ryo won't do anything stupid like suicide. I mean, Rika was hurt! Oh, and this chapter will be a bit boring and still a bit hard on poor Ryo. Won't his love ever give in?  
  
Chapter 4: Don't Mention the Past!  
  
"Hey gogglehead," Rika said sourly when she reached the meeting that Takato was holding for the Tamers, "Ready for another waste of time, are we? I don't know why I bothered to come." Rika wasn't even sure why she had came, perhaps it was a tiny glimmer of hope that Ryo might show.  
  
"Hi Rika," Takato said, oblivious to her mood.  
  
"Why do you have some much stuff?" Kazu laughed at Rika holding a bundle, "I don't think you'll need an umbrella today." It was a sunny day even though it was winter, but winter in Japan was never too hot anyways.  
  
Rika groaned inwardly, she knew she shouldn't have brought all of Ryo's stuff, he probably wasn't even going to show. Ryo always considered himself a lone Tamer and interacted very little with others. And plus what Rika had done yesterday didn't help. Rika didn't know why she went berserk, it was almost if something had taken over her. But Ryo had still came out to help her, so unlike the Ryo she knew. "It's not mine," Rika snapped, "It's Ryo's" As soon as those words were out her mouth, Rika wished she could take it back.  
  
"And what are you doing with Ryo's things?" Kazu laughed again, "I thought he wasn't good enough for you!"  
  
Rika looked angry, "We're not dating or anything! We've never even gone out, anyone who thinks that we've kissed or done anything just as gross is out of their minds!"  
  
"Calm down Rika," Henry said soothingly, "Just forget about Kazu and his crude comments."  
  
"Let's just get this meeting over with!" Rika snapped, throwing herself down on a rock, "We shouldn't even need to meet. There's no way to beat the Darkness."  
  
"But we have to try," Takato insisted.  
  
"Why don't I actually try to do some damage and you can try to keep Juri out of damage?" Rika asked pointedly, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Takato turned as red as a ripe apple and Juri blushed visibly.  
  
"Why are you so sour?" Kenta asked, "Did you fall out of bed on the wrong side of something?"  
  
Rika glared menacingly at the nervous boy, "Do you really want me to tell the story?"  
  
Kenta gulped, "No."  
  
Takato started the meeting by suggesting some strategies while Henry countered all the violence. Rika stifled a yawn, watching as everyone was disagreeing and agreeing. Rika didn't see why they needed a plan, all they need was more power. Rika considered leaving, after all, Ryo didn't look like he was going to show.  
  
Just as Takato was concluding their meeting, a familiar cheerful voice interrupted Rika's thoughts.  
  
"Hey guys," Ryo fell onto the step beside Rika.  
  
"Hi Ryo!" Kazu exclaimed, "Glad you could make it!"  
  
" A bit late aren't you?" Rika retorted, "Sure, show up when it's all over."  
  
"Sorry," Ryo apologized, "I was busy with something."  
  
"Yeah, I'm so sure," Rika snorted.  
  
Ryo wasn't in the mood to argue with the girl he'd do anything to get. Besides he was still very upset with the incident that occurred last night. Rika was so beautiful, yet so dangerous. Ryo liked that combination, it was lethal, he knew he would never fall for a girl who was too concerned with how she looked. If Rika would only be his, then he'd never ever look at another girl again. "How's your arm Rika? Does it still hurt?"  
  
Rika realized that she hadn't taken off the bandage yet, she had completely forgot it. When she thought about it now, it made her steamed. No one had cared enough to ask if she was all right, and the bandage was visible enough for everyone who wasn't blind to see. Henry had asked her yesterday, but he knew better than to fuss over her. But Takato or Juri could at least show some concern. No one paid any attention to her, no one but Ryo. Did he care? Okay, so maybe he paid a little too much attention to her, but at least he cared. "I'm fine," Rika said curtly. She struggled to take off the bandage. Screw, she should have taken if off yesterday, this was embarrassing.  
  
Ryo jumped beside her, "Here let me help."  
  
Rika wanted to tell him to buzz off, but she didn't have to the heart to. After all, he was the only one except for Henry, who showed any concern at all. And Kazu would probably scold her and talk forever.  
  
Ryo unravelled the bandage carefully, "There, it looks much better."  
  
"What happened anyways?" Takato asked absent-mindedly.  
  
"Sure," Rika thought sourly, "Ask me now. Now you notice."  
  
Ryo explained in little detail to Rika's relief. Rika was glad he didn't mention that she fell unconscious. Strange, Ryo seemed to always knew what she wanted. Takato told them that after he woke up, he opened the portal back (Juri's idea).  
  
"Here," Rika shoved a jacket and an umbrella in Ryo's arms, "Take it. Thanks."  
  
Ryo almost dropped everything, "Whoa, easy." He threw everything in his backpack and grinned at Rika, "Can I sit down?" Without waiting for an answer, Ryo sat down on the same rock as Rika, right beside her.  
  
"Ugh!" Rika jumped up and stood against a tree instead.  
  
"I don't bite," Ryo said harmlessly, innocence in his blue eyes. Rika made a face at the Legendary Tamer.  
  
"Ryo, how do you think we should defeat the Darkness?" Takato asked.  
  
"I said this before Gogglehead," Rika snapped impatiently, "I don't have much time! And I told you already, we can't defeat that thing. It's way too strong."  
  
"But there must be something stronger than it," Ryo reasoned, draping one arm over his leg, "It may be impossible to beat now, but I guess we'll just have to find a stronger power."  
  
"I don't agree with either of you," Henry said, looking upset, "Rika, you're wrong if you think we can't beat it. We can…somehow. And Ryo, we don't have to use force or power to kill it."  
  
"Why?" Ryo demanded, "How do expect to destroy something without being stronger than it? I say we should all get some sort of weapon and kill all his troops NOW!"  
  
"NO!" Henry exclaimed, "There's going to absolutely no head-chopping, no spear-thrusting weapons in this group. How do you think Suzy will feel if she had to watch that kind of horror?!"  
  
"I never said that she had to watch it," Ryo said, "She could partipate in it!"  
  
Henry's eyes widened in shock, "What? You actually want her to pick up a weapon and kill someone? What is that supposed to mean? She's too young!"  
  
"That's my point," Ryo said heatedly, what was with this guy anyways? He goes off with Rika and always touches her. Rika never lets anyone touch her, what's so special about this guy anyways? He's just some pacifist who will never harm anyone unless it was necessary. "She's too young. She's too young. That's all I ever get from you. She's a Tamer as well, and she'll grow up too!"  
  
"Never! I'm not letting anyone fight just to kill cold-heartedly!" Henry said.  
  
"Stop!" Juri cried, "This is ridiculous. I don't want to kill anyone, just forget it!"  
  
"Yeah, we shouldn't kill anyone unless we have to," Takato agreed, "I think that's too extreme Ryo."  
  
"Looks like I'm outvoted," Ryo thought miserably, "If only Rika would agree with me, I wouldn't even care if everyone else hated me."  
  
"Dismiss!" Rika said tiredly, "I'm totally dismissing this meeting, we spent two hours here without any progress. I still have to do my homework. Goodbye."  
  
"What a spoilsport," Kazu had said.  
  
"Shut up Kazu!" Rika snapped, she bounded away.  
  
"Rika!" Ryo called, "What school do you go to?"  
  
Rika whirled around, looking suspicious, "Why Akiyama? You want to stalk me or something?"  
  
"No," Ryo grinned innnocently at her, "Just wondering."  
  
"Why does he always smile like that?" Rika thought, it made her feel like melting. "Sunshine Park Elementary," Rika answered with a bored yawn.  
  
A slow smile spread across Ryo's face, his eyes took on a mischievous look, sparkling maliciously. "Really?"  
  
"Why are you grinning like that?" Rika demanded, "Are you going to drop by and embarrass me or something?"  
  
"Now why would I do that?" Ryo asked ingenuously, but he was still smiling. Ryo didn't notice that Henry was looking at him.  
  
"Whatever Akiyama," Rika snapped, "I'm outta here."  
  
"See you tomorrow," Ryo called, "I hope your mother's home to open the door for you!"  
  
"Shut up!" Rika shouted crossly, then she was gone.  
  
"Bye," Juri called to Ryo as she and Takato disappeared.  
  
"See ya!" Kazu and Kenta went racing away.  
  
Ryo was just about to leave when he heard Henry call his name. He didn't really want to talk to Henry, but Ryo was always up to a challenge if that was what Henry wanted. "What?"  
  
To Ryo's surprise Henry didn't look mad or upset. "Ryo, I don't think that this is a good idea," Henry said.  
  
"What?" Ryo looked confused, "The weapon stuff? I told you that I-"  
  
"Forget the weapons," Henry said quickly, "That's not what I mean. You're transferring to our school aren't you?"  
  
Ryo looked surprised, "How do you know?"  
  
Henry shrugged, "I figured by your face. Anyways, Rika's not ready to be around you yet."  
  
Ryo's face darkened, "So this is about Rika, is it? Well, I'll tell you, I'm doing everything I can to bring her back to me. And I won't take it easily on anyone who tries to interfere."  
  
Henry groaned inwardly, "You've got the wrong idea. I'm not Rika's boyfriend, I don't even like her in that way. She's just my friend, honest, I swear."  
  
Ryo studied the navy haired boy carefully, "You sure? Then why are you always hugging her?"  
  
Henry shrugged, looking embarrassed, "I'm used to comforting her, I guess. What I'm trying to say is that she needs more time to heal. I don't think suddenly showing up wherever she is is a good idea."  
  
"Then what do you suggest?" Ryo demanded, "I'm desperate, I can't afford to lose her again."  
  
"I don't know, Rika's tough to figure out, but she'd kill me is she knew I was telling you this," Henry grabbed Suzy's hand, "So goodbye and think about what I said."  
  
Before Ryo could say anything, Henry was gone with Suzy. Ryo sighed, staring dreamily at the clouds, "I wish Rika would just listen to me. I know I haven't exactly been the best to her, but I'll try even harder. I'll get her back, I have to."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Stupid, stupid," Rika said to herself, "I've got to stop thinking that Ryo cares, it's driving me insane."  
  
"Rika!" her mother, Ms.Nonaka gushed, "Rika, you're just in time! Come with me to the modelling studio."  
  
Before Rika could protest, she was whisked into the car and on the way to the studio. "Perfect," Rika groaned, "What a day this was going to be." Along the way all Ms.Nonaka did was talk about the shoot that was going to be taken for a famous magazine. Rika could hardly care, she looked out the window and found herself dreaming about Ryo. He was so sweet sometimes and he could be just adorable. But Ryo didn't care about her, he left her and she had to remember that. Rika wished that Ryo hadn't came back. It was easier without him right beside her, talking in her ear all the time.  
  
"We're here Rika," her mother cooed, "It's this exciting?!"  
  
Rika hopped out of the car in a huff, "Mom, how many times do I have to tell you? I don't want to model, especially in a dress."  
  
"But Rika, you look adorable in a dress." Her mom said, "Please honey? Just this once. You'd make me soooo happy."  
  
Rika didn't care whether her mother was happy or not, after all her mother only cared about her own happiness. Rika groaned, she should get Juri here sometime. "Fine, if this is fast."  
  
"Oh it will be sweetie," Ms.Nonaka gushed, "Oh this will be fantastic."  
  
"Yeah," Rika thought sarcastically, "Just fabulous." She slowly dragged herself into the studio.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ryo had just finished shopping for food, his parents weren't there so he had to take care of himself and Monodramon as well. He slipped everything in his backpack and walked down the bustling street until he passed the modelling studio. "Hey, Rika's mom works here." Ryo saw the poster of Ms.Nonaka's lastest fashion shot. "Well, I guess she still does."  
  
Ryo peeked through the glass window and saw a girl with auburn hair and violet eyes. She was wearing a frilly pink dress with lace and an apron. She also had on a wide-brimmed hat with a pink ribbon. Ryo's eyes widened in surprise, "Rika?" Rika turned to look his way, Ryo quickly ducked behind the wall, not wanting her to see him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Was that Ryo?" Rika wondered, "Oh great, I've been dreaming about him so much that I actually see him when he's not there." Rika rolled her eyes, she wished she knew what was wrong with her. The camera man was her mother's new boyfriend and they were still kissing hello. Rika felt like throwing up at their passion, "So stupid, so dumb, people are so silly."  
  
Finally the camera man got down to work and told Rika to step into another room. Rika felt sick and dizzy, she never should have agreed to this. Now she'd never get out alive. Rika hated the camera, she was afriad of getting herself in a magazine dressed like such a girl.  
  
The camera focused on her, "All right sweetheart, just smile at the camera. It's your dream come true."  
  
Rika moaned softly, feeling even worse, she wanted to get away now. But her mom was outside and she was bound to catch her. Besides there was no escape from this camera guy who dresses like a rock star. Rika's heart leaped in fear, but for once she felt powerless to do anything. "Stupid Ryo, he made me this weak." Rika thought.  
  
Just as the camera was going to click the power went out. Rika heard her mother gasp outside and a flurry of voices. The camera man left to check what happened.  
  
"Hey model girl, you want to get out or what?" a familiar voice asked.  
  
"Ryo!" Rika's eyes adjusted to the dark and saw Ryo waving to her at the door. She hurried to him, "Ryo, what the hell are you doing-"  
  
Ryo covered her mouth with his hand, "Sssh! They'll hear you, follow me." Rika wasn't about to argue, she felt sick and she need to get outside for some air.  
  
"Yes!" Rika breathed in fresh air when she was outside, "I'm free." Just then Ryo whistled and Rika caught him staring at her. "What?"  
  
Ryo blushed, "You look…great."  
  
Rika noticed that she was still wearing the ugly dress, "Ugh!" She ripped it off, her normal clothing underneath it. Then Rika tossed the dress in the garbage. "So what do you want?"  
  
"Come on, admit it, I just saved your life," Ryo said, smirking and grinning.  
  
"Okay," Rika said coolly, "I admit it, you did save me, that time. So what do you really want?"  
  
Ryo walked along beside her, "Nothing, I just happened to walk by and see this certain girl who looked miserable but incredibly beautiful."  
  
"Did he call me beautiful?" Rika wondered distantly. She and Ryo walked in to her house with Ryo occasionally poking a little fun at her.  
  
"Why didn't you make a run for it?" Ryo asked.  
  
Rika glared at him frostily, "Well, what am I supposed to do, dash out when there's a million people inside?"  
  
"There wasn't a million people," Ryo said reasonably, grinning.  
  
"Okay stop trying to be cute," Rika growled, "Did you just come to make fun to me?"  
  
"No," Ryo said calmly, flashing her his gorgeous smile, "I told you. I happened to pass by. So I snuck in and tampered with the electric system a bit just to cause some distraction."  
  
"Pretty smart," Rika thought, but she wasn't about to admit that to Ryo.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Okay, okay," Rika interrupted when she reached her house, "No more jokes or insults, I've had enough. Goodbye."  
  
"Rika," Ryo said seriously, "Please, I'm begging you, can we just talk? Please? I don't want to force you or hurt you anymore."  
  
Rika's voice hardened, "Not this again. You're asking for more pain, I'm not afraid to hit you. I don't want to talk about it. Go away!" "I won't lose it. I won't lose it. I won't lose it." Rika thought silently.  
  
"Rika, how are you ever going to live on like this?" Ryo demanded, it hurt him to see Rika so alone, "Why can't you talk to me? I want to help. Really I do."  
  
"Really?" Rika asked dangerously, her voice rising, "You do, do you? Well let me say this one more time. I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rika's emotions were running all over and out of control again. This happened everytime Rika was reminded of her past.  
  
"Rika!" Ryo shouted, "Control yourself! Please stop hurting! Please! I only want to help!"  
  
Rika glared at Ryo, her eyes burning with fire, "I hit you across the face. I broke something of yours. I kicked you. I yelled at you countless times. Yet you still keep trying. WHY?!! WHY?!! I tell you to keep out of my life, but you keep coming back in!"  
  
Why?" Ryo looked like he was going to cry. "Because I care, more than you can even imagine."  
  
"Well I hope you care about this!" Rika snatched Ryo's umbrella that was sticking out of his backpack. She was hysterical in anger, she couldn't even think clearly, all she wanted was for Ryo to hurt, to feel the pain. Rika jabbed Ryo heartlessly in the stomach. Caught completely by surprise Ryo fell on the ground clutching his stomach. Rika threw the umbrella at him and disappeared inside her house, slamming the door.  
  
"Fine Rika," Ryo said quietly, "I won't remind you of the past anymore, but I won't give up. I'll find a way to prove my love. You can do anything you want with me, but I'll never give up until you're in my arms again."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Finished, okay I know this wasn't that exciting, but I needed to build some character. Besides, if Rika forgives Ryo too soon then it wouldn't be like Rika. Anyways, this isn't one of those stories where the person suddenly has his lips against his lover's, okay? I think that's just wrong, it makes no sense whatsoever. Hey, and tell me if I make Ryo too desperate, I don't want that either. Keep reviewing!!!!! ^_^ 


	5. Coincidence...Or Not

Okay this chapter's a bit dull, but it builds character so…  
  
Chapter 5: Coincidence …Or Not  
  
"Rika, get up honey," her mother called, "You're going to be late for school!"  
  
Rika groaned an quickly shove on her usual outfit and snatched a quick breakfast. Then she rushed out the door without so much a goodbye. Truth was, Rika was still fuming over her conversation with Ryo. Not only was she fuming, she was also thinking hard on what trick Ryo had up his sleeve. "Ryo Akiyama," Rika growled, "Next time you mention my past, I'll break every bone in your body." Rika was also mad at her mother about the fashion shot yesterday, she was still grateful for being rescued though.  
  
School was almost freedom for Rika, she could get away from her life and Ryo!  
  
"Hi Rika," Henry called nervously when she reached the schoolyard.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Rika muttered, "It can't get any worse than this. Yesterday, Ryo followed me home and started the whole please-forgive-me thing again. This just can't get any worse!"  
  
"Well…actually…in your case…" Henry's voice trailed off, "It can…"  
  
Rika glanced curiously at her friend and then noticed a commotion in the middle of the field. Rika's eyes trailed past the a crowd that was excited about something.  
  
"What's going on there?"  
  
"You don't want to know," Henry mumbled.  
  
Rika stood on her tiptoes and tried to see who everyone was crowding around. She saw HIM. Ryo Akiyama. "What is the meaning of this?!"  
  
Ryo wasn't exactly enjoying his fame at the moment, he managed to squeeze out the crowd in one piece. "Whew," Ryo sighed in relief, feeling like a battered and bruised puppet. He hated it when everyone regarded him as some sort of idol, all the guys wanted to be his friend and all the girls wanted to date him.  
  
"Hi Rika," Juri called, coming up to her with Takato, "Good morning."  
  
"Morning Juri, morning Gogglehead," Rika said in an astonished voice, "Henry, I don't believe this, he's really ruining my life. He lives near me. He's a Tamer like me. He's a card battler like me. Now he even goes to the same school as me!"  
  
Takato and Juri followed Rika's gaze. "Hey, Ryo's here," Takato called, "RYO! Over here!"  
  
"No, don't call him here," Rika moaned, trying to slip away before Ryo noticed her.  
  
"Hi Rika!" Ryo said brightly, strolling over, "How are you?"  
  
Rika tossed her head, and didn't say anything. Seeing Ryo made her mad, she had hit yesterday and he was acting like nothing had happened. What did she have to do to shut him up? Kill him?  
  
"Ryo!" Kazu gushed, "I can't believe you're in this school."  
  
"Neither can I," Rika thought miserably. She had just transferred to Henry's school, hoping that she'd get to see him more often. Takato, Juri, Kenta, Kazu, and Henry all went to the same school. But Rika didn't get along with people so much, at first all the people were excited to meet the Digimon Queen. But then Rika blew them off and got pretty pissed herself. Now everyone thought she was snobby and an outcast, Rika didn't mind, all she wanted was to be alone. Henry wasn't in many of Rika's classes though, he was only with her in Math and Gym, the rest Rika was on her own. Much to Rika's dislike, Takato and Juri were in most of her classes and Kazu and Kenta were in about half of hers as well. Rika had extremely high grades even though she showed no particular interest in school. Rika dismissed group work and worked by herself so much that people thought she was an outsider. Rika didn't mind, she didn't care, her heart was still one of ice and frost.  
  
"You're still wearing the same thing!" Ryo exclaimed to Rika, "Don't you ever change clothes?"  
  
Rika rolled her eyes, "Is that your business? What are you doing here?! When you asked me what school I went to yesterday I never thought it meant that you'd transfer here! I wouldn't have told you!"  
  
Ryo shot her a sly smile, "I didn't transfer here because of you, you know. I already applied a month ago."  
  
Rika blushed, swearing to herself. Why had she thought that he was here because of her? She had got to stop these stupid assumptions. Rika couldn't stop thinking about Ryo and this was dumb enough.  
  
"Cool!" Kenta cried, "I can't believe you're actually here."  
  
"Neither can your fans," Rika regained her normal composure and smirked.  
  
Ryo looked a bit uncomfortable, "I hate making a crowd, it's really embarrassing. And plus it's hard to breathe when a million people crowd around you."  
  
"There wasn't a million," Rika mimicked reasonably, smirking as Ryo flushed in discomfort. Just then the bell rang, Rika raced to her class, hoping Ryo wouldn't pursue her. Rika smiled in satisfaction as Ryo disappeared in the midst of the crowd.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rika's first class was Socials, school had just started a month ago and her teacher was giving them a huge project to work on. It was a group project, ugh! They were supposed to work in pairs and learned tons of things on a country of their own choice, then they were to present it to the class. Their teacher is going to give them the criteria today, Rika gave up working with anyone ages ago. She was sure Takato and Juri were going to be all paired up. Rika slipped in her seat in the very back of the classroom.  
  
"Ooh," a girl simpered, "The tough Digimon Queen still has no friends."  
  
Rika ignored her, she was used to all the relentless jeering she received, "Just trash." Rika didn't care if she had no friends, what good do friends do? Rika pondered for a while, she hoped Ryo wouldn't be in her classes. Henry was only in two out of her eight classes, what was the chance of Ryo being in hers?  
  
Soon the second bell rang and all the kids were seated and ready to go. No sign of Ryo. Rika sighed in relief, relaxing her tense body.  
  
"Class, today, I would like to explain the project to you," the teacher said.  
  
Rika daydreamed while the teacher droned on and on, they were supposed to pair up with the person who was sitting next to them, luckily Rika had no one sitting beside her. All the desks were linked together in twos, Rika sat in the very back, alone. Takato and Juri sometimes made the effort to talk to her, Kazu and Kenta ignored her most of the time. Everyone else detested her. Rika heard a gasp and excited whispers and looked up. Rika felt her heart sink when she saw the blue-eyed boy standing in front of the class. "No way."  
  
"Class, please welcome Ryo Akiyama, he's a new student so I expect you to treat him with respect." The teacher said, "Ryo you may sit anywhere you wished."  
  
"Not beside me, not beside me," Rika pleaded silently in her heart, taking no notice of the silly girls who were squealing at the sight of him. Takato and Juri waved from their seats and Kazu and Kenta frantically tried to catch Ryo's attention.  
  
Ryo's eyes travelled around the room and fell on the violet-eyed girl who sat in the back. Ryo felt himself shiver inside, Rika was so beautiful. He couldn't believe his luck, Rika was in one of his classes.  
  
Rika saw Ryo watching her and her face darkened. Ryo grinned at her and winked, then he strode briskly towards her. "Go away," Rika thought angrily, "You love to torture me, don't you?"  
  
Ryo plopped down beside her, "Hey Rika. Isn't this great?"  
  
"Yeah, great. It's fabulous," Rika snapped sarcastically in a quiet voice, "You're in my Socials class, I don't know what could be worse!" She could hear the girls' envious sighs and the guys' moans. Rika wanted to laugh, everyone was jealoused of her because Ryo was sitting beside her, what a laugh. Rika envied anyone who didn't have to suffer Ryo's endless teasing. "Everyone else thinks you're so great, why don't you go sit beside one of your adoring fans instead of my someone who hates your guts?!"  
  
"You make life interesting, Rika Nonaka," Ryo replied good-naturedly, "You may hate me, but I certainly don't hate you."  
  
"Rika," the teacher said, "Ryo's new, so please show him how we do things in the class. Now about the project…"  
  
"Great," Rika thought, "I get the honor of showing around the most hated person in the world."  
  
"So how's this school?" Ryo asked her quietly, leaning closer to her.  
  
Rika could feel his warm breath on her neck, she tried to edge away, "Don't talk to me." Rika wanted to get as far away as she could possibly can.  
  
"I'm asking you a question," Ryo said simply, he obviously wasn't going to leave her alone.  
  
"It was fine until you came along," Rika hissed.  
  
Ryo smiled a little, his self-confidence flickering, Rika was so hard to get through, but that was what he liked about her. But he couldn't help but be intimated by her. "Aw, come on Rika, I won't bother you anymore."  
  
Rika watched Ryo out the corner of her, he really didn't say anything else to her. Rika found it hard to concentrate with Ryo sitting so close to her, she didn't know how Takato and Juri could do this.  
  
"Rika, how many degrees latitude in the U.S and Canada border?" the teacher asked, interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"Ummm…" Rika stammered, hearing the snickers in the background, Rika mentally kicked herself, she wished she had paid more attention to the lecture. The teacher obviously knew she wasn't listening.  
  
"29 degrees north," Ryo whispered to her quickly.  
  
Rika cast a quick glance at Ryo who nodded positively. "Umm, 29 north," Rika said, feeling humiliated from having to take an answer from Ryo.  
  
The teacher looked at Rika carefully, "That's right. So as you can see, that's the type of detailed information I want on your project…"  
  
Rika sighed and smiled self-consciously at Ryo, "Thanks a lot."  
  
Ryo almost fell off his chair, wondering to himself, "Whoa, did she just smile at me? She's so lovely. She really should smile more."  
  
"How did you know anyways?" Rika asked.  
  
"Oh, my parents travel a ton. Anyways, I was paying attention," Ryo grinned playfully at her, "But don't worry, I know how hard it is to concentrate with me around."  
  
Rika made a face at him, "Don't try to be cute."  
  
"Rika," Ryo said mischievously, "Can I see your timetable? I don't know how to read mine."  
  
Rika was about to hand it over, then her heart did a double take at the sound of Ryo's voice. "Why? I doubt you don't know how to read yours, you're not dumb."  
  
"Please?' Ryo said innocently.  
  
Rika suddenly knew what Ryo was up to, in the past, he often played tricks on her. Now he wanted to see if he was in anymore classes with her. Screw Ryo, he thought he was so cunning. Rika confirmed this when she saw the sparkle in his sapphire eyes. "You just want to see if you have more chances to torture me. Well, I'm not falling for it."  
  
"You're smart," Ryo said grinning even more wider, "But don't you want to see mine? Come on Rika, you can't wait until tomorrow's over to find out if I can tease you in more than one class."  
  
"Screw you Ryo," Rika hissed, "I don't care." But Rika tried to catch a quick glimpse of Ryo's timetable.  
  
Ryo smirked at her, "Wanna trade?"  
  
Rika knew she was fighting a losing battle. She might have lost this one, but she'll win the war. "Fine, you win, but I'll get you back," Rika threw her timetable on Ryo's desk and snatched his out of his hand.  
  
"Ow," Ryo winced, "You gave me a paper cut."  
  
"Can't say you don't deserve it," Rika sneered. Her heart sank when she saw what was written on Ryo's timetable. He had almost every class with her, okay correction, he had every single class with her. Rika didn't think she could stand this anymore, she'd see Ryo almost very minute. It so wasn't fair, would this torture ever end?  
  
"Wow," Ryo gasped, "You're in all my classes. This is awesome!"  
  
Rika shot him a glare that could kill, "Shut up! This is horrible, you should trade timetables with Henry, he only in two of my classes."  
  
Ryo reached over and took his timetable away from Rika, his hand brushing over hers, "I don't think so, I think this is going to be interesting, seeing you all the time."  
  
Rika shuddered at his touch, "This is terrible-"  
  
"Rika Nonaka!" the teacher exclaimed, "Can you repeat anything I've said for the past five minutes?!"  
  
Everyone was laughing at her and Rika could feel her face turning red in humiliation.  
  
"She's too busy in her own conversation," a girl remarked as the class laughed some more.  
  
Ryo stood up, smiling apologetically, "I'm sorry ma'am, it wasn't Rika's fault. I was talking to her and distracted her. Please accept my sincere apologies."  
  
The teacher sighed, "If that's what you say Ryo, please sit down and try not to disturb the class anymore."  
  
"Yes ma'am," Ryo sat down quietly.  
  
Rika couldn't believe what Ryo just did, "Why did you do that? Why did you take the blame, it would have been a perfect chance for you to get back at me!"  
  
Ryo flashed her his dazzling smile, "Why would I do that? I don't want to fight with you, I only want to be your friend."  
  
Rika sat back in confusion and crossed her arms, Ryo was soooooooooo mystifying. But Rika heard what the teacher said next. "Class, you will be working on the project with whoever is sitting beside you."  
  
Rika gasped, she was working with Ryo then, she heard a series of groans and a series of cheers.  
  
"What are we doing?" Ryo looked puzzled.  
  
"You're working with Rika," Takato said, "Like I'm working with Juri." Takato explained the project to Ryo  
  
"Hey Gogglehead," Rika pleaded, "I'll trade partners with you."  
  
"No," Ryo said, smiling, "I have a great idea. Don't worry, this will be amazing."  
  
Rika groaned and slid down in her seat, she knew she was totally done for. She was never going to live after this. Ryo ripped a piece of paper for his binder, and started scribbling down something.  
  
"Why are you sooooooo excited?" Rika demanded, "I'm not the most pleasant person around. You're looking for trouble if you think I'm working with you."  
  
"Rika, come on, please? I don't bite and I won't act like an idiot, I promise," Ryo said in a wounded voice, his eyes searched hers.  
  
Rika tried to tear her gaze away, but she got lost in the midst of his sea blue eyes. Ryo's gorgeous cerulean eyes were so entrancing Rika felt like she could stare into his eyes forever. "Why does he always look at me like this?" Rika thought dreamily. Rika managed to tore her eyes away for his, "Fine, but one wrong move and I'll send you to the moon." Why did she always give him another chance? Maybe she was actually hoping that he'd change and care. Ridiculous, Ryo would always be Ryo.  
  
"Great!" Ryo said happily, his crystal eyes sparkling, "Which country do you want to do? France? England? The US? Sweden?"  
  
Rika yawned, "I couldn't care less, how about England? Just not France, okay? They even name a type of kissing that my mom always does with her boyfriend after France."  
  
"All right, England it is." Ryo said. After Rika and Ryo worked out what each of them were going to do before the switch classes bell rang.  
  
"See you next class," Ryo called to Rika who groaned.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rika sat in her Math desk, waiting for Henry to show up and take the seat beside her. Rika didn't understand why all the desks had to be paired, but in this class she didn't mind. Rika stared out the window vaguely, her mind going blank. That was all fine until Rika heard the chair beside her be pulled out. "Hi Henry-" Rika started to say, but when she turned around, she saw that it wasn't Henry, but Ryo.  
  
"Hi!" Ryo said cheerily, dumping his stuff on Henry's desk.  
  
"Go away!" Rika snapped, "That's Henry's spot."  
  
"Too bad," Ryo said, grinning, "He'll have to find another seat."  
  
Henry just walked in and glanced at Rika in puzzlement. Rika threw up her hands in frustration. Henry shrugged and sat down near Takato.  
  
"Go away!" Rika complained, "This is one of the only two classes I have with Henry and you're ruining everything! Get lost."  
  
"I'm sitting right beside you," Ryo said enjoying her aggravation, "You can't stop me."  
  
"I wish you'd fall off a bridge," Rika muttered, "I'm going to sit with Henry."  
  
"Go ahead," Ryo said casually, smirking wickedly.  
  
Rika saw that Kazu and Kenta were sitting right beside Henry, if she sat there, then Kazu would probably throw a spitball at her or spray paint on her clothes. Rika groaned and sank back down, she was trapped.  
  
"Go ahead," Ryo repeated again, grinning widely.  
  
Rika wanted to wipe that smirk off his stupid face, Ryo thought he was so brilliant. Rika inched closer to the window, she didn't want to be anywhere near Ryo. "Are you going to sit next to me every class?" Rika demanded.  
  
"I don't know," Ryo replied, concentrating on his work, "Do you want me to?"  
  
"NO!" Rika snapped, "Are you nuts? Who in their right mind would want to sit beside you?!"  
  
"Apparently everyone, except for the person I want to sit beside, that is," Ryo answered, smiling good-naturedly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rika was so ready for lunch after a morning with Ryo right beside her. She was so sick of his face, his voice… Math was a disaster, not only did Rika not get to talk to Henry, Ryo didn't stop bugging her for the whole period.  
  
"Hi Rika," Henry said as Rika sank down beside him.  
  
"Henry," Rika wailed, "I am so sorry, I should've have gone and sat beside you, but then Kazu was right behind you. Ugh, I had a horrible day, Ryo's in all my classes. All of them. Can you believe it? It's horrible, now we're working on a Socials project together and I'll be seeing him even more!"  
  
"Calm down," Henry said, "It can't be that bad. According to Takato, Ryo didn't do much to you."  
  
"According to Gogglehead," Rika growled, she needed a time out. She jammed on her headphones and flipped on her Discman.  
  
Henry knew better than to interrupt Rika when she was in a foul mood. Takato, Juri, Kazu, and Kenta sat down across from Rika and Henry and started a lively conversation. Rika turned up her volume and ignored them all. She ate her lunch and read a book.  
  
"Hi Rika," Ryo said, coming up behind her.  
  
Rika didn't hear him, nor did she want to anyways.  
  
"Don't interrupt her," Henry warned, "She's already upset, you're going to get an earful."  
  
"But I didn't do anything," Ryo protested, tapping Rika on her shoulder.  
  
Rika shrugged him off impatiently, "Go away, Akiyama."  
  
Ryo sighed and took off Rika's headphones himself, "Rika, I want to talk to you."  
  
Rika snatched back her headphones in shock, she couldn't believe he actually had the nerve to touch her. "What-what are you doing?!" she spluttered.  
  
"I said I want to talk to you," Ryo said patiently, smiling at her, "You can't hear very well with headphones on."  
  
"You jerk!" Rika snapped, "I don't want to talk to you!" Rika slammed her book shut and stomped out of the cafeteria. "Don't even come close to me!"  
  
Rika had never had a worst day in her life, Ryo was such pest and he had volunteered to walk her home. What a joke, Rika didn't need a babysitter. Rika had no clue what Ryo was up to, she was sure it was no good.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"She's all alone," Ryo sighed sadly, "Why Rika? Why won't you let me get close to you? I can help you. What do you want me to do to prove my love for you? You're so strong, yet you're so weak inside. There's just so much more to life than darkness Rika."  
  
I think that's a nice ending, huh? Anyways, it'll get better the next chapter and thank you to everyone who reviewed. Oh, and also tell me whether the characters are in line or not, I don't want to be too off! So tell me who's good and who I could work on cuz I haven't got a clue! ^_^ 


	6. There's Hope After All

Hey, Chapter 6's a little more exciting, so hold on. And some of you said that Ryo was older than Rika. Is he really? I've heard that he was the same age as Rika that's why they're in the same classes, but I've also heard that he was older before. I have no clue what is true so… Anyways, if he is older, just pretend he's Rika's age, okay?  
  
1 Chapter 6: There's Hope After All  
  
"This is no use!" Takato cried, "The Darkness has too many of these Orcs."  
  
"You might be more use if you don't look after Juri all the time," Rika thought sourly, but she couldn't help but agree with Takato, they were losing, badly she might add.  
  
All the Tamers, excluding Ryo, were in the Digital World again for the weekend, and they were getting their butts kicked.  
  
"Where's Ryo?" Kazu whined, "I'll bet he could beat all this."  
  
"Oh please," Rika thought, "You can't count on anyone except yourself." And Ryo was certainly no exception.  
  
"There's too many of them," Henry added, "It's no use, we're no match against this whole army."  
  
"Then…we're toast," Juri gasped in a small voice.  
  
"Oh don't worry, Takato will protect you," Rika sneered in a angry voice. Why was everyone so weak? So dependent on Ryo? Nobody cared about her, and she was still in one piece. Takato and Juri had each other, Suzy had Henry, and Kazu and Kenta had their legs to run and hide.  
  
Rika snatched a pole and jabbed a few Orcs back, "Well people, make use of yourselves!" Rika gasped as an Orc chopped her pole into little pieces with his mighty sabre. Rika punched Kazu who was laughing his head off.  
  
"Watch out Rika!" Henry cried as the Orc thrusted the sabre right at her.  
  
Rika gasped in shock, feeling powerless to defend herself, when who should show up but Ryo?  
  
"Rika!!!!!!!" Ryo called urgently, he snatched her arm and pulled her on Cyberdramon just in the nick of time. The Orc stumbled and fell. Ryo steadied himself and pulled Rika fully on Cyberdramon.  
  
"Let me go!" Rika snapped, jerking her arm away, "Nice of you to show up!"  
  
Ryo lowered his eyes in hurt and turned to concentrate on the path ahead. Cyberdramon roared his attack at the mass of Orcs.  
  
"Screw you Ryo," Rika yelled angrily, "Let me down right now!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Are you crazy?" Ryo demanded, "You'll get slobbered down there!"  
  
Rika glared at him, "Oh yeah?" Rika leaned over the edge and leaped downwards.  
  
"Rika!!!!!!!!!!!" Ryo yelled in horror.  
  
Rika closed her eyes, the Digimon Queen wasn't afraid of anything, "Renamon!"  
  
Renamon leaped up and caught her, setting her gently on the ground.  
  
Ryo sank back in relief, his heart still pounding wildly in his chest, it was amazing how worried he was for Rika's safety. "That's was just crazy! She could've killed herself!"  
  
"She's not afraid," growled Cyberdramon, "Unlike other humans."  
  
"That may be so, but it's ridiculous! Does she hate me so much that she'd risk killing herself to get away from me?" Ryo wondered.  
  
"Don't say that Ryo, you'll never get her back if you keep putting yourself down," Cyberdramon advised, he flew around, destroying everything in his path.  
  
Ryo hopped down from his Digimon, waving frantically to the other Tamers, "Guys, over here!" Ryo unsheated his sword and slashed through many of the Orcs that threatened him.  
  
Suzy screamed as she saw some of the Orcs's heads fall off, "Henry!"  
  
Henry hugged his little sister tightly, "Stop it Ryo. We don't need to see all the blood and gore."  
  
Ryo frowned and decided to ignore Henry, he jabbed his sword expertly, killing in process.  
  
"Ryo!" Henry snapped, comforting his crying sister.  
  
"Stop it please!" Juri pleaded, "That's disgusting."  
  
"Ryo…" Takato said helplessly, glancing at his girlfriend, "Maybe you should stop…"  
  
Ryo sighed in frustration, why didn't anyone understand him? He wasn't used to all this let's-fight-nicely talk, he was a wild Tamer, one who fights to stay alive.  
  
"This is crap," Rika sneered at Takato, "Hey Gogglehead, take your scared girlfriend somewhere else, some of us want to fight! I'd fight if I had a weapon."  
  
All the Orcs had huddled back to strategize, leaving the Tamers for some air.  
  
"They're planning something," Kenta wailed, "Let's get out of here!"  
  
"They're not very smart," Rika scoffed, "Like you. I say forgot what they're planning, let's just get in there and kick some butt!"  
  
"But Rika," Henry protested, "That's dangerous!"  
  
"Okay, okay," Takato said, "Let's split up into pairs and fight on different ends, Juri and I will go north."  
  
"Juri and I will go north," Rika mimicked, "What a fool."  
  
"Then Suzy and I will do our best east," Henry said.  
  
"Ryo come with me!" Kazu begged.  
  
"No, ME!" Kenta jumped in.  
  
"Well…I was actually thinking of Rika…" Ryo turned to look at the violet- eyed girl.  
  
"NO!" Rika snapped, "I don't want to be stuck with you again!"  
  
"Well, you could always go with Kazu…or Kenta," Ryo responded with a totally hot grin, "I'll let you take the pick…"  
  
Rika groaned, her hand on her hips, "Ugh! Why do you always leave me with these decisions?! You're totally repulsive. Fine, I'll pair up with you, I still want my sanity. You had better not try anything wrong." With that Rika strolled south with Ryo hurrying after her.  
  
The Digimon all exchanged glances and then followed their Tamers.  
  
"You're sick you know," Rika demanded to Ryo, ordering Renamon to blast away at the Orcs, "You follow me around like a revolting, disgusting…oh I don't know!"  
  
Ryo strolled beside her, smiling as she scolded him. Ryo thrashed a Orc that threatened Rika right in half.  
  
"Don't do that," Rika commanded, "Don't help me, I don't need it. You're crazy if you think I'm weak." Rika didn't even flinch as an Orc screamed and fell dead alongside her.  
  
That was what Ryo found appealing about Rika, Juri, on the other hand, would have probably screamed her head off. "You sure you don't need any help," Ryo teased, "You can defeat this all by yourself if you-"  
  
Rika snatched Ryo by the collar and shook him soundly, "Don't you dare leave me here and go play your little games. You're supposed to be helping me."  
  
"I thought you said you didn't need my help," Ryo mocked, ducking as Rika's fist narrowly missed his face, "You'll have to do better than that."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
All the Tamers fought hard, okay correction, all the Digimon plus Ryo fought hard and managed to destroy most of the new band of Orcs. They met together again.  
  
"This is getting exhausting," Henry said, "All the Darkness does is hand us a bunch of his henchmen to fight. We'll never defeat the real enemy if all we fight is his servants."  
  
"At least we're fighting," Ryo couldn't help retorting.  
  
Henry glared at him, the two boys seemed to clash upon their differences.  
  
"Henry, Suzy wants to go home," Suzy whined, "An Orc almost got me."  
  
Henry hugged his little sister, murmuring softly to her.  
  
"Even if we do go against the Darkness," Takato fretted, "We'll never be able to eliminate him. Remember last time we faced him? We got thrown effortlessly into an dimension."  
  
"So?" Ryo demanded, "We've got to stand up to him sometime. That's why I say we all get a weapon and fight ourselves. That'll make us all physically stronger."  
  
"Where Rika anyways?" Kazu asked.  
  
"Yeah, me and Kazu haven't seen her anywhere," Kenta put in.  
  
"She's right behind me," Ryo said, turning, "Hey! Where did she go?!"  
  
"Are you sure she was behind you?" Juri asked.  
  
"Yeah," Ryo looked really worried, "After the fight, I told her to come with me and she just said whatever."  
  
"Rika wouldn't wander off alone," Renamon looked worried as well.  
  
"We have to find her, especially if she's without Renamon!" Henry jumped up, "Why didn't you watch her more carefully?"  
  
Ryo's normally bright eyes flashed in fury, who was this guy to tell him what he should do? Ryo didn't know why Henry found him so irritating, perhaps it was his will to fight. "Hey, why don't you watch her?! She's sooooo close to you after all!"  
  
Henry frowned, "What's this all of sudden? About Rika being close to me? I thought I told you that Rika wasn't my girlfriend."  
  
Ryo kicked a rock angrily, "Oh just shut up!" Ryo was so angry he could hardly speak, curse Henry, he probably said all sorts of awful things about him and Rika probably listened to every single word.  
  
Henry looked bewildered, "Is there something I should know here? Because I have no clue whatsoever about what the heck you're talking about?"  
  
"Stop this ridiculous quarrelling," Cyberdramon growled, "If someone's missing we have to go find them, regardless of whose fault it is."  
  
"Yeah," Terriermon hopped up and down, "Momentai!"  
  
"Rika wouldn't have left if you didn't make her angry," Henry snapped, he was getting angry now. Yelling was rare for someone like Henry. "What did you say to her?"  
  
Ryo wasn't going to take in anymore of this scolding from Henry, for God's sake even his parents weren't this stern. Ryo hopped on Cyberdramon and motioned him to go.  
  
"Where are you going?" Takato cried.  
  
"You stay here and take care of the rest of the Orcs," Ryo ordered, "I'm going to find Rika!" With that, Ryo soared away on Cyberdramon with Renamon leaping after him.  
  
"I'm going too," Henry raged, "Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!" Terriermon digivolved to Rapidmon and flew off with Henry.  
  
"Oh man," Kazu moaned, "All the strong Tamers are gone, now what do we do?"  
  
"Where's Henry going?" Suzy asked worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry Suzy, he'll be back very soon," Lopmon comforted, praying that it was true herself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Quit following me!" Ryo yelled, as Cyberdramon wheeled a left, "Go back to your sister!"  
  
"Rika's my friend," Henry confirmed, "I'm not leaving her in the dust. Besides, you'll need help."  
  
"Stop!" Renamon appeared between the two arguing boys, "Your disagreements won't help Rika. I can sense her nearby, follow me, both of you!" Renamon leaped past the dark barren lands and didn't stop until she reached a dark gate."  
  
"Where are we?" Henry gaped at the really dark surroundings, "Is there ever light here?"  
  
"Rarely," Ryo replied, "This is Doom Castle! Why would Rika be here?"  
  
"Maybe it wasn't her choice," Henry said airily, "She was probably taken by force."  
  
"RIKA!" Ryo called, his voice echoing throughout the valley.  
  
Henry clamped his hand over Ryo's mouth, "Are you crazy?! Don't be so dumb! Be quiet! What is some enemy comes out?!"  
  
Ryo struggled away in fury, "Then I'll fight him and you can run and hide."  
  
"I feel a dark presence," Cyberdramon growled, "There!"  
  
Ryo and Henry spun in that direction and saw a dark shape flying in the sky, sneering softly. In his arms was…  
  
"Rika!" Ryo gasped, "She's up there!"  
  
"What is that thing?!" Henry exclaimed, "What's it doing with Rika?!"  
  
"Let's follow it!" Renamon dashed up with Cyberdramon and Rapidmon after her. They followed the mysterious shape into the castle.  
  
"Stay out here," Ryo told the Digimon, "You guys will never get in without being spotted, Henry and I will go get Rika."  
  
"Fine," Renamon didn't look too happy though.  
  
"Momentai," Rapidmon comforted.  
  
"Let's do it," Henry and Ryo ran inside and pursued the gliding shape. The shape stopped inside a room and Henry and Ryo hid outside to listen.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Awake!" the shape commanded, shooting black sparks at the unconscious Rika.  
  
Rika moaned and her eyes fluttered open, "What? Renamon?"  
  
"She is not here," the shape replied, a sinister grin looming over his face, "You are my prisoner."  
  
"What?!" Rika tried to stand up, but found that she lacked the energy to do so, "What am I doing here? Let me go? Where are my friends?"  
  
"Ah, for so long I sought for someone who has a heart of ice. Someone who has the heart to kill and revenge all those who oppose her. I have finally found her," the shape said in satisfaction, "You are perfect, we shall work together side by side and no one shall ever oppose us!"  
  
"Dream on ugly," Rika snapped, "I don't know what dumb trick you have up your sleeve, but it's not going to work. Let me go or I'll-"  
  
"Or you'll what?" the shape sneered, "No one opposes my power. You're too weak to do anything of that sort. Come and join with me, together we shall conquer the universe."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Rika-" Ryo almost lunged in.  
  
"Don't be so stupid, that thing will kill you," Henry snapped, covering Ryo's mouth and yanking him back.  
  
"Let go!" Ryo wrestled free, "Some friend you are, I, for one, don't want to see Rika get killed."  
  
"Yeah," Henry's voice took on a scarce sarcastic tone, "And I, for one, don't want to see neither of you get killed! So that's why you have to use your head instead of charging in there. You won't do Rika any help if you get kill in the process of rescuing her."  
  
"Stop this nonsense!" Renamon suddenly appeared behind the two boys making them jump out of their skin.  
  
"Holy cow!" Ryo breathed, "You scared the living daylights out of me!"  
  
"Me too," Henry gasped, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Sorry," Renamon replied, "Do you honestly think that I'd let you two handle this alone? You haven't stopped fighting since Rika was gone. Now let's think of a plan to get Rika out of there."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What are you anyways?" Rika snapped, feeling more energy drain from her. She felt so weak, so powerless, "What do you want with me?"  
  
"That's very simple, I want to rule the whole universe and all that dark energy inside you is going to help me do it." The shape sneered, "For I am the Darkness, the ultimate ruler of all the worlds."  
  
"You're the main enemy that won't even show your disgusting face," Rika snarled, "I'll never help you! I may have a heart of ice, but there's more to me than that!"  
  
"Foolish girl!" the shape scoffed, "You'll change your mind rather soon, I'll say. I have someone you should meet, but first I should take away some that stubborn energy…" The Darkness blasted something at Rika, causing the girl to stumble against the wall.  
  
"So weak…" Rika thought, "Must stay strong…where's everyone? Renamon…" Rika's mind spun dizzily, she felt like passing out. The Darkness was getting the best of her and there was nothing she could do. The thought of one particular boy kept her strong though. The blue-eyed boy whom she loved and hated at the same time. The boy who was her greatest strength, yet her most confusing weakness. "Ryo…" Rika thought, "Help me…"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Rika!" Ryo cried in horror.  
  
"Sshhhhhhhh!" Henry hissed frantically. But it was too late, the Darkness had heard.  
  
"Who's there?!" the Darkness rumbled, "Come out!" It started to float outside.  
  
"Oh man," Henry groaned.  
  
"You two go get Rika out of there," Renamon ordered, "I'll distract the Darkness."  
  
The two boys nodded and hid behind a wall as the Darkness spotted Renamon and started the chase. Ryo barged inside with Henry groaning after him.  
  
"Rika!" Ryo dashed to Rika who was lying on the ground, "Are you okay? Talk to me!"  
  
"Lay off Romeo," Henry said, kneeling beside Rika, "Give her some room to breathe."  
  
"Ryo…" Rika moaned, "Where am I?"  
  
Ryo gently touched her forehead, "Don't worry, we'll get you out of here, I promise."  
  
"You're in Doom Castle, like that helps," Henry said, neverless answering Rika's question.  
  
"That's a good idea," Rika mumbled, "Get me out of here. I hate this place, but I can hardly stand."  
  
"Give her to me Ryo," Henry said sternly, "I'll carry her."  
  
"Are you kidding me?" Ryo raised his eyebrows, "It's not like I can't lift her up."  
  
"You have a weapon to fight with, what if some Orcs come out? Then we could really use a weapon," Henry said reasonably, "I can't fight, so give Rika to me."  
  
Ryo debated over his choices, should he listen to Henry or not? Part of him said that he had better listen to Mr.Reasonable or they'll all die. The another part told him that he'd probably never get another chance to save Rika.  
  
"Henry…" Rika murmured, "It's okay…let's just go…"  
  
"Fine," Henry stood up, "Well, come on!"  
  
What was with this guy? First he wants Rika, and now he wants them to hurry up. Ryo lifted Rika up carefully, holding her close to his chest. Rika snuggled in Ryo's arms, she had never felt so close to him before. Rika never wanted to leave his arms, never ever. Rika closed her eyes, for once in her life, she felt truly safe, it was like nothing could ever hurt her when she was with Ryo.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What took you so long?" Cyberdramon growled, "Hurry up, even Renamon got here before you."  
  
"Let's beat it," Henry instructed, "The Darkness is going to throw a fit when he finds out his prisoner is gone.."  
  
"How's Rika?" Renamon asked, "Is she hurt?"  
  
"No, but I think she lost a lot of energy," Ryo answered, climbing carefully on Cyberdramon. Rika stirred softly in his arms,  
  
Henry hopped on Rapidmon, "We have to get back to the others and leave immediately."  
  
The Digimon took flight, each with their own thoughts.  
  
Renamon, Rapidmon, and Cyberdramon were worried about the fate of the Digital World of course. They were thinking about how they could stop the Darkness.  
  
Ryo was aware of the girl he was holding. He had never thought he would get a chance to hold Rika again and she felt so right in his arms. Ryo was bothered on how the Darkness went after Rika, he didn't want anything bad to happen to Rika.  
  
Henry was troubled by the tense relationship between he and Ryo, he didn't want to fight with anyone, but Ryo was so…different. His thoughts and ideas were so intense and violent.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Ryo!" Kazu called, "He's got Rika, is that guy terrific or what?!"  
  
"Takato!" Henry yelled, "Activate the com device, we're going home now!"  
  
Takato and Juri were stunned, it was seldom that Henry ordered anyone to do anything.  
  
"Ryo," Cyberdramon growled, "I sense power near."  
  
Ryo nodded and pushed Rika into Henry's arms, "Here take her, I have to check something out."  
  
Henry didn't get a chance to protest before Ryo flew off with Cyberdramon.  
  
"Hurry!" Kenta cried, "The portal is opening."  
  
"Desolation Claw!" Cyberdramon blasted away at a mountain, "Look Ryo!"  
  
Ryo hopped down and discovered a longbow and a quiver of sharp arrows, "Whoa! More weapons!" Ryo picked up and ancient longbow and fitted in an arrow, "Cool!"  
  
"Let's go!" Cyberdramon growled, "You got what we came for."  
  
Ryo tossed the objects in his backpack, "Yeah."  
  
"Ryo! Hurry!" Henry called.  
  
Ryo landed and all the Tamers stepped into the portal and returned to Earth.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"How's Rika?" Ryo asked Henry as all of them landed in Shinjuku Park.  
  
"She's coming round," Henry replied.  
  
"Ryo…?" Rika whispered.  
  
"I'm here," Ryo said quickly, melting at the sight of Rika's beautiful lavender eyes.  
  
Rika quickly jumped up, regaining her tough composure, "What's going on? Why are you guys all looking at me like I died or something?"  
  
"Nothing," Kazu said, "We were just worried, that's all."  
  
"Worried? About me?" Rika sneered, "I doubt it. Only Ryo, Henry, and Renamon came to help me, I'd say that they were the ones who were worried! I can't believe none of you noticed that I was gone, or maybe you just didn't care."  
  
"Rika," Ryo said firmly, "I think you've been through a lot, let's get you home."  
  
"Yeah, maybe she won't be so cranky tomorrow," Kazu commented.  
  
"Be quiet," Henry said, "See you later Rika, get some good rest."  
  
Rika nodded and the Tamers split up to go to their individual houses.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What happened?" Rika asked Ryo.  
  
"There was this really creepy dude who wanted you to join him, remember?" Ryo replied, "That stupid Darkness! I'll teach him a lesson or two next time I see him!"  
  
Rika stumbled over some rocks, nearly falling face flat if Ryo hadn't caught her.  
  
"Rika!" Ryo exclaimed, "Slow down! You still haven't regained all your energy."  
  
Rika moaned, "Thanks…for everything…"  
  
Ryo's eyes softened and he and Rika stared into each other's eyes for the longest time.  
  
"He's so sensitive now…so caring…" Rika thought, feeling herself be enticed to Ryo's cerulean blue eyes, "I'm falling for him all over again…can't resist much longer…"  
  
"Calm down Akiyama, don't do anything stupid and regret it later," Ryo told himself, feeling him being drawn closer to the violet-eyed girl he was holding, "Don't mention the past…wow, what a girl."  
  
"I have to go home," Rika said quietly, standing up.  
  
"Yeah…sure…" Ryo said awkwardly, "Let's go."  
  
The two walked to Rika's house in silence. Rika wanted to scream at the silence, she wanted to fall into Ryo's arms and stay there forever.  
  
"Well," Ryo said clumsily, "Bye."  
  
"Bye," Rika echoed, "Thanks again." Rika took one last look at Ryo and disappeared behind her door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Later on that night…  
  
"Ryo, would you please stop groaning every minute?" Monodramon asked in irritation.  
  
"Sorry, Rika's on my mind," Ryo apologized, "I can't stop thinking about her."  
  
"That's obvious," Monodramon sighed, "I'm so sick of hearing you talk about Rika. What are you going to do with that longbow that you've found?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm not going to give it to Kazu, that's for sure," Ryo joked. Just then the phone rang. Ryo sighed and got up.  
  
"Hello? Akiyama residence." Ryo said in a flat voice. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, all he wanted to do was dream about Rika's gorgeous lavender eyes.  
  
"Hi Ryo," a curt voice replied.  
  
Ryo sat down, rolling his eyes, "Henry. Is there something I should know about Rika? Should I talk to her a certain way to make you happy?"  
  
Monodramon shot his Tamer a warning look which said, 'Be nice. Henry is a fellow Tamer.'  
  
"Actually," Henry said, "I didn't phone to lecture you. I'm sorry, okay?"  
  
"What are you apologizing for?" Ryo demanded, "I was the one who blew up in your face remember?"  
  
"Yeah, well, I blew up right back, so…" Henry's voiced trailed off, "Anyways, I just needed to-"  
  
"Momentai!" Terriermon's voice cut through, "He needed to Momentai!"  
  
Ryo couldn't help but grin, "It's okay, I guess that I'm sorry too. I was just jealoused-"  
  
"Jealoused? Of what? Me?" Henry asked, surprise in his voice.  
  
"Yeah," Ryo replied, "You were so close to Rika, and I guess I was mad because I thought that I'd never get a chance to be close to Rika with you around. So I resented you and found some other way to tick you off."  
  
"Yeah, like with the weapon talk," Henry grimaced, "I still don't agree with that though. About Rika, she doesn't hate you. She's just hurt from the past…and you're not mentioning that again are you?"  
  
"No way. I got kicked in the shin and rammed with an umbrella for it," Ryo joked, "I've learned my lesson."  
  
"I've got to go." Henry said, "Lopmon and Terriermon are up to something again."  
  
"Bye," Ryo said, starting to hang up.  
  
"Oh and Ryo?" Henry called.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Good luck with Rika. See you tomorrow," Henry hung up.  
  
"Thanks," Ryo echoed into the empty receiver, "Maybe there's hope after all."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what do you think? Rika was a bit more emotional today, wasn't she? Just keep reviewing okay? And those of you who told me how my characters were, thanks a whole bunch! You're the best! ^_^ 


	7. Dance Disaster

First of all, I'd like to thank Lost Dragon for telling me that I didn't accept anonymous reviews. I had no idea that it was the case so I'm so sorry that all of you other readers couldn't submit your reviews. I've turned the option off and you should be able to send in your reviews, all of you! I'm still quite new with the whole Fanfiction.net's system and stuff, so I have no clue. I'm such an idiot, but you didn't have to say I'm an ass hole, that I didn't like! But thanks Lost Dragon, this chapter is dedicated to you and all the other anonymous people!  
  
1 Chapter 7: Dance Disaster  
  
"Hi Rika!" Ryo said cheerfully.  
  
Rika leaned against the school wall, eyeing Ryo suspiciously, "Hi."  
  
"Ryo!" Kazu exclaimed, rushing over and almost knocking Rika down. "HI!!!!!!!"  
  
Rika casually stuck her foot in Kazu's path and tripped him.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh!' Kazu fell flat on his face, "Hey!"  
  
"Sorry," Rika smirked, "But at least I apologized."  
  
"Rika!" Henry ran over, "Are you okay? How do you feel?"  
  
"Great," Rika said breezily, "Just great."  
  
The rest of the gang came over as well.  
  
"Hey Kazu," Takato kneeled down, laughing, "What happened to you?"  
  
"Ooooh!" Kazu sat up, "Rika! What did you do that for???!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hey Henry," Ryo winked at him and Henry grinned back.  
  
"Oh stop this," Rika said turning to Ryo, "What do you think you're doing anyways? You have a Digimon like me. You're a Tamer like me. You're a card battler like me. You get good grades like me. You even go to the same school as me. Now you want to same friends like me or something? Oh please, this is pathetic."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rika's first class was Gym and it was one of her favorite classes and she could kick butt in it. Today they were playing soccer. All the Tamers were in the same Gym class, but Rika was without a doubt the best sports player. The green team had Rika, Ryo, Takato, Kenta, and part of the class. The red team consisted of Henry, Juri, Kazu, and the rest of the class.  
  
The game battled on without either team scoring a goal until their teacher called a time out for both teams and went to speak to Henry's team first.  
  
"What's going on?" Kenta wailed, "We haven't scored yet."  
  
"Maybe Rika's having an off day," a girl said, studying her fingernails.  
  
"A least I don't have to worry about a broken nail," Rika sneered, "Anyways I had about a dozen shots at net, but I can't get past that new kid. Who is he anyways?"  
  
"He's supposed to be really tough," Takato said nervously, "He has this really tough gang. His name is Jason." The boy who played the goalie for the other team had brown eyes and black hair, he was lean and strong.  
  
"A rebel huh?" Rika said, "I like that."  
  
"Well, if you would pass the ball to me," Ryo complained, ignoring the number of girls that wanted to talk to him. Besides being famous, Ryo looked totally hot in just his gym strip.  
  
Rika noticed Ryo's looks as well, but she wasn't going to let that get to her, "I don't pass."  
  
"You should Rika," the gym teacher said, coming behind Takato, "You and Ryo are both great players, if you worked together, the other team won't stand a chance."  
  
"Me and Ryo," Rika thought angrily, "It's always me and Ryo."  
  
"Ryo's good," a boy remarked, "He's better than Rika."  
  
"He is not," Rika retorted, "I had a perfect shot, but Gogglehead had to space out at that minute."  
  
Takato turned red, he was going to pass to Rika for a perfect assist shot, but Juri had smiled and waved prettily at him, making him lose concentration.  
  
"Let's not blame anyone, go get some water. We'll see whose better in the real game," the teacher instructed.  
  
Rika plopped down on the bench, drinking from her water bottle.  
  
"Why won't you pass to me?" Ryo asked, sitting beside her.  
  
Rika scooted down the bench a bit, "You're a living nightmare you know. If you're that good, you should be able to handle it by yourself."  
  
"I never said I was good," Ryo replied, "I merely want to win the game if you'd cooperate with me."  
  
Rika stole a quick look at the handsome boy sitting beside her. Ryo was sweating and his ocean blue eyes shone eagerly at the challenge. "There's that feeling again," Rika thought, "I hate these emotions that I always feel around him."  
  
"Come on," Ryo jumped up and grabbed her arm, pulling her in her position.  
  
Rika shivered when he let go to go to his own position, "Stupid Ryo!"  
  
The teacher started the game with a blow of his whistle. Again the ball went back and forth between teams. Rika kicked the soccer ball and trapped it, finally the ball was hers to control.  
  
Henry ran up to check her, grinning, "I won't go easy on you because you're my friend."  
  
Rika smirked, "I don't need you to." Within seconds Rika had outran Henry and sprinted towards the goal. The new boy, Jason, jogged out and blocked her. Rika groaned in frustration as she and Jason fought for the ball. Jason looked up and winked cheekily at Rika. Rika was taken back, but she didn't lose her concentration like Gogglehead.  
  
"Rika," Ryo called, running open, "Come on, pass!"  
  
Rika sighed in anger and smashed the ball towards Ryo, "You had better not miss!"  
  
Ryo trapped the ball expertly, grinning at her, "Is that a threat?" Jason had already ran towards the net to cover the shot.  
  
"Just shoot!" Rika yelled in panic.  
  
Ryo smirked and kicked the ball.  
  
"Yes!" Kenta exclaimed, "Great shot Ryo!"  
  
"I don't miss," Ryo whispered to Rika as he walked past, brushing into her.  
  
Rika glared at his retreating figure, "Curse you. Why do you make yourself so hateful?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Are you going?" Juri asked excitedly to Rika, "Are you going?!"  
  
Rika yawned, opening her lunch. The whole school had just had an assembly, the student council were hosting an Autumn Dance the day after tomorrow at a regular dance arena. It was supposed to be cool and fun. "If I don't have anything better to do."  
  
"Takato asked me right after the assembly," Juri blabbed, "Is that so sweet? He's so cute. I can't wait, maybe I'll buy a new dress. How do you think I should do my hair? Should I wear a dress or skirt? Should it be pink or yellow?"  
  
"How would I know?" Rika moaned, grateful that Henry had sat down beside her, "Gogglehead's your boyfriend, not mine."  
  
"Talking about the dance huh?" Henry asked, "Well, just to tell you Rika, I'm not going."  
  
"Why?!" Rika asked, "I'm definitely not going if you won't be there. Just imagine the torture."  
  
"I have to baby-sit Suzy. I can't bring her to the dance, but you should go." Henry grinned at her, "Maybe Ryo will ask you to dance."  
  
"Ugh!" Rika made a face, "Henry! How could you suggest such an awful thing?! That's just sick!"  
  
"Look at Ryo," Kazu sighed enviously, sitting across from Henry, "All the girls want to go to the dance with him."  
  
"Oh, well isn't he lucky?" Rika said contemptuously, praying that Ryo won't actually like anyone of those prissy girls. Rika didn't want Ryo to date another girl for some strange reason.  
  
"Man, I'd do anything to get attention for one of those girls," Kazu sighed, a dreamily look in his eyes.  
  
"Who's want to date a clumsy oaf like you?" Rika laughed, "That's so pathetic it makes me laugh."  
  
Ryo wasn't in a generally good spot and luckily he managed to squeeze out of the crowd in one piece. Ryo grabbed his lunch and quickly plopped down beside Rika, sighing in relief. "Oh man, that was so close, I never knew girls could be so dangerous."  
  
Rika rolled her eyes, "So, which lucky girl gets you for a date?" Rika's voice dripped with sarcasm.  
  
"Actually," Ryo said, "I was wondering if you'd like to go with-"  
  
"Hi guys!" Takato said brightly, cutting Ryo off (but we all know what he was going to ask, right? ^_^), "Are you guys all going to the dance?"  
  
Juri smiled at Takato, "Sit down!"  
  
Rika groaned in distaste as Juri practically squeezed Takato's arm off, "That's just sick. I'm outta here, I probably won't even go, Henry won't be there." Rika packed her backpack and whisked off.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rika passed the day normally, grudges against Ryo, annoyance against Kazu, talks with Henry, and sneering at Juri and Takato. But something that happened after school wasn't normal. Rika was walking outside, hoping to lose Ryo before he decided to walk her home.  
  
"Hey, Digimon Queen," a voice called, "Rika, is it?"  
  
Rika turned and saw a boy with dark brown eyes and jet black hair, "Yeah? Do I know you? Wait, you're in my gym class."  
  
"Glad you remember," the boy said slickly, "The name's Jason. Anyways, do you want to go to the dance with me?"  
  
"You're asking me?" Rika gaped at him in wonder.  
  
"Yeah," Jason said, smiling smoothly, "So are you cool with it?"  
  
Rika studied Jason, he was handsome for a boy, and besides, Rika heard stories about his disobedience. "Rebellious huh?" Rika asked, smiling, "I like that, sure why not."  
  
"Cool," Jason said, grinning slyly, "I'll see you around."  
  
Rika stared after Jason's retreating back and sighed, "I can't believe some guy actually asked me out, this might actually be good."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Henry!" Rika called to her friend the next day in school, "Henry!"  
  
"Whoa, excited," Ryo said, smiling, "Hey."  
  
"Good morning Rika," Henry said, he had been conversing with Ryo, "Hey, Ryo has something to ask you."  
  
"Sure, whatever," Rika said quickly, "Guess what? Jason asked me to the Autumn dance, guess I'll be going after all."  
  
The smile instantly disappeared from Ryo's face, a strange look took over his eyes. Rika wasn't paying much attention, but what was it? Pain? Anger? Frustration? Or maybe heartbreak?  
  
"You mean you said yes?!" Henry asked in horror.  
  
"Yeah, why not? He has a personality like mine, don't you think?" Rika asked, studying both boys in confusion.  
  
"I've got to go," Ryo said quietly, his voice shook. He pushed past Kazu and Kenta in a hurry.  
  
"What's his problem?" Rika asked in distaste, "Am I not allowed to see other people on his account?"  
  
"He just discovered the pain of heartbreak," Henry thought, shaking his head.  
  
"What's up with Ryo?" Kazu asked, "Hey, I asked this really hot girl to the dance."  
  
"And she said yes?" Rika tried not to laugh.  
  
"Of course," Kazu bragged, "Who'd miss a chance to go to the dance with me?"  
  
"Everyone," Rika replied, snickering. She pulled Henry away, "All right Henry, what's up? Why are you acting so paranoid?"  
  
"Nothing," Henry replied, "I just don't think Jason's a good choice."  
  
"Why?" Rika asked, "Just because he has a gang…I mean, you sound like my older brother, if I ever had one."  
  
"No, Jason's too slick… too smooth…" Henry said, trying to find the right words, "He's just too untrustworthy."  
  
Rika playfully pushed Henry, "Aw, come on, you don't even know him. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing."  
  
"I hope so," Henry mumbled.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Rika asked, "You haven't done anything. This project is due around two weeks you know."  
  
"I know," Ryo muttered, "Don't worry, I'll do my part."  
  
Quiet wasn't of Ryo, Rika knew something was up. Ryo would be normally talking in her ear and driving her insane. Normally Rika would jump at the chance to shut Ryo up and escape from his constant chatter. Now Rika was starting to miss Ryo's excited and energized voice.  
  
"What is it?" Rika demanded, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Like you really care," Ryo grumbled, jotting down some notes.  
  
Rika frowned, "Hey, I was just trying to help." Rika rolled her eyes, okay, so she hadn't been the friendliest person to Ryo, but that wasn't her fault. "Fine, don't talk to me."  
  
Ryo shrugged and kept writing things down in silence.  
  
Rika sighed and shook her heads, boys were sooooo confusing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ryo didn't get any friendlier for the rest of the day, Rika just ignored the whole issue. The other Tamers were confused but they didn't let on. Rika was glad when school was dismissed.  
  
"Rika, I don't like this," Henry snapped.  
  
Rika glanced up from her locker in surprise, Henry sounded mad, "What?"  
  
"That guy Jason, everytime he walks by you, he either winks or waves or grins," Henry said.  
  
"Is that supposed to be bad?" Rika asked, slipping on her backpack, "I think it's kind of cute actually, he's got that rebellious, bad-boy attitude."  
  
"Ryo has that too," Henry pointed out, "And he's smiled at you at least a million times, not to mention the times he tried to make a conversation with you. Ryo has everything Jason does and even better."  
  
"And what are you trying to say? That I should date Ryo or something? Get outta here!" Rika snorted, "Jason has plenty more than Ryo does. And now you're on Ryo's side? He hasn't even said 20 words to me today."  
  
Henry sighed, running his hand through his navy blue hair, "He's upset. Oh sorry Rika, I just wanted to make sure you knew what you were doing."  
  
Rika pushed Henry outside, "You worry too much pal. Leave everything to me. Now where's that Legendary Tamer, I have to ask him something about our Socials project."  
  
"He went home," Henry answered.  
  
"Really? That's not like him," Rika looked surprised, "He was really silent and everything, oh well, I'll ask him tomorrow. It's not like I won't see him, he is in all my classes."  
  
Rika thought Henry had muttered something like, "Of course he's upset, he's been trashed…" Rika shook her head, boys were really weird now.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Monodramon!" Ryo yelled, "Rika has a date to the dance."  
  
"Really? Who has the nerve to ask her?" Monodramon joked.  
  
"That isn't even funny," Ryo said miserably, "I should asked her yesterday, but Takato had to interrupt. But I guess it wouldn't do any good. Rika probably wouldn't have said yes. But she said yes to Jason. Oooh I hate that guy, he's so smooth and suave and slick and charming-like."  
  
"How do you know? You didn't even ask her," Monodramon said.  
  
Ryo groaned some more, "Wow, and you make me feel so much better."  
  
"Sorry," Monodramon said, "I just think maybe you should give up-"  
  
"On Rika? No way!" Ryo exclaimed, "I will never ever love anyone as I love Rika."  
  
"Okay, now you're getting too intense," Monodramon said, "What if she never likes you the way you like her? What if she hurts you even more? What if she always hates you? What if-"  
  
"Would you stop it with the what ifs?" Ryo snapped, "You're the one that told me to have confidence. You're the one that told me to have hope. You're the one that told me to have courage. You're the one that told me to believe in myself. Why are you putting me down now?"  
  
"Because, I thought that this was too much trouble," Monodramon said sullenly, "If she doesn't like you than why are you going through all this trouble. I think this is all for nothing."  
  
"Because I love her," Ryo whispered, gazing out the window, "I love her."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rika nervously walked into the dance arena on Friday night, feeling butterflies in her stomach, no guy had ever asked her out before and she didn't want to screw up her first date.  
  
"Rika! Rika! Rika!" Juri shrieked, rushing over.  
  
Rika rolled her eyes, getting asked out wasn't going to make her anymore feminine. Juri was a bit overdone in her opinion. She was wearing a pale yellow frilly dress and her hair was curled. Plus she was wearing makeup, you know, lipstick, eye shadow... "Hi Juri." One day Rika was definitely going to introduce Juri to her mom, maybe her mom could use Juri as a model instead of her.  
  
"How do you think I look?" Juri asked, "Do you think Takato will like it?!"  
  
"It's fine. I'm sure Gogglehead will appreciate it Juri. Where is Gogglehead, I though he would've picked you up or something," Rika remarked.  
  
"He's coming with Ryo," Juri said, "They're at Henry's house discussing something."  
  
"Why didn't they invite us?" Rika looked annoyed.  
  
"It's probably boy talk," Juri shrugged, "Oh my God, there's Takato!"  
  
"Well don't faint," Rika couldn't help retorting, Juri was acting so silly. Rika had to admit that Takato didn't look that bad, but still, he was pathetic and weak. Takato was still wearing his dumb goggles and something more formal. Rika's eyes traveled to Ryo who was dressed casually next to Takato. Ryo caught Rika's eye and winked. "So he's still talking to me," Rika thought.  
  
"Hi Juri," Takato said nervously. Juri giggled and pulled Takato off.  
  
"Fine, don't say hi to me," Rika muttered.  
  
"Hey Rika," Ryo said, smiling.  
  
Rika nodded, Ryo had gotten friendlier during class today. Rika never figured out what was wrong with him, but maybe temporarily brain freeze. Or maybe he got a better perspective of the world. "What are you doing here by yourself? Where's your date?"  
  
Ryo shrugged, taking off his sweater and wiping his forehead. Rika couldn't help noticing how his sky blue T-shirt complimented even better with his ocean blue eyes. "I don't have a date."  
  
"Are you kidding me?" Rika laughed, "All the girls would die to go to the dance with the Legendary Tamer. Don't tell me you couldn't choose."  
  
"You mean all the girls except for the one I want to go with," Ryo murmured, staring deep into Rika's violet eyes, "Just because some people want to go to the dance with me doesn't mean I want to go with them. But I'm sure you know what I'm talking about."  
  
Rika shook her head, confused. What did Ryo mean by that? Who did he want to go with? It couldn't be her, could it? Oh, she gave up trying to figure Ryo out. "Whatever. There's Jason, I'm going."  
  
"Hi Rika," Jason grinned slyly, "How's it going?"  
  
"Fine," Rika was beginning to get a little sick of the way Jason greeted her. Maybe Henry was right, he was a little too slick. Rika didn't really like the way Jason grinned at her, it was almost…superior. Ryo's smiles were always genuine and sincere. Well, there she goes again, always comparing to Ryo. Why Ryo?  
  
"So did you bring all your little buddies along too?"  
  
Jason gestured to his gang of 4 other tough looking boys, "Yeah, pretty impressive huh?"  
  
"Impressive?" Rika thought airily, "This guy was so full of himself. I don't like this, maybe Henry was right. Ryo never talks about himself. Ugh! There I go again with Ryo." Rika saw Kazu enter with his date and Kenta too, but just without a date, the dance was already on its good way. Many people showed, with or without dates, the music was swinging and people were dancing.  
  
"Do all you bad boys have dates too?" Rika asked.  
  
"Nah," Jason shook his head, "They're just here with me."  
  
"Bodyguards?" Rika snickered.  
  
"Hey," Jason snapped, "Don't say that. You're lucky you even got a date."  
  
Rika stiffened, "What's that supposed to mean? You asked me out on sympathy? Is that it?"  
  
"Sympathy?" Jason scoffed, "I don't sympathize. I only asked you because of a dare my gang suggested. I ain't a chicken, besides, did you honestly think that anyone would ask you? You ain't got no friends or pals. All you got is that conscience of yours that's telling you to break down. But a stubborn girl like yourself ain't listening, that's what. Believe me I know, you act real tough and you're dying inside, aren't ya?"  
  
Rika's heart pounded, she couldn't believe she had been so dense as to trust this guy. She barely knew him and he was laughing at her. Rika felt anger and hurt well up inside her, it was exactly like how it felt when Ryo had trashed her.  
  
"You didn't really think that I'd ask you out for real did you? There are so many other girls who are much more prettier and they'd go out with me any day. This will look good on my image don't you think? I dated the Digimon Queen and she's so gullible, she fell for every stupid lie I fed her." Jason started laughing loudly, "You're pathetic."  
  
Rika stepped back, shaking inside, why had she been so stupid? Why didn't she listen to Henry? 'You're pathetic' Rika had spoken those words to Takato and now she got them right back at her. Rika felt on the verge of tears, the whole world was against her, nobody cared about how she felt at all.  
  
Ryo was watching intently from the refreshment table, a frown on his handsome face.  
  
"What's up?" Takato asked, he was sweating from dancing with Juri, "Those lines will freeze on your face."  
  
"Rika." Ryo said simply, "She doesn't look to well. And I don't like that guy."  
  
Jason kept laughing till all the people in the dance arena was staring at him like he gone crazy. "Hey everyone!" Jason called, he was still laughing, "Guess what? The Digimon Queen actually thought I asked her out! Isn't she so stupid and gullible? You don't even have to be afraid of her, she's just a weakling who will believe anything! She fell for it, she thought I asked her out. Ha ha ha ha!"  
  
Rika's vision got blurry, she felt tears well up her eyes. It was so embarrassing and she couldn't even find a retort. Everyone started laughing loudly, pretty soon the whole dance arena was laughing in amusement. Jason was laughing so hard he had to lean against a wall, his gang was following his suit. Rika could hear the other people's comments and snickers. Laughter swarmed around her and Rika felt her tears threatening to fall. Rika had never felt so worse in her entire life, she felt as if she had been ripped apart.  
  
"Ryo, man, you're going to break that glass if you keep holding it that tightly," Kazu laughed, he seemed amused by the incident.  
  
"I don't know," Kenta said, "Jason was pretty hard on Rika. I think she's going to cry."  
  
Takato's mouth was hanging open in shock and Juri looked horrified.  
  
"Why did he dump Rika in front of everyone?" Takato gasped.  
  
"That's terrible." Juri breathed.  
  
"What's the matter Rika?" Jason sneered, "Why don't you cry now, you know you want to."  
  
"That's enough!" Ryo slammed his glass down angrily and in his fury completely missing the table. The glass smashed on the ground.  
  
Rika looked up between tears and saw Ryo stomping over in rage. "Ryo," Rika whispered. Warmth and comfort washed over her just to see his handsome face.  
  
Ryo glared at Jason in resentment, "What did Rika ever do to you?! That was disgusting!"  
  
Jason recovered his laughing composure to glare back at Ryo, "Hey punk, you wanna make something outta it?" Jason's gang backed their leader up.  
  
"You're a disgusting creep. You make me sick!" Ryo yelled, seeing Rika like that added to Ryo's rage.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Jason swung his fist at Ryo who ducked.  
  
"Take this!" Ryo punched Jason straight in the face. There were gasps in the crowd and silence.  
  
Jason staggered up, his nose bleeding, "Why you little sneaky-"  
  
"Break it up! NO fighting in here!" a supervisor grabbed Jason and Ryo and dragged both of them outside. Jason's gang followed. Soon the dance got started again and everyone were laughing and talking.  
  
"Rika?" Takato asked timidly, "You okay?"  
  
Rika hit Takato's hand away, "Do I look okay? Leave me alone, all of you!" Rika ran outside, ignoring all the snickers and laughter. Rika ran to Henry's house and knocked furiously on the door. Tears were streaming down her face in hurt and anger.  
  
Henry, startled, cautiously opened the door, "Rika! What happened to you?! Come inside!"  
  
Rika told Henry everything that happened, "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. I should have!" Rika wiped her tears away and didn't continue crying.  
  
"That's horrible," Henry said sympathetically, "I guess it wouldn't be nice to say I told you so, but I told you that he was not a good guy."  
  
"He dumped me in front of everyone!" Rika complained, "It was horrible, everyone was laughing. I don't think I'll ever show my face again, now everyone thinks I'm such a wimp!"  
  
"Why didn't you hit him?" Henry snarled.  
  
Rika stared at Henry, "This coming from you? I'm shocked. I was so surprised I didn't have time to react, but Ryo came up and punched the guy in the face."  
  
"All right," Henry shook his head, "I think you should go home and rest."  
  
Henry comforted Rika for a while and she rested at Henry's house for until nine, then she left.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I can't go home," Rika muttered, if she went home early then her mother would want to know why she was back so early. Rika didn't feel like explaining. But now she had no place to go. Rika felt betrayed by the world, God must hate her for putting her into such a place. Rika wandered around and somehow stopped by Ryo's house. A light was on inside so Rika figured Ryo must be home. "I should thank him," Rika thought miserably, "He was the only one who cared. Takato, Juri, Kazu, and Kenta, none of them laid a hand down. All of them just stared, I could've done that myself."  
  
Rika reached up to ring the bell, but then drew her hand back again. She still didn't want Ryo to think that she cared about him or anything gross like that. After debating for a while, Rika, finally, pressed the doorbell.  
  
"Coming!" Ryo called from inside.  
  
Rika thought about running for it, but that wouldn't do any good now would it?  
  
Ryo opened the door, surprise written all over his face, "Rika?"  
  
Rika stared at Ryo for a minute, he looked so handsome, so sweet, so concerned. She couldn't stand it anymore, all she wanted was some consolation. Rika burst into tears.  
  
Ryo looked shocked, he quickly wrapped his arm around Rika's waist and pulled her inside. "Are you okay? Don't get yourself mentally worked up because of that jerk." Ryo slammed the door shut and turned to Rika.  
  
Rika keep sobbing, she thought she'd never stop. Ryo wrapped his strong arms tightly around her, murmuring comforting words to her. "Ssh, it's okay. Don't worry."  
  
"It was horrible," Rika sniffed, "I hate him. He's such a-a-a jerk. I can't believe I was so vulnerable."  
  
"You didn't know," Ryo said softly, "It's not your fault, please don't cry."  
  
"Thank you." Rika whispered, "Thank you for helping me." Rika collasped into Ryo's arms, it felt so good to be with someone who cared. Who was she kidding, this was Ryo? The guy she hated since forever. Whatever, Rika moaned softly and fell asleep.  
  
Ryo cradled Rika tightly in his arms, "Don't worry Rika, I'll avenge you. I won't let Jason get away with this."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ooh, revenge will be so sweet, won't it? Poor Rika, getting dumped all over the place. Don't worry the next chapter's a bit nicer to her. Jason's such a dumb ass, isn't he? Don't get your hopes up, Rika and Ryo still aren't an item, too bad. This is so long, right? Don't get frustrated, but keep reviewing! All of you should be able to review now. Until next time! ^_^ 


	8. Changes In Attitude

1 HI! I'm glad that I'm getting anonymous reviews now! Thanks a bunch guys. One more thing, I kinda seen a few fics with kinda the same stuff as mine, I won't point any names. I don't know if you people got your ideas somewhere else or something. But, please, guys if you're going to use one of my ideas, could you at least e-mail me to tell me about it? It doesn't make me feel good if other people use my content. Actually, I want to punch and kill, like Ryo in this chapter!!! Well, without further a due…  
  
2 Chapter 8: Changes in Attitude  
  
"Ryo!" Henry warned, "What did you get yourself into yesterday at the dance? Those guys will be after you any minute now."  
  
"Yeah," Kazu wailed, "Did you have to get them all worked up? What if they decided to beat us up for fun?"  
  
"Then I'll beat them right back." Ryo snapped, "I'm going for blood anyways."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Takato asked in panic, "Those guys are huge and with muscles and everything. You don't have Cyberdramon with you to send out a Desolation Claw if you get stuck."  
  
Ryo turned to Henry without saying a thing, "Where's Rika?"  
  
"I don't know," Henry said, "I told her to go home after she spent some time at my house."  
  
"Only she didn't go home," Ryo thought dreamily, "She came to my house and I finally got a chance to hold her again. After she woke up around midnight, I took her back to her house. She couldn't have gone out, she was mentally and physically exhausted."  
  
"Ryo?" Kenta asked, "You okay? You look a bit spaced out."  
  
"Don't start a fight," Juri breathed, "That's dangerous."  
  
"I don't care how dangerous you guys think it is, I'm not going to let them get away with hurting Rika!" Ryo snapped. (Isn't he so sweet? ^_^)  
  
"Yeah and I said that she was so pathetic," Jason's bragging voice cut through the air, "She actually thought I'd date such a freak like her! Ain't that something?!" The rest of Jason's gang burst out into laughter.  
  
Ryo tensed up like a cat ready to spring on his prey. He stomped over angrily.  
  
"That's crazy," Kazu stammered, "He's going to get killed in there."  
  
"What is it between him and Rika anyways?" Takato asked, "Does he like her or something?" (^_^ so clueless Takato!)  
  
"Maybe he'll actually do some harm," Henry said, "I'm not too happy with Jason myself. I'd like to teach him a few tricks I learned in martial arts."  
  
"Hey it's the punk," Jason smirked as the rest of his gang sniggered evilly, "Hey punk. Where's your pathetic girlfriend? Is she at home crying her heart out?"  
  
"That's not funny Jason!" Ryo yelled, "Don't you dare criticize Rika in front of me! Not if you want to walk out in one piece."  
  
"Ooh, a threat, and from such a little weakling as well," Jason sneered, "Rika's so stupid, wait till I tell the whole school that the Digimon Queen was dumped by an inferior. And guys, we don't like threats do we?"  
  
Ryo didn't even flinch as the gang surrounded him.  
  
"Well, I'm giving you one last chance to get on your knees and beg for mercy," Jason chuckled.  
  
"Beg? When I'm done we'll see who's begging," Ryo retorted, "You're all talk."  
  
Jason's face twisted into a ugly snarl, "Get him!"  
  
All four of the gang members dove for Ryo who merely jumped to one side and watched as all the boys crashed to the ground.  
  
"Not so tough now are you?" Ryo asked smugly.  
  
"Get him! What are you doing?!" Jason shouted, yelling orders, "Max, Kenny get him!"  
  
Ryo kicked out expertly in a perfect black belt style smash kick, the two boys, Max and Kenny smashed back onto the two boys who were already sprawled on the ground. "Now it's just you and me Jason. Shaking?"  
  
Jason was shaking, in rage actually, he threw all his muscle power at Ryo in a punch. Ryo nimbly dodged it, grinning, he then punched Jason square in the face. "That's for picking on Rika!" Ryo kicked angrily, his fury building. "And that's for playing around with her feelings!" Jason groaned in pain, trying to wiggle away.  
  
"Gotcha!" one of the boys on the ground managed to hook onto Ryo's foot and send him stumbling.  
  
"Good work," Jason stood up and pinned Ryo against the wall, grabbing his neck, "Now I'm going to teach you a lesson punk." Jason wound up his fist and threw it forward.  
  
Ryo thought fast, he kicked forward, catching Jason in the stomach, then he ducked down as Jason's fist crashed into the building wall. Ryo snatched Jason's arm and twisted it back, "And this, my friend, is a warning that you had better never mess with Rika ever again!" Ryo threw Jason flat on his back with one of those wicked karate chop moves with a loud thud. Jason grimaced and didn't get up. There were loud gasps and chatter in the crowd.  
  
"Ryo Akiyama!" the vice principal exclaimed, "You have some serious explaining to do young man!"  
  
"Wow…" Takato breathed, "That was something. I've never seen someone so mad."  
  
"He wasn't just mad," Henry said, "He had a purpose."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rika walked into her Socials class when it was almost over, "I'm so sorry ma'am!"  
  
"It's all right Rika," her Socials teacher said kindly, "We all have our off days, now Ryo had a…a little incident to say the least. We're working on our projects which are due in two weeks from now. You'll have to do it without Ryo today."  
  
Rika merely nodded and sat down in her empty seat. Her mind was still full of Ryo, how he acted yesterday, so sensitive to her feelings. She even dreamed about him and every time she heard his name she felt like flying. Rika glanced at the empty desk beside her in confusion. Why wasn't Ryo here? She thought Ryo would be her to greet her like he always did, with his cute smile and energetic voice. Rika didn't do much and daydreamed the rest of the class away thinking about Ryo.  
  
When the bell rang, Rika went to Math, but Ryo wasn't there either.  
  
Henry was though, "Hi Rika. Can I sit here today?"  
  
"Sure," Rika said, "The Legendary Tamer's not here anyways. Have you seen him?" A hint of her regular composure in Rika's voice.  
  
Henry seemed to be holding back something, "Hey, how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, but don't change the subject. Where is he?" Rika persisted.  
  
Henry hesitated, "Well, he got into a fight with Jason and his gang this morning."  
  
'Oh no!" Rika gasped, "Is he hurt?" Funny, she was worried about him after all.  
  
"No no," Henry reassured, "He's fine, he won over all five of them hands down. I personally don't like fighting too much, but I have to say that he did give them exactly what they deserved. Ryo had some really good moves, I guess you don't call him the Legendary Tamer for nothing, the other guys didn't stand a chance. He was really steamed by what they did to you, it was amazing."  
  
Rika squirmed in her chair, "Yeah yeah, fine fine. But where is he if he's not hurt."  
  
"He got suspended," Henry said, "But Jason and his gang did too. I have to say he's in big trouble."  
  
"Oh, he got suspended just because of me?" Rika asked in horror, "I'm so sorry. I wish I never came to the dance, all I did was make trouble for us."  
  
"I think he knew what was coming for him," Henry said, "He did for you after all, I think he does care for you."  
  
"Thanks Henry, you just made me feel soooooooooooo much better." Rika sighed sarcastically, guilt washing over her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ryo didn't show up at all today and Rika tried to find him at his house but no luck there. Ryo didn't show up the next day either. By the day after, Rika was really worried that Ryo had been transferred to another school or something.  
  
"Where is he?" Rika said in panic, "It's not like I care but-"  
  
"He fought because of you," Kazu said in his typical snooty tone, "So if he got kicked out it's because of you too."  
  
"If you get hurt," Rika warned, "You can blame it on that big mouth of yours."  
  
"Don't worry," Henry said, "I'm sure he'll give us some kind of message soon."  
  
"Yeah," Takato said, "They won't just ship him off to another country."  
  
"He'll be fine," Juri and Kenta chorused.  
  
Rika bit into her sandwich in frustration, "I wished he'd just show up to tell me or something. I'm getting really worried about-"  
  
"Rika, are you really worried about me?" asked a familiar teasing voice.  
  
"Oh my God!" Rika jumped, "You idiot!"  
  
Ryo, grinning, sat down beside her, "Hi Rika, how are you?"  
  
"Fine," Rika said, rolling her eyes, Ryo was still himself, "Where the hell were you?!"  
  
"Well, let's see. Besides an in-school suspension, I've got a few detentions, a couple of thousand-word essays to write. Not to mention the apologies I had to give and I also had to clean a few classrooms," Ryo said smiling brightly at Rika, "Otherwise, I'd say I was busy."  
  
"Cute," Rika sighed, Ryo hadn't changed a teeny bit, "Anyways, why did you get into the fight?" Rika would have thanked him, but she knew Ryo would probably said something like, "I didn't do it for you." to make her feel embarrassed.  
  
"Oh, nothing, personal business," Ryo said.  
  
"Whatever," Rika jammed on her headphones and started eating wile Henry and Ryo chatted around her.  
  
"Hey Rika," Ryo called, tapping her on the shoulder.  
  
Rika sighed and tore of her headphones, "Can I help you with something?"  
  
"I was wondering…" Ryo said hesitatedly.  
  
"Yeah?" Rika said, staring at Ryo.  
  
"WouldyouliketogotoEnglandwithme?" Ryo said in a fast voice as if he really wasn't sure about this. For once, Rika saw that Ryo was blushing.  
  
"What?" Rika asked sarcastically, ignoring Henry's laughter, "Would you care to repeat that?"  
  
Ryo straightened up, "I said, would you like to go to England with me?"  
  
"What?" Rika dropped her sandwich, "Is this another lame attempt to make a joke?  
  
"It's no joke," Ryo assured, blushing.  
  
Rika studied him carefully, coming to the conclusion that Ryo looked even cuter when he blushed. "Why? Do you honestly think I could survive under the same roof as you?"  
  
Ryo blushed some more, almost at a loss for words, "I was just-um..."  
  
"Are you okay?" Rika demanded, "Are you sick or something?" Rika leaned over and felt Ryo's forehead, "You don't feel feverish."  
  
Ryo shivered when Rika bent back, oh boy, was he getting out of control now. Rika had never voluntarily touched him before.  
  
"Why are you going to England?" Rika asked suspiciously, "And even worse, why are you asking me to go with you?"  
  
"Where's England?" Kazu asked in confusion.  
  
"Kazu," Takato tried not to laugh at his friend, "You don't know where England is?"  
  
"No," Kazu said like the dim-witted person he is, "Where is it?"  
  
"Never mind," Ryo said in a rush. "Well, I guess it's because we're doing England in our project, I just thought you'd like to come-"  
  
"Let me get this straight," Rika said, trying not to laugh, "You're going to England because of our Socials project, which is, by the way, due in two weeks."  
  
"Actually no," Ryo corrected, "My parents came back the day before and they're going on another business trip in two days...to England. Since I've never been there and my grades haven't been so bad, they're letting me come with them."  
  
"And where do I come in?" Rika asked airily.  
  
"I was getting to that," Ryo said, flashing her another one of his drop- dead, gorgeous grins, "Since my parents' two executives can't come, they have two extra tickets. One's for me, and the other one is, I'm hoping, where you come in."  
  
"That's ridiculous," Rika said, "Why would you ask me to come along? I'm like a complete stranger-"  
  
"I'm not saying you have to come. And you're not a stranger, my parents...still..remember you." Ryo fell silent and so did Rika.  
  
"How is your project coming along?" Henry asked.  
  
"It's fine," Rika said, "I just don't want to present it or teach it."  
  
"So anyways, my parents said I could bring a friend," Ryo said, staring intently at Rika, "So do you want to come? You can ask your mother and tell me-"  
  
"I'll come," Rika said shortly, wondering what the hell she was saying. But her mouth didn't cooperate with her brain. "But I'm not your friend, I'm merely coming to do a better job on our project."  
  
"That's good enough for me," Ryo said happily, "Your mom won't mind I'm sure, you are an ace student after all."  
  
"I don't even need to ask her permission. If I'm going she can't stop me," Rika said curtly, "It's not like she'll have anything better for me to do. I get a fashion shoot out this weekend and it's supposed to take for-ever. If I go with you, I'll get out of it."  
  
Ryo shrugged, "I'm glad she's not my mother. Anyways..." Ryo told Rika all the details and things about the flight and procedure.  
  
"I can't believe they're actually going to miss school," Kazu wailed, "It's not fair."  
  
"You couldn't afford to miss school," Kenta said, "You're failing half of your classes!"  
  
"I don't mind school," Juri said.  
  
"Yeah, but you just come to see Takato," Henry snickered, laughing,  
  
"I think it's good for them to get away from school," Takato ignored Henry's comment, "It gets frustrating."  
  
Rika and Ryo both got up and went to their lockers. Rika passed Jason and his gang along the way, they glared at her but didn't do anything. Rika saw that all of the gang was badly bruised and battered. Jason himself had a black eye and a nasty cut on his cheek.  
  
"I'll get you back," Jason hissed, "Just you wait, Rika Nonaka."  
  
Rika made a face at him, "Just try you idiot. Crawl back inside the measly hole that you came from."  
  
"Oh my God," Rika gasped when the gang passed, "Did you do that?"  
  
Ryo shrugged and nodded.  
  
"Why?" Rika asked, "You got them bad, it's not that I sympathize them or anything."  
  
"Did I do a good job?" Ryo asked, grinning.  
  
"I'll give you an A plus," Rika answered, "But why did you go through all that trouble?"  
  
"Because of you," Ryo said softly.  
  
"Because of me?" Rika thought in confusion, "Why me? Why does he care that much? Now I'm even more confused."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I can't believe I'm actually going to sleeping in the same room as him," Rika complained to Henry at the airport, "What was I thinking anyways? Agreeing to this?"  
  
"I don't know," Henry grinned, "Maybe you'll actually have a good time."  
  
"Yeah, I'll be lucky if I survive," Rika said sarcastically, "Mom freaked when she found out I'll be in England. Humph, it's not like I care." Rika had gotten into a fight with her mom after Ms.Nonaka found out her daughter was going to spend 5 days with someone else. Rika had grabbed her things and walked out.  
  
"Hi Rika," Ryo said brightly, "We're getting ready to go in."  
  
"Are you dressed for hiking or something?" Rika said boredly, eyeing Ryo's outfit disdainfully. It was annoying yet amazing that everything Ryo wore made him look absolutely adorable.  
  
Ryo shrugged, "I don't know. Well come on, we don't want to miss our plane."  
  
"Where did you put Monodramon anyways?" Rika asked.  
  
"Digital World, I told him to wander till I get him," Ryo said, "Hey my mom's calling me, hurry okay?"  
  
"I should done that," Rika muttered, "Anyways Henry, be sure to give Renamon something to eat okay? And get my homework for me. And don't forget to bring Renamon if you go to the Digital World."  
  
"Sure thing," Henry said smiling.  
  
Rika gave Henry a quick hug, "You're the best, thanks! I'll send you a postcard."  
  
"OH! Wait!" Henry reached into his bag and handed Rika a nicely wrapped present, "Here. Since your birthday's tomorrow and you won't be here, I thought I'd give it to you now."  
  
Rika stared at him, "Thanks Henry…a lot."  
  
"What's wrong?" Henry looked at Rika carefully.  
  
Rika took the present, smiling, "Nobody else remember my birthday. Not even my so-called mom. Not Takato or Juri. Of course when it was Juri's birthday everyone remembered."  
  
Henry squeezed her shoulders gently, "Don't let that get to you. Do you want me to remind them?"  
  
"NO!" Rika exclaimed, "I don't care. They're not that good friends anyways."  
  
"Now you promise me something before you leave," Henry said.  
  
"What?" Rika demanded.  
  
"Promise me you'll relax and have some fun for a change," Henry replied, "Okay?"  
  
Rika hesitated and then nodded, "Fine. I promise."  
  
"Great!" Henry waved to her, "See you in 5 days! Bye!"  
  
Rika walked into the register area and stared outside until she couldn't see Henry anymore. Some friend the others were, they didn't even come to say Happy Birthday or even phone her the day before. Nobody cared, except for Henry, she might as well be invisible. No one cared, absolutely no one.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Rika!" Mrs.Akiyama said happily, "It's nice to see you again."  
  
"Hello," Rika said pleasantly, Ryo's parents were perfectly nice and normal, "Thank you for having me come along."  
  
"Oh you're quite welcome," Mr.Akiyama said, "Ryo said that you're doing a project with him."  
  
"Yeah," Rika said, she liked Ryo's parents. Sometimes she wondered how someone like Ryo could've came from such normal people, "It's on England, so I guess that's why your son asked me to come. He actually should've picked Kazu or Takato, I'm sure they'd be more fun than me."  
  
"Well, when we asked Ryo, he was very specific about who he wanted to come with us. I don't think he wanted anyone else to come." Mrs.Akiyama said.  
  
Rika shot Ryo a quick look, Ryo pretended not to notice and started filling in information about their luggage.  
  
When the four finally boarded the plane, Rika finally got to see something worthwhile. "Wow, I've never been on a plane before."  
  
"It's a smaller plane," Ryo said coming behind her, "It's a business plane. You've never rode a plane before?"  
  
"Nope!" Rika said, "Where do we sit?"  
  
"Here," Ryo said sinking down, "I hate plane rides, it's so boring and hot."  
  
"Well maybe if you'd take off your vest," Rika pointed out as Ryo's parents sat in front of them, shuffling business papers.  
  
"Yeah," Ryo said, "Come sit, or the plane's going to fly and you'll crash backwards."  
  
"Very funny," Rika snorted, sitting down, "Your parents still remember me, they're nicer than my mother will ever be."  
  
"They're nice, but busy. I don't get to see them very often," Ryo said, sighing, "I'm bored already."  
  
"Ryo," Mrs.Akiyama said, "We haven't even lifted off yet, you can't sulk through the whole ride."  
  
"I know." Ryo said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"If you get bored," Rika teased, "You could always annoy me."  
  
"That's so true," Ryo said, smirking, "Here. Sit over here, if you never been on a airplane, then you can get a whole new perspective from here. At least, that's how I saw it the first time."  
  
So Rika traded places with Ryo and gazed outside in admiration, "Wow! This is the first time I've ever seen things from up here. All those buildings look like something from a toy structure. It looks incredible!" Rika sighed contentedly, maybe this wouldn't be so bad. After all, five days without Kazu's annoying jeering and Juri's irritating gushing about Gogglehead.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After a while Ryo got really bored and just fell asleep. Rika giggled softly, how could he be bored? This was definitely something new and interesting. Rika took out Henry's present and ripped it open. A card fell out and sitting on her lap was a new premium booster pack of Digimon Cards.  
  
"Cool!" Rika exclaimed, "These just came out! This is awesome!" Rika opened the pack and flipped through the new premium pack. All new cards and first edition as well. Rika picked one up and examined it carefully, mentally thinking what to add to her prize-winning deck.  
  
"With this, I'll be unbeatable!" Rika declared, shuffling through the cards, "I should have took my Digimon Cards out of my suitcase, then I'd be able to modify it. Thanks so much Henry!" Henry had gotten her the perfect present, just goes to show how well Henry knew her. Rika opened Henry's card, it was computer made and it said on the inside…  
  
Rika,  
  
I wish you a very happy birthday.  
  
I hope you like my present and I  
  
know you'll make good use of it.  
  
Good luck on becoming the best  
  
Tamer in the world.  
  
From Henry  
  
Rika blinked back tears, Henry was such a good friend. Rika also took out the card Renamon made for her. Renamon had drew it herself and it wasn't as neat, but Rika definitely appreciated the gesture, at least someone remembered her birthday.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey!" Rika shook Ryo, "Wake up! Hello?! Can you hear me at all? Wake up or there's no lunch for you."  
  
"What-" Ryo groaned.  
  
"Ryo, honey," Mrs.Akiyama called, "Someone's coming around to take our lunch orders. So you better think about what you want, Rika was nice enough to wake you up."  
  
Ryo sighed impatiently, "Yeah, whatever."  
  
"Gee," Rika sniffed, "You're sure grouchy when you wake up. Just remind me not to wake you up on our flight home."  
  
"Sorry," Ryo said, smiling sheepishly, "I guess I wasn't awake enough. Thanks."  
  
"Next time I'll order the mystery meal for you," Rika said, grinning wickedly.  
  
"You're kidding me, right?" Ryo asked in disbelief, "Are you trying to poison me or something? There's no way I'll eat that."  
  
"I won't tell you what it is," Rika shot back, smiling. Rika relaxed, it has been long since she could chat comfortably with Ryo.  
  
"Mom," Ryo called, "Are we going to be there soon?"  
  
"In two hours," Mrs.Akiyama replied.  
  
"Ryo, why don't you card battle your friend with your Digimon Cards?" Mr.Akiyama suggested, "That'll keep you both busy after you eat. Ryo, you're always complaining that you don't have a challenge, well, I'm sure the Digimon Queen would be able to give you some."  
  
Rika smirked at Ryo who grinned at her in return. "So you want to battle?" Ryo asked.  
  
"I'd love for a chance to whip your butt," Rika said, "But I don't have my cards with me."  
  
"Hey, what makes you think you'll whip my butt," Ryo complained, hearing his parents laugh.  
  
"Lucky guess?" Rika said between giggles, "Hey, at least your parents know what Digimon Cards are. They even know I'm the Digimon Queen, that's not bad for parents. My mother saw me with them once and she thought they were fortune cards, she thought that I was practicing telling fortunes."  
  
"You?" Ryo burst into laughter, "I'd like to see that."  
  
Rika laughed some more and talked with Ryo for the rest of the voyage. It was amazing how much they had in common, Rika never really got close to Ryo after they broke up, but now she felt just right talking to him again. Rika and Ryo found that they never ran out of things to talk about. Chatting, laughing, and even flirting a bit, the plane reached England.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"We're here!" Ryo hopped out of the plane, "Yes! Finally I'm free!"  
  
Rika laughed, "You're so jumpy today."  
  
"I've spent half of my life on planes, it gets boring," Ryo said, spinning around.  
  
"Ryo, you and Rika go and find your luggage," Mrs.Akiyama said, "Your father and I will go to the customs."  
  
"Sure, come on Rika," Ryo grabbed her arm and pulled her away.  
  
"Hey!" Rika complained, letting herself be dragged around by Ryo. What was she thinking anyways, Ryo was her enemy for years. Rika didn't care at that minute, all she wanted was to have some fun.  
  
Ryo took Rika to the luggage pickup centre, "There, look for yours."  
  
Rika gazed around at the many plates that carried the luggage around, "Are you crazy? How am I supposed to find mine in all this mess?"  
  
Ryo spotted his and picked it up, "Here's mine, there's my parents." Ryo hauled them out as well.  
  
"That's terrific. Now why don't you help me to look for mine?" Rika suggested wryly.  
  
"Sure," Ryo grinned at her, "It's confusing I know. That's why I stick reflective tape on ours, so that they shine and stand out."  
  
"Thanks," Rika snapped sarcastically, getting annoyed again, "That's really helps me right now."  
  
"Don't worry," Ryo said, "I stuck a piece on yours too. Hey, there it is!" Ryo walked to a stand and yanked it out, "Here."  
  
Rika stared at Ryo strangely, "Thanks."  
  
"Is something the matter?" Ryo asked, looking questioningly at Rika.  
  
"Nope, I thought it'd take me forever to find my suitcase. Thanks again," Rika said smiling.  
  
"Any time," Ryo replied, brushing his hair out of his eyes, "Come on."  
  
"Thanks kids," Mr.Akiyama said, "Let's go outside."  
  
Ryo and Rika followed Ryo's parents outside to the vast city of London.  
  
"Wow…" Rika breathed, "I never knew there was so much more out there."  
  
"This is so big," Ryo said happily, "Wow, what a place!"  
  
London was bustling and busy, cars went up and down the streets. Buildings, both new and ancient, towered over them. The sky was clear and beautiful. All the colors blended in perfectly like a beautiful painting. They were in London.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ London! I always wanted to go to London, it sounds terrific. This wasn't such an exciting chapter, but will Rika find her love there? I don't know, but you can always keep reading. Rika isn't too nice, I'm just thinking about how she should act, everyone breaks down sometime! Rika and Ryo are getting closer, aren't they? Anyways, please review if you ever want to see those two together! ( 


	9. Confession to Love

Yahoo! I've got over 100 reviews, you guys rock! Thanks a whole bunch. I especially thank those of you who reviewed a heck of a lot, EverShadow, TSAngel, and Arabella Skydancer. You guys are terrific and I totally appreciate it, this chapter is dedicated to you!  
  
1 Chapter 9: Confession to Love  
  
"Rika, do you want to share a room with my mom or me?" Ryo asked.  
  
They had just registered at the first-class hotel and they were deciding who was sleeping where.  
  
Rika thought about it, she was still in a pretty good mood, "Well, if I share a room with you, will you actually let me get some sleep, or will you annoy me the whole night?"  
  
Ryo grinned wickedly, "Depends. Maybe I will."  
  
Rika pretended to be mad, "Well then I guess I'll sleep with your mother, I don't have the patience to cope with your immaturity."  
  
"You're calling me immature?" Ryo laughed, his blue eyes sparkling.  
  
"Yes!" Rika giggled.  
  
"Then I'm going to be bored for the rest of the vacation," Ryo said, "I'll miss having someone to yell at me everytime I do something wrong. There'll be no one to make life interesting." Ryo pretended to pout.  
  
Rika hit Ryo playfully on the shoulder, "Give me a break, stop all this acting! I'll share a room with you, but you had better shape up!"  
  
"Have we decided?" Mr.Akiyama asked.  
  
Ryo winked at Rika mischievously, "Yes Dad."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rika and the Ryo's family unpacked for their 5-day trip. Then Ryo's parents left for their business meeting and told Ryo and Rika that they could do anything and go anywhere they wanted, but just to be back before nine at night.  
  
"You're so lucky," Rika said, bouncing on her bed, "Your parents actually listen to you. My mom would never let me go off without worrying her hair off. Your parents are perfect, it's the example of the parents I'd like to have."  
  
"They're never around much though," Ryo muttered, looking upset.  
  
"Come on," Rika said, "I challenge you to a Digimon Card Battle."  
  
Ryo leaped up, "You're on! It's almost dinner anyways, we'll go out after we eat."  
  
Rika and Ryo each played their best decks, wiping out each others cards after each turn. Rika and Ryo were concentrating hard and trying their absolute best.  
  
Finally Rika took out the best card that was in the pack Henry had given her, "Digi-Modify! You're toast buddy!"  
  
Ryo dropped all his cards in surprise, "Aw man, how the hell did this happen? I've never seen that card before."  
  
"It's a premium card pal," Rika said, smirking, "Henry gave it the me. It's the newest pack, of course you've never seen it. I won, admit it, I'm just as good as the Legendary Tamer."  
  
"I never said you weren't as good as me," Ryo said, smiling, "But you're even better now. Next time I'll be ready, so be warned."  
  
Rika laughed and collected her cards, "Hey are you going to tell your parents that I kicked your butt."  
  
"You did not," Ryo said indignantly, "It was just a lucky pass, I'll get you next time."  
  
"Ha!" Rika retorted, "It was not lucky, it was ingenious."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rika and Ryo went out to dinner and stopped by the information centre to gather some attraction info. Then they went back to the hotel and hung around the lodge until it was bedtime.  
  
Rika snuggled into her covers, "Hello! Turn off the light!"  
  
Ryo was still reading a brochure on his bed, "Just a minute."  
  
"Somehow that minute that you said last time turned into twenty," Rika said sarcastically.  
  
"Mmm…" Ryo's eyes were still glued to the brochure.  
  
"Are you listening to me?" Rika demanded.  
  
"No…" Ryo said jokingly, "Hey this is cool, we have to check this out."  
  
"What?" Rika asked.  
  
Ryo showed her the brochure featuring the large maze in London, "Isn't that awesome? It's magnificent right?"  
  
Rika nodded, "It looks fun, let's go sometime. But now let's go to bed!"  
  
"You win," Ryo turned off the light and jumped into his bed, "Night Rika."  
  
"Night." Rika murmured.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rika's dream…………………………………  
  
"You foolish girl!" a dark shadow said, "You can only hope to be loved. No one will ever care about a cold girl like you! They all appreciate someone like Juri, who has feminine beauty and qualities. You will only be left in the dust! You think Takato or Juri or Kazu or Kenta will ever think you as their friend? They only care about themselves."  
  
Takato, Juri, Kazu, and Kenta were fading away in Rika's mind.  
  
"Where are you going? Don't leave me here!" Rika shouted, "That shadow's going to kill me!"  
  
"See? They don't care," the shadow snickered, "Neither does Henry, he only pretends he cares so you won't yell at him. In reality he just wants to get away from you, like everyone else."  
  
Henry was also fading.  
  
"Henry!" Rika cried, "Oh Henry, don't leave me alone! Ryo! Where are you?!"  
  
"Ryo?" the shadow laughed evilly, "Give me a break, do you really think that pathetic fool will help you? That poor excuse for a Tamer? He won't help you, no one will, you might as well live with it!"  
  
Ryo also faded away.  
  
"No!" Rika exclaimed, "Ryo! Why?!"  
  
"You are designated to live your life alone, all alone!" the shadow sneered, "Don't even try to get close to the others, no one likes you and they never will! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Rika woke up with a start, sweating. Rika shivered and whimpered silently.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next day Rika woke up in a seriously foul mood. Ryo wasn't there when she woke up, but Rika didn't want to see him anyways. "That stupid dream!"  
  
"What dream?" Ryo asked teasingly, "About me?"  
  
Rika shot him a glare that could kill, "Shut up, I had enough of your dumb jokes. Just shut up!"  
  
Ryo backed away, a wounded look in his soft blue eyes, his good mood obviously shattered. "Sorry."  
  
Rika jumped out of bed and into the shower, slamming the bathroom door.  
  
"What a shame," Ryo murmured, "She was so sweet yesterday, looks like the magic wore off."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Ryo, why don't you and Rika tour England today?" his mother suggested.  
  
Rika ate her toast quietly, without a word, Ryo's parents had no clue what the problem was so she couldn't grill them. Anyways, if she opened her mouth, she's probably scream in fury.  
  
Ryo cast a quick look at Rika, "I don't think so, don't worry Mom, we'll figure something out."  
  
"Okay honey," Mrs.Akiyama said, "Same rule as yesterday okay? Your father and I are very busy today so you probably won't see us."  
  
Ryo nodded as his parents left. Then he turned to Rika, a bright smile on his face, obviously trying to make a conversation again, "So where do you want to go?"  
  
"You're pathetic," Rika muttered, her old tone back, "I don't want to go anywhere with you! So just lay off okay? Don't keep trying, it makes me laugh. Just leave me alone."  
  
Ryo sighed, hurt flashing in his eyes, "Rika, what's wrong, you were so nice yesterday."  
  
"Nice?" Rika snorted, "That was yesterday, well, today's a new day. So back off."  
  
"Rika, do you want to talk about something?" Ryo asked pleadingly, "Maybe you'll feel better if you come on a tour with me."  
  
Rika got up and went into her room, "As if I'd feel better with you! I'll feel much better when I'm away from you!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ryo hung around the hotel and went on a little souvenir hunting for a while. He was sad that Rika had been blew off by him again, he thought he had finally gotten through her, but… Ryo was so sure there was more to Rika than just her icy personality, if only Rika would confide in him. Ryo just wanted to make Rika happy, but it sure wasn't working.  
  
Rika was lying on her bed, flipping through the brochures she and Ryo got yesterday. As she looked through each one, she ripped it up angrily and threw it in the garbage. "Stupid, all so stupid." Rika eyed the birthday card Renamon and Henry had given her. "Some birthday! No one even cares about my birthday, I shouldn't even have been born. Mom doesn't care, probably forgot. Takato and the others probably don't even want to know. Who knows what Henry was thinking when he gave me the card? He probably just showed some sympathy to me for having no friends."  
  
Rika groaned and closed her eyes, stupid dream. She knew she shouldn't let all this friends and birthday stuff get to her. It was just dumb anyways, who needs friends, or birthdays? Rika moped around all day, until 4 o'clock. The sun was already setting, in England it got dark so soon. Rika eyed a brochure about a park with blessings that was meant to drive out evil spirits. "What a joke. I guess I'll check that out."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ryo came back later to check on Rika, and she wasn't there.  
  
"Oh man," Ryo sighed, "Now where did that wild girl go to? She's a handful." Ryo knew he'd never be able to find Rika in this new city. His eyes fell on the brochure on her bed. Ryo picked it up and read, "Spiritual Doom Park. A dark park that takes its visitors on a spiritual journey with its monuments. Featuring many ghastly spirits and a way to drive out the evil in you. Beware of strange noises and haunted readings."  
  
Ryo hopped out in wonder, "What that hell was that? Why did Rika go there? I'll never understand girls, but that place gives me the creeps. Rika shouldn't be there alone, you never know who'd pop up. Spiritual Doom Park, ha! What a laugh. But damn it Rika had to go there, it would be just like her to pick a place that's haunted."  
  
Ryo hurried outside.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"It's not fair," Rika moaned at the park, she was kneeling in front of a statue that show a demon ready to cut the thread of life of a person. 'Even if this stuff is just mumbo jumbo, it's about as miserable as I feel."  
  
The whole park was filled with mythical creatures with a whole new story to them. Rika didn't buy any of that, but it was definitely quiet and eerie here. Rika didn't want anyone to bother her and no one was here, not that anyone would come. There were lots of stone structures and carvings of strange monsters that cursed and swore revenge.  
  
"Rika!" a sharp voice cut through the silence.  
  
Rika whirled around in surprise and saw Ryo, his handsome face tense and bothered. "Go away! Can't I ever get away from you?!"  
  
"Rika, this isn't funny," Ryo said in a low voice, "This place is like a graveyard."  
  
"Yeah?" Rika asked angrily, "And that makes it the perfect place for me, doesn't it?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ryo demanded, "Have you lost it? What's wrong with you anyways?"  
  
"Nothing you need to know," Rika shot back, "Get lost!"  
  
"That's not going to work this time," Ryo said, "I am so not leaving you here, in the midst of some whacko curse yard."  
  
"Leave me alone!" Rika yelled.  
  
"Sssh!" Ryo hissed.  
  
"What's the matter?" Rika snapped, "Afraid you'll disturb the spirits?"  
  
"Spirits? Don't tell me you actually buy all that junk about spirit and fate and blah." Ryo made a face, "That's just stupid. Now come with me now!"  
  
"Why Oh-Boss-of-the-World?" Rika rolled her eyes.  
  
"Listen," Ryo said desperately, "Can we finish this argument back in our room? You can hit me all you like, but just get out of here!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"No," Rika said, "Leave me alone. I want to stay here. This is exactly where I should be."  
  
Ryo shook his head, "What are you talking about? Nobody deserves to be here!"  
  
"I do," Rika said quietly, "Fate puts me in this stupid world."  
  
"Rika, there's something you're not telling me here and I want to know what," Ryo ordered angrily, "What right do you have to put yourself down like that? You're going to give up all that's going for you?"  
  
"And what right do you have to stop me, huh? You should mind your own damn business!" Rika yelled, "Everyone hates me, they all just want to get away from me! They don't realize that I have feelings too!" Rika turned away.  
  
Ryo walked up to Rika, "Rika, look at me."  
  
"NO!" came Rika's response.  
  
"Look at me," Ryo said steadily.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Ryo shook his head, the girl was stubborn, "Rika, I'll say this one more time, look at me. Or I'll make you look."  
  
Rika twirled around, "What?!!!!??!"  
  
Ryo looked straight into Rika's violet eyes, taking in the hurt and pain that clouded them, "Rika, do I look like I hate you?"  
  
Rika didn't answer.  
  
"Answer me."  
  
"NO! Okay! NO!" Rika shouted furiously, "But what do you want? You're so annoying, I hate you!"  
  
"Okay, that doesn't help." Ryo said, he wasn't going to give up this time, "Do you really hate me?"  
  
"Yes, yes, yes!" Rika yelled, "Now leave me alone."  
  
"There must be a reason as to why you hate me," Ryo persisted, "What is it? Is it because I annoy you and tease you? Or is it because I'm the Legendary Tamer? Or it is because I steal attention away from you? I don't mean to do any of that you know." Ryo fell silent and gazed at Rika, speaking in a soft voice, "Or is it because I left that year?"  
  
Rika shivered, tears filling her eyes, she didn't want to talk about it. She wanted Ryo to leave her alone, but it was so clear that he wasn't going to do that. "It's because of all that and much more you jerk! I don't want to talk about it so go away. Sometimes I think you talk to me just to make me upset."  
  
Ryo frowned, a flash of hurt came across his eyes, "Why would I do that?"  
  
"I don't know," Rika snapped, struggling not to cry, "How would I know you? Why did you leave me an year ago?"  
  
"I didn't mean to-" Ryo started.  
  
"I'm so sure," Rika cut in.  
  
"I was just being stupid, I didn't-"  
  
"Don't tell me that, lies, all lies," Rika interrupted.  
  
"Rika, I told you-"  
  
"I don't need you to tell me anything," Rika said.  
  
"Rika!" Ryo shouted, "Would you just listen to what I have to say?!"  
  
Rika looked startled that Ryo raised his voice, then she scowled and tossed her hair. "Why should I?"  
  
"It won't hurt," Ryo said, "Just listen. I dumped Jennifer two days after I left."  
  
"Why?" Rika demanded, "Are you going to trying to break the record for dumping the most girls or something?"  
  
"Hey," Ryo said patiently, "I'm trying to tell you something. I dumped her because I realized she wasn't right for me."  
  
"How observant of you," Rika said airily.  
  
"Rika," Ryo said, shaking his head, he definitely wasn't getting through to her, "Have you ever read any of the letters I sent you?"  
  
"No, why would I? It's probably just more lies you're trying to feed me, just like Jason did." Rika snapped.  
  
Ryo gasped, his eyes clouded in pain as he took a few steps back. "I've never, ever lied to you," Ryo whispered, his voice shaking.  
  
Rika saw the damage she had done, Ryo looked as if someone had slapped him across the face. Rika shook her head, trying to clear it. She didn't want to feel sorry for Ryo, especially after what he did. "Just go away."  
  
"Why?" Ryo asked sorrowfully, his eyes filled with grief, "All I'm asking you is that you give me another chance, I'll find some way to prove that I care."  
  
"Why do you care?" Rika questioned, "It's not like I've been great to you."  
  
"Because I do," Ryo said, "I just want to make you happy, but you're not listening to me. I made a mistake that time when I left and I'm not going to do it again. I never said I was perfect, I make mistakes like all human beings."  
  
"And just what are you trying to say?" Rika demanded, "If I admit that there's something wrong, would you go away? Or do you plan to hang around until you make me cry?"  
  
Ryo looked at her intensely, his blue eyes filled with confusion and torture, "Why would I want to make you cry? How can you even say such a thing?" Ryo's voice trembled, "You really hate me don't you?"  
  
Rika felt her tears start falling, "You don't understand, I'm so jealoused of you. That's why I hate you, you're always so perfect. I'm just nobody compared to you. I hate that, and more, you have to rub it in!"  
  
Ryo grabbed Rika's hands, holding them tightly, "What are you talking about? What do you mean I rub it in?"  
  
Rika tried to pull away, shaking her head.  
  
Ryo didn't let go, he clutched her hands tighter, his sapphire eyes even more intense. "Tell me. What's wrong? What do I have that you don't?"  
  
"Everything!" Rika sobbed, "I hate you! Just seeing you disgusts me! You know, you're so perfect! You're the Legendary Tamer and you're the champion of the Card Game! Every guy wants to be your friend and every girl wants to date you!"  
  
"What does that have to do with you?" Ryo demanded, "So girls crowd around me, it's not a pleasant experience. You just beat me at the card game yesterday! And I'm so not perfect!"  
  
"That's not all," Rika said in a rush of words, her tears falling faster, "You have parents that actually listen to you. You an ace student. You got friends and a Digimon. You never have to worry about doing something wrong. You even have a sword. It's not fair! Why am I so weak compared to you?! I hate you! You have everything you could ever possibly wish for!"  
  
"I don't have everything I want," Ryo said, "I can't have what I want the most! And that hurts!"  
  
"What more do you want?" Rika snapped, trying to struggle away, "To rule the universe?"  
  
"No," Ryo said quietly.  
  
"Then what do you want?!" Rika shouted.  
  
"You." Ryo said simply, his powerful cobalt eyes gleaming.  
  
Rika froze in shock, "What?" Rika felt emotions rush through her a million miles per hour. She felt dizzy and weak. What the hell did he mean?  
  
Ryo quickly caught Rika in his arms before she collapsed, "Rika!"  
  
"Don't…" Rika pleaded, "Don't start this again…"  
  
Ryo lifted Rika up in his arms, "Start what?"  
  
Rika started weeping again, "The whole thing about the past. I don't want to know. I hate this, why can't you leave me alone?"  
  
"Because I care," Ryo replied, "I'm not leaving you like this."  
  
Rika cried softly, her body shaking, "You left me all alone, I just don't want to get hurt again…"  
  
"Then just say so!" Ryo said, shaking his head, "I don't want to hurt you! You're the one who's been assuming that."  
  
"But you left…" Rika sobbed, tears blurring up her vision, "I thought if I got close to you again you'd take off again."  
  
"I know you don't trust me," Ryo said, "But I really, really mean what I say. Listen, I'm going to take you back to the hotel and I want to show you something, okay? Will you come with me?"  
  
Rika nodded, feeling exhausted. "I'm scared," she thought, "I'm really scared." Rika rested in Ryo's arms as he carried her back.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ryo set Rika gently down on her bed, "Now just take it easy, okay? I'm going to look for something."  
  
Rika closed her eyes and laid on her bed in exhaustion. Ryo flipped open his suitcase and dug around till he found what he was looking for.  
  
"Rika," Ryo said.  
  
"What?" Rika sat up.  
  
Ryo handed her a wrapped present with a silver bow, "Here. Happy Birthday."  
  
Rika could only stare at the gift in wonder.  
  
"What's wrong? It's not a bomb," Ryo said in confusion.  
  
"You remembered?" Rika said in a tearful voice.  
  
Ryo frowned and put down the present. He sat down beside Rika and wrapped his arms around her, "What is it?"  
  
"They all forgot," Rika started sobbing again. This time she didn't care, she threw herself into Ryo's arms, all she wanted was some comfort.  
  
Ryo held her tightly, "Who? Takato and them?"  
  
Rika nodded and sniffed, "We all told each other our birthdays. They all remembered Juri's. It's not fair, only Henry remembered. It's not like I'm not a person like them! I didn't think anyone would remember. Even my mom didn't remember."  
  
"Is that why you were so sad today?" Ryo asked. He pulled Rika up to his chest gently, cuddling her in his arms.  
  
Rika buried her face into his chest and sobbed, "I'm sorry I was so mean today. I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
"Sometimes I think I deserve it," Ryo said quietly, "I'm sorry you feel so bad on your birthday. I wish I could make it better. I was going to take you out today and give you your present then, but…"  
  
Rika wiped her tears away, "It's okay, at least you remember." Rika felt silent and added softly, "After all this time…"  
  
Ryo leaned closer to her, "You didn't think I'd forget did you?"  
  
Rika shook her head, "I don't think we should do this."  
  
"Why?" Ryo whispered, "You already know how I feel about you, I'm not going to deny it."  
  
"But I can't," Rika protested, "How am I going to be sure you won't leave again?"  
  
"How about this?" Ryo murmured, "If I leave again, you can kill me with Renamon."  
  
Rika giggled, "Ryo!"  
  
"I think that's the first time you said my first name ever since I came back," Ryo said softly, trying to lighten the subject.  
  
"I think you're right," Rika replied in a small voice. She sounded almost afraid.  
  
Ryo wrapped his arms gently around Rika, circling her waist. Rika shivered in fear and closed her eyes as Ryo leaned down to kiss her passionately…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^_^ Ha! That's suspense for you. They're finally together, how romantic. So what do you think? Do you think Rika gave in too easily, but she was already emotionally depressed anyways. Even the toughest person has to cave in sometime. I know, I know, Rika's a strong person, just how many times have I heard that? Anyways, please review! 


	10. Passion and Warmth

Wow, people, I've never gotten so many reviews before it was amazing! Thanks for everyone's compliments and without further a due…  
  
Chapter 10: Passion and Warmth  
  
Rika felt Ryo's lips press gently on hers, she shivered in delight. It was the first time Ryo, or anyone for that fact, had ever kissed her. It felt…wonderful. Rika wasn't sure how to react but just by instinct. She slowly wrapped her arms around Ryo's neck, silently pleading for him not to stop. Rika experienced the true power of Ryo's kiss, everything felt just right, warmth surged through her body. She didn't feel alone anymore and a new happiness flooded through her. Rika felt herself melt in Ryo's embrace.  
  
Ryo gently pulled back, his eyes lingering on the beautiful girl in front of him. Rika blushed, her eyes filling with happiness.  
  
"You okay?" Ryo murmured, lightly reaching up to stroke her cheek.  
  
"Yeah," Rika whispered, shaking a bit, she was still a bit afraid.  
  
"Rika…" Ryo said hesitating, "I have something to tell you."  
  
"What?" Rika asked, staring into Ryo's entrancing blue eyes and savouring the warm feeling she received from just looking into his eyes.  
  
"I-I realized this when I broke up with Jennifer," Ryo stammered, "I-I love you."  
  
Rika looked at him in surprise, not sure what she should say. "That's interesting, why didn't you say so before?"  
  
"Because I was afraid you'd never like me," Ryo said.  
  
"That's so not true," Rika said in a barely audible voice, "Oh Ryo…"  
  
"Sssh…" Ryo said softly. His lips met hers again, Rika gasped in shock as even more love reached her heart this time. The kiss was pure and tender. Rika moaned and kissed Ryo back, she felt him trembling in surprise. Rika closed her eyes, she wished Ryo would never stop kissing her. It felt so right. The passion, the sincerity, the tenderness…  
  
"Rika…" Ryo said, pulling back for air. He didn't want to scare Rika by kissing her too fast.  
  
Rika opened her eyes and smiled at Ryo, "I never thought I'd feel like that."  
  
Ryo smiled, gently kissing her on her forehead, "Neither did I." Rika sighed in content, and snuggled in Ryo's arms. Ryo sighed in relief, wrapping his arms around Rika once more.  
  
"Do you want to open your present now?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Sure," Rika murmured, relaxing in Ryo's arms as he reached over and handed her the gift.  
  
"I hope you like it," Ryo said wryly, "Cause I know Henry won't."  
  
Rika giggled and ripped open the paper, "Oh my gosh!" Rika gasped, "Is this really for me?!"  
  
"Yeah," Ryo said, nudging her playfully, "Unless I know someone else who has their birthday today."  
  
Rika held up a longbow and the quiver of arrows, her face lighting up in content, "Wow! Ever since I saw you with a weapon I wanted one. Where did you get it?"  
  
"Cyberdramon and I found it the last time we went to the Digital World," Ryo said, "I thought you might like it. I figured you're that type of girl who rather fight her way out instead of cheering on the sidelines like Juri."  
  
Rika put the weapon down, clutching Ryo's arm tightly, "Thanks again Ryo. I'm so sorry of the way I acted."  
  
"It's okay," Ryo hugged her, "I guess it's not like I deserve immediate forgiveness or something."  
  
"I dreamed last night," Rika said suddenly.  
  
"Of what?" Ryo asked, looking concerned.  
  
"There was this shadow thing and it kept telling me that I was no good. That I would never have any friends. It said that everyone appreciated Juri's feminine beauty as opposed to me. Then everyone started fading away, even Henry. He said that they all hated me and that I had a heart of ice." Rika said in a rush of tears.  
  
Ryo frowned, gently wiping away Rika's tears, "That's not true, okay, so maybe you could use a bit of lighting up once in a while but no one hates you. I think they're all more afraid of getting on your bad side more, so that's why they keep their distance. I know Henry isn't just playing around with you. And I certainly don't prefer Juri more than you."  
  
"That's nice to know," Rika said softly, throwing her arms around Ryo.  
  
Ryo fingered Rika's longbow, "Now listen carefully to me, that longbow has Ancient Magic in it."  
  
Rika looked confused, she laid back in Ryo's arms, making herself comfortable, "I don't understand, what's Ancient Magic?"  
  
"I was getting to that part," Ryo grinned, "Ancient Magic is magic that's ancient."  
  
Rika groaned, "Ryo! Give me a break, that doesn't help!"  
  
"Okay, Ancient Magic is the magic that's from a long time ago. The Digital World was once divided into 8 Kingdoms of Courage, Love, Friendship, Sincerity, Reliability, Hope, Knowledge, and Light. Its rulers were each of the old Digi-Destined in Season One, Tai, Sora, Matt, Mimi, Joe, TK, Izzy, and Kari. The power from the Digi-Destined's crest created a force strong enough to lock the Darkness that threatened the collapse of the Digital World into a deep odyssey, in the core of the Digital World. The Kingdoms were all at peace and in some cases the princes and princesses did get married to join their kingdoms."  
  
"Marry? In the Digital World?" Rika asked in disbelief, "Why?"  
  
"To gain power, I guess," Ryo continued, "When they married-"  
  
"Don't use that word!" Rika commanded, "It makes me sick, married! My mom got married and divorced, what's the use of marriage!"  
  
"Rika," Ryo moaned, "What other word am I supposed to use?"  
  
"Never mind," Rika said, "Just keep going."  
  
"Anyways, before I was so rudely interrupted," Ryo said teasingly, receiving a playful shove from Rika, "Tai married Sora and Joe married Mimi. Matt and Izzy remained single. TK and Kari did marry later on. When the Kingdoms joined, it created more power in each of their crests. But the Darkness grew stronger over time and gradually weakened their defences. Not having combined crest power, Matt and Izzy's land got taken over rapidly and both princes died. Joe, Mimi, Tai, and Sora hung on long enough to pass the throne to the Season 02 DigiDestined. Yolei took over Joe and Mimi's land and soon married Ken who tried to look over Matt's kingdom. Davis was the heir to Tai and Sora's kingdom. Cody took over Izzy's kingdom and tried very hard to restore it. TK and Kari combined their lands in marriage soon after. But the Darkness sucked away all the power from the deceased DigiDestined's crest, making him even stronger. Soon he wiped out the whole Digital World and killed all the DigiDestined. Then we came along and tried to restore the balance, in which we succeed. Now the Darkness is rising again."  
  
(Now don't get me wrong people, I'm not trying to kill off the old DigiDestined and I didn't want Matt and Izzy to die first either. They're one of my fav characters. I'm just telling a story to make my story work. And all the couples that are together are the ones I support. This is just something I added in to make it interesting. Capeesh?)  
  
"That's a sad story," Rika said quietly, "Except for all the marrying. But what does that have to do with-"  
  
"I'm getting to that," Ryo said, smiling. He leaned over and gently kissed Rika on her forehead, making her burst in fits of giggles. "Anyways, it is believed that when the Darkness downloaded the crest power of each of the DigiDestined, a part of their light managed to escape and take a form. That is to believe to be the weapons that you and I both have."  
  
Rika frowned, playing with the seam of Ryo's shirt, "So you mean that the light from their crest created the weapons? So the light is the weapon?"  
  
"It's confusing, I know," Ryo assured, "But that's right."  
  
"O-kay, but how do you know all this?" Rika asked.  
  
"Cyberdramon told me," Ryo said, "Well, part of it anyways. The rest I learned from the Ancient Lost City."  
  
"What is that?" Rika said pointedly, "How come you never told me anything about Ancient Lost City and stuff?"  
  
"You never asked, "Ryo teased, gently caressing her cheek, "Besides, everytime I talked to you, you push me away."  
  
"Well," Rika said, "Tell me now."  
  
Ryo glanced at his watch, "Well, we can still catch a late dinner if you want. I'll tell you then."  
  
"Sure," Rika agreed, "Just let me wash up." Rika got and up and kissed Ryo lightly on the cheek, giggling as he blushed. Then she flounced off.  
  
Ryo sighed dreamily and laid back on his bed, "Oh God, thank you! This is the best day of my entire life!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Ryo!" Rika exclaimed, "Where are we going?!"  
  
"I'm trying to find it," Ryo scratched his head, "I'm sure it's here. It's just a bit confusing, that's all."  
  
"Admit it, you're lost," Rika teased.  
  
"I am not," Ryo said indignantly, "Okay, so maybe I'm a bit lost."  
  
Rika took the map from Ryo's hands and examined it, "Okay, looks like we're over here. Then left and turn…"  
  
Rika started to walk forward, "Follow me!"  
  
Ryo sighed, "How did I end up following you?"  
  
Rika smiled, "Because I know where I'm going and you don't!"  
  
"Yeah right," Ryo scoffed, "Give me a break!"  
  
  
  
20 minutes later…………………………………………  
  
Ryo was grinning as Rika was sighing a frustrated sigh, "So where are we now?"  
  
"Very funny," Rika snapped, giving Ryo the evil eye, "Let's just find somewhere else. I'm sick of walking in circles. Pretty soon it'll be time for bed!"  
  
Ryo looked around, "Fine. I don't know, you pick a spot."  
  
Rika punched Ryo playfully on the shoulder, causing him to wince, "Technically, I don't really care. I just want to hear the rest of the Ancient Magic story. So I propose that we snatch something at a fast food place and scram. Then you can finish your story before I scream in impatience!"  
  
Ryo caught Rika's eye and grinned wickedly, "Sounds fine with me."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Okay, now continue," Rika commanded. The two had brought their dinners, a burger, some fries, and a Coke, and they were sitting in a quiet park to eat.  
  
"Okay, okay," Ryo said, taking a bite of his burger, "Where was I? Oh yeah, when I was wandering around the Digital World with Cyberdramon we crossed a waterfall. Over it was this pile of ruins, you know, like a ruined city in ancient days. It was pretty depressing. Anyways, I found this stone tablet and read the whole darn thing. It was a lot of riddles and stuff, but what I told you is basically it."  
  
"So what does Ancient Magic do anyways?" Rika asked in puzzlement.  
  
"Well, it gives your weapon some kind of power or magic. I'm not quite sure what it is in your case though," Ryo said, "The deepest magic will only react if you really believe in it."  
  
"Oh no, not this belief stuff again," Rika moaned, "You know how many times I heard the words, believe in yourself?"  
  
Ryo smiled at her, "Well, it's true. I don't even know my Ancient Power yet, but once it starts up, it'll keep going. It's supposed to be really powerful."  
  
"Power, huh?" Rika mused, "I could deal with that. But what happened to that whole thing about the old DigiDestined?"  
  
"They're gone, all of them died." Ryo said, "That's why the balance of the Digital World collapsed to the Darkness. Now we have to defeat the Darkness."  
  
Rika finished her dinner and stood up, "Okay, I hope we won't get creamed trying."  
  
Ryo shrugged, "It's not like we don't everyday. Come on, let's head back."  
  
Rika smiled knowingly, "Let's not."  
  
Ryo yawned, "What are you talking about? I'm tired, having to chase you all around the city. Is this another attempt to disagree with everything I say?"  
  
"But I want to do something for the remaining of my birthday," Rika said, "It's only 8 o'clock."  
  
"All right you win," Ryo said, "Let's see, where can we go…?"  
  
"Not somewhere corny…or sappy…or dumb please," Rika added.  
  
"How about the Firework Display Centre?" Ryo suggested.  
  
Rika wrinkled her nose, "As long as it's not stupid. What is it?"  
  
Ryo took her hand, grinning, "Guess you'll find out."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Ryo!" Rika snapped, "Stop dragging me around everywhere! In case you haven't noticed, I have legs just like you!"  
  
"I know, I know," Ryo said, letting go of her hand, "Here we are."  
  
Rika looked around, "Look they're getting ready to launch one." A blue spark lit the sky and exploded. There was a lot of cheering and yelling. More sparks lit the air.  
  
"Cool!" Rika said, "I wish Mom would take me out more, then I'd at least be able to see some fireworks. Ryo, don't you think this is magnificent?" Rika turned around when no one answered, "Ryo? God, where did he go now? Ryo?" Rika pushed past the crowd and glanced around quickly. "Oh my gosh, this is ridiculous, I'll never find him in the dark."  
  
"Rika!" Ryo called from above.  
  
Startled, Rika gazed up and saw a park, "What the hell are you doing up there? How did you get up there anyways? Did you swing up like a monkey?"  
  
"Ha ha," Ryo said dryly, "I'm full of surprises. Come on up."  
  
Rika sighed, it was clear Ryo wasn't going to come down. She grabbed a branch and hauled herself up, it was like climbing a mini mountain. Ryo reached down and kept a firm hold on her wrist. "Thanks." Rika jumped up beside Ryo.  
  
"Nice view up here." Ryo said casually.  
  
"You could at least tell me where you were going," Rika shot back.  
  
"Sorry," Ryo sat down on the grass, "It's better up here, less noise, no one else."  
  
"I guess you could say that," Rika said, sitting down close beside him. Both her and Ryo were kind of nervous around each other. Rika didn't want to act too nice but she didn't want to snap either. Both of them enjoyed the continuous display of sparks that blasted into the sky.  
  
"I wish that Mom would take me out sometime," Rika mumbled, "I never go out much at all. It drives me crazy!"  
  
Ryo slipped his arms around Rika's waist gently and cautiously, "Why don't you tell her how you feel?"  
  
Rika giggled softly, lying back in Ryo's arms, "I wish it was that easy! Whenever I talk to my mom I end up blowing up the roof! She doesn't listen to me, and she's my complete opposite. I like jeans and a simple shirt, she likes frilly dresses and blouses. I play Digimon cards, she thinks their fortune-telling cards. When I talk to a boy she automatically assumes that he's my boyfriend. What is that? And I'm not allowed to have a boyfriend or go anywhere with a boy alone, but I'm allowed to wear a evening gown!"  
  
Ryo laughed quietly, his warm breath tickling her neck, "That must be frustrating."  
  
Rika sighed, "Yeah." She was suddenly aware how close Ryo was, Rika shivered, "Ryo, don't. Please."  
  
Ryo immediately fell back, releasing her, "Sorry."  
  
"It's not you," Rika said softly, "I'm not sure I'm ready yet."  
  
Ryo looked at her, gazing deep into her violet eyes, "You still don't trust me yet."  
  
Rika looked helplessly at him, "Oh, don't be mad. I'm just not ready-"  
  
Ryo took Rika's hands in his, "I'm not mad, and I won't be at you. But Rika, trust has to start somewhere."  
  
Rika closed her eyes, "Ryo, will you promise me something?"  
  
Ryo leaned close to her, "Anything. Just say the word."  
  
Rika looked into his concerned blue eyes, feeling tears well up in her own eyes, "Don't leave again. Please. I don't think I can handle it if you do."  
  
"I won't," Ryo said in a low voice, "I promise with all my heart." Ryo wrapped his arms around Rika, pulling her close.  
  
Rika trembled and sobbed quietly, leaning again Ryo for support.  
  
Ryo tilted her face up gently and whispered, "I love you."  
  
Rika quivered as an overwhelming feeling washed over her. She felt so dizzy and confused again, it was her emotions running their course again.  
  
Ryo leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips, his arms slid down to her waist and tightened. Rika moaned softly, feeling her pulse pick up. She felt so warm and so scared as well. Rika slipped her arms around Ryo's neck and pulled him closer, begging him not to stop. Rika could feel the tenderness and the sweetness of their kiss, she never felt so alive. Wrapped up in Ryo's passionate embrace, she could only plead for him never to stop. Ryo felt Rika shaking so he cut the kiss short and pulled back, he didn't want Rika to freak out by his actions. Rika blushed and leaned against Ryo.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ryo asked, "I didn't hurt you anything did I?"  
  
"No," Rika whispered, "I was a little scared, but it's okay. I never thought I'd ever feel like this, Ryo. Well…" Rika blushed again, "I guess if you want to keep kissing me that's okay with me. I know you probably think I'd freak out or something. I'm probably not very good at this, I've never did this before. You can probably tell, I'm a bit awkward. Anyways, thank you for being here." Rika was so nervous she kept speaking.  
  
Ryo was grinning and shaking his head. He cut her off by another kiss. "Relax," Ryo whispered, "I won't hurt you, I promise." Ryo's kiss was much more sweeter this time, Rika giggled and melted in his embrace. Ryo bent her down slowly until Rika was lying with her back on the grass.  
  
"Ryo!" Rika giggled, "Stop it!" She kissed Ryo back with more passion than she expected from herself. She heard Ryo gasp in surprise. Rika felt more relaxed than she had in ages, it felt so right. She wished she never had to leave the safe haven of Ryo's arms.  
  
"I'm not scaring you, am I?" Ryo whispered.  
  
Rika shook her head, "No. Oh, don't stop, please..." Rika moaned softly when she felt Ryo's lips captures hers again. She needed to heal, to dissolve all the loneliness she felt over the years. Rika's heart melted, she felt her heart start to mend. All the pain and anger she felt evaporated. She felt like she was drowning in a pool of pleasure.  
  
Ryo pulled away, breathless, staring at the blushing girl under him in wonder. "God, I feel like I'm dreaming."  
  
"So do I," Rika agreed in a daze.  
  
Ryo wrapped his arms around Rika and pulled her up, "There's so much more to you than I ever knew. You should really open up a little."  
  
Rika half-smirked at the handsome boy, "It wouldn't be too good if you knew too much about me."  
  
Ryo grinned, his blue eyes dancing happily, "No, I guess not. But now I'm going to find out everything I can."  
  
Rika smiled, laying her head on Ryo's chest dreamily, "Just try Ryo Akiyama!"  
  
Ryo cradled Rika in his arms lovingly, "Come on Rika, let's go back."  
  
Rika nodded and slipped out of Ryo's arms. The two walked back to the hotel together.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Okay, tomorrow, we're going to go to the maze and the central plaza and the famous gardens..." Ryo flipped through the brochures eagerly.  
  
Rika was lying beside him, "Don't forget about our project, we're supposed to be working on that."  
  
Ryo waved his hand dismissively in the air, "I know, but we're almost done anyways, there's no reason why we can't have some fun. Tomorrow I am going to go to that maze no matter what you say!"  
  
Rika laughed and plucked the brochure out of Ryo's hands, "You and that maze, what's so special about that maze?"  
  
"I'll bet you that you've never been in a maze," Ryo said.  
  
Rika shrugged, "I know I haven't, but what's the big deal? You'll probably get lost."  
  
Ryo sat up, challenge gleaming in his eyes, "I bet you something else."  
  
"What?" Rika eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"You with me to the maze tomorrow and we'll have a little race," Ryo said.  
  
Rika glanced at the brochure, "To see who can reach the centre first huh? You're on! But this better not be another pathetic attempt just to get me to come."  
  
"If I win, then you have to go wherever I go for the rest of the day," Ryo said, grinning.  
  
Rika smirked, "Ugh! But you're on, there's no way you'll win. If I win, then I'll think of some torture later."  
  
Ryo and Rika shook hands on it.  
  
Ryo put away the brochures and dumped them on the night table.  
  
"Rika, do you think Monodramon will be okay?" Ryo asked.  
  
"You're supposed to be the Legendary Tamer," Rika teased, untying her hair and letting it flow down, "Any Digimon you tame is supposed to be the best."  
  
Ryo sighed, "That's not true. I hate it when you call me that, it's not like I'm not under enough pressure already. Everywhere I go, I have to be just perfect. I can't make any slip-ups or everyone will be shocked."  
  
Rika knew what he meant, as the Digimon Queen, she couldn't afford to lose her title either. Once someone else took her place, she wouldn't be respected anymore. "I know how you feel."  
  
Ryo shook his head, putting his head in his hands, "My parents aren't around to help me deal with my problems. All my friends just like me because of my title, others just hate me. It's just all so stupid, I can't talk to anyone about my problems because none of them really care. Not Kazu or Takato. I have a feeling they're just being nice."  
  
"Sympathy." Rika said, sitting down beside Ryo. She reached for his hand and squeezed it. "I used to hate that word, everyone sympathized me for having no friends. But I didn't want their sympathy. Ryo, I hated you because I thought you were just sympathizing me as well. I haven't had a real friend in a long time I forgot what it feels like. Henry's my friend of course, but he can't be there for me everyday. I thought you were just like everyone else, mocking me because I was alone."  
  
"I teased you because I liked you," Ryo blushed, "I admit, you drive me crazy most of the time, but I still like you. Don't you see, I have to be cool. If there's something wrong, I have to pretend that it's fine. I have to stay calm and nonchalant."  
  
Rika laid her head on Ryo's shoulder, "Ryo, there's nothing you have to do. It's up to you, Renamon taught me that, she taught me a lot. I'm sure Monodramon taught you something."  
  
Ryo wrapped his arms around her, smiling, "Yeah, he taught me never to give up until I get what I want."  
  
Rika laughed, "And what might that be?"  
  
Ryo leaned down to kiss her again, "You know exactly what it is."  
  
Rika giggled when she felt Ryo's lips on hers, "Mmm…Ryo…" Ryo slipped one arm around Rika's waist and ran his other hand through her silky hair.  
  
"You're beautiful, you know," Ryo murmured, still kissing her. Rika kissed him back, giggling and blushing furiously. She pressed her hands against his chest and shivered.  
  
After a while Rika pushed Ryo away, breathless, "Stop it!" Rika tried to hide her giggles, a flush of pleasure rushed up her cheeks.  
  
Ryo grinned at her, his eyes were sparkling in delight. "You're so beautiful when you smile."  
  
Rika blushed even harder, "Don't try to flatter me Ryo!" She stood up, smiling.  
  
Ryo stretched and got on his feet as well, "I'm not flattering you. I'm merely stating an obvious remark."  
  
Rika eyed him, "You're cute, you know. Too cute."  
  
Ryo reached for her arm, "That's nice to know, especially if you're the one who thinks so." Ryo leaned close to Rika again.  
  
"Not again," Rika whined, but she was smiling as Ryo pushed her close to the wall. She couldn't get enough of his kisses, all she wanted to do was kiss Ryo forever and push away the rest of the world. Ryo backed her up against the wall and kissed her wildly. Rika's heart pounded swiftly as she felt dizzy and light-headed.  
  
"Ryo…" Rika moaned, kissing him back passionately. Rika felt a warmth as sweet as warm honey being flowed through her veins. She was capable of being loved and giving love.  
  
"I love you," Ryo whispered, resting his forehead against hers, "Don't you ever forget that."  
  
"I won't," Rika murmured, "Remember your promise to me."  
  
"Always," Ryo reached for her hand and squeezed it tightly, "Always."  
  
"Ryo," Rika asked, "How could I have hated you?"  
  
Ryo laughed quietly, he gently kissed Rika's forehead, "I don't know. How could I have left?"  
  
Rika giggled and kissed Ryo on the lips, moaning in pleasure, "That feels good…"  
  
Ryo gently ran his fingers through Rika's hair and pulled her close to him, "You really are stunning. I don't think any girl can compare with you. But that's just me because you're the one I love. Happy birthday…Rika…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Wasn't this so sweet, I typed this while listening to music, talk about inspiration! They're together now, but my fic isn't finished. They still have to kill the Darkness!!!!!!!!! I told you it'll be long. Ryo is so charming, isn't he? I hope you understand all that stuff about the Ancient Magic, because it's kinda important. See ya and don't forget to review! Oh yeah, tell me if you understand all that history, I'm not sure I understand it myself!!!! ^_^ 


	11. Love Is Sweet

Okay people, I got lots of reviews saying that Rika was too girly and turning into Juri and stuff. Well, LIVE WITH IT! How am I supposed to pair Rika and Ryo up without Rika acting soft? That's, like, impossible! At least I didn't have them French-kissing, okay? So if you have anything against mush content then don't read this chapter. It's almost as romantic as the last. Okay, I'm ruining Rika, I don't think I am. Besides, I got way more people saying they liked the romance than they didn't, well I'll keep going now.  
  
1 Chapter 11: Love is Sweet  
  
"Ryo! Have you decided where we're going tomorrow?" Rika called, coming out of the washroom. Rika had taken a bath and changed into her nightgown. They were still in England, same night as when they kissed.  
  
"Ryo?" Rika threw her clothes in her suitcase and saw that Ryo was already asleep, curled up on his bed. Rika shook her head, he didn't even change, boys! Rika gazed dreamily at Ryo, he was adorable, even in his sleep. She walked over quietly and pulled the covers over him.  
  
"Night," Rika whispered, she kissed Ryo on his cheek, "Thank you for everything."  
  
Rika got into bed and fell asleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ryo stretched and groaned, he didn't wake up the entire night. He glanced quickly at his clock, 6:14. Ryo sweared, he almost missed it. He jumped out of bed, "Hey, I didn't even change last night. Rika must've pulled up my covers for me. She's such a sweet girl."  
  
Ryo walked to Rika and gently shook her, "Rika, wake up!"  
  
Rika stirred in her sleep, rolling over, "Not yet…"  
  
Ryo smiled to himself, "Rika, come on, get up."  
  
Rika's violet eyes fluttered open, "What is it Ryo? It's not morning yet, is it?"  
  
"It's 6:15," Ryo said.  
  
"It's too early," Rika mumbled, "Come back a couple hours later."  
  
Ryo laughed, "Rika, come on, I want to show you something."  
  
"At 6 o'clock!" Rika exclaimed, "You're crazy, bug me later."  
  
"Come on," Ryo coaxed, "Please? It'll only take a while, then you can sleep."  
  
"Fine," Rika gave in, "Don't tell me we're going outside."  
  
"Actually no," Ryo said as Rika sat up. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up.  
  
"You're crazy," Rika said, yawning.  
  
"Actually, I'm not," Ryo said, smiling suggestively. "Take a look at this." He swept the curtains away and sat down in the seat under the window with Rika in is arms.  
  
Rika gazed outside, "The sun is rising." The sun streaked its colors across the sky, illuminating the clear sky. The glorious sunset was breath- taking and beautiful. "I've never seen a sunrise like this. It's beautiful…"  
  
Ryo laughed quietly and kissed Rika, "Yeah, almost as beautiful as you."  
  
Rika blushed, "Ryo! How many times have I told you to stop flattering me?!"  
  
Ryo smirked and leaned down, wrapping his strong arms around her, "Once." Rika shivered in his arms and rested her head against his chest.  
  
"Ryo," Rika said, "Do you think this is a good idea?"  
  
"What?" Ryo asked, kissing her forehead.  
  
"Us." Rika replied, "Together. I mean, this wasn't exactly what I expected when I agreed to come to England."  
  
"You can't expect everything in life," Ryo responded, teasing her with his lips, "How boring would that be?"  
  
Rika giggled, "Stop it! I guess a surprise isn't bad, but…I'm not sure if it's a good idea."  
  
"Well, that's your decision," Ryo answered, his blue eyes staring intensely into hers, "I won't force you to make the decision that I want you to make, but I'll hope, of course. Do you still not trust me?"  
  
Rika didn't answer, she shifted in his arms and stared outside.  
  
"Rika?" Ryo asked.  
  
Rika gave him a helpless look and tried to struggle out of his arms, "Ryo! Let go!"  
  
Ryo held her firmly, "Please, answer my question…and tell me the truth."  
  
Rika cursed under her breath, Ryo was too strong for her. "Ryo, does it matter? Okay, I still don't trust you completely, but I'm working on it. You can't expect me to-"  
  
"I'm not expecting you to do anything," Ryo said, "Don't be mad again. Just hear me out. I don't care if you don't trust me, just give me a chance to prove myself."  
  
Rika nodded, "All right."  
  
Ryo smiled and kissed Rika gently, "You won't regret it, I promise."  
  
Rika closed her eyes, "I'm sorry." Rika had never said those words to anyone, not one person, so how come she was saying it now? It just came out so easily.  
  
Ryo's eyes softened, "Don't be sorry, it's not your fault at all."  
  
Rika leaned back against Ryo and sighed happily. Ryo leaned down to kiss her, his lips playfully trailing down her neck. Rika closed her eyes, shivering in surprise and pleasure, "Mmm…Ryo…that's feel good…" Rika tilted her head and gazed outside.  
  
Ryo held her tightly, "It's beautiful, don't you think? All of nature is magnificent." Ryo ran his fingers through Rika's hair.  
  
"Mmm…" Rika agreed drowsily, she relaxed and let Ryo kiss her all he wanted. "I'm in love," Rika thought in a trance, "I want to love again. Isn't that strange?"  
  
Ryo laid Rika down in his arms and gazed lovingly at her, "I still can't get over how beautiful you are."  
  
Rika couldn't help but smile up at him, "I guess that makes you handsome Ryo."  
  
Ryo's grin widened, his sapphire eyes shimmered, "I love you Rika." Rika closed her eyes as Ryo leaned down and kissed her sweetly. She moaned in delight, a tingling feeling traveled up and down her spine. She couldn't even control her temperature, she felt herself go hot and cold at the sensation of Ryo's kiss. Rika never knew a kiss could feel so good, so sweet and tender.  
  
"I wonder if Juri feels this way if Gogglehead ever got the courage to kiss her," Rika thought dreamily. She pushed her thoughts away and concentrated on the haven that she was in. Rika responded as much as her heart allowed to do, she was rewarded when Ryo deepened his kiss. Rika never wanted to let go, love was a powerful thing. It moved her like never before, it showed her things that she never dreamed of. Rika's head spun and swirled, she felt as if she was losing her grasp. The floor seemed to turn upside- down from under her.  
  
"Ryo…" Rika managed to say, "Stop…I feel weak…"  
  
"It's okay," Ryo replied, he kissed her forehead, "Don't worry, I'm right here."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Come on!" Ryo said, "I'm going to win that bet."  
  
"Yeah, in your dreams," Rika scoffed. She was up and running now, after the dream session of kissing she had with Ryo she was ready to take a break. Rika was sure she was going to faint after the passionate way Ryo had kissed her, but he stopped when she asked him to. He really did care. Rika had changed into more…stylish clothes. She was wearing a blue short- sleeved shirt and white shorts. It wasn't a big improvement, but it was a change.  
  
"Ryo, you don't think this is too girlish, do you?"  
  
"For you?" Ryo teased, "That's waaaaaaaaaaay too girlish."  
  
He ducked as Rika swung her fist at him. Ryo was dressed casually as well, he was wearing a black T-shirt and navy shorts. He also had a baseball cap on.  
  
"Ryo!" Rika wailed, "Tell me the truth."  
  
"I always do," Ryo replied, "I think it's fine. I mean, if you came out in a tank top I'd have to say something-"  
  
Rika put her hands on her hips, "Ryo Akiyama, have you ever seen me close to a tank top. I don't even own one! Of all the suggestions!"  
  
"It's fine, fine," Ryo assured, "Besides, Kazu's not here to object and tease."  
  
Rika raised her eyebrows, "You're just as bad."  
  
Ryo grabbed her hand, "Come on! Let's just go." Ryo yanked Rika outside.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You can both enter here," the supervisor said, "The path breaks off into 4 after the entrance. All the 4 paths are possible ways to the centre. If you get stuck and can't get out, you flash that beam of light in the air."  
  
Ryo nodded, clutching his laser beam, "Great, ready to lose Rika?"  
  
Rika snorted, "Talk about over confidence. I've never met anyone with such an ego. You had better hold on to that laser, it will come in handy for you."  
  
The two friends entered and choose a different pathway.  
  
"Remember," Ryo said, looking at his watch, "We have an hour and a half so if you don't get there flash your laser."  
  
Rika nodded, "Yeah, yeah genius. Let's just go."  
  
"No cheating," Ryo chided.  
  
Rika rolled her eyes and pushed Ryo away towards his path, then disappeared inside her own.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Oh my God," Rika sighed, she was so lost. She felt like she'd been walking in circles for hours. Rika checked her watch gingerly, 45 minutes passed. Rika cursed under her breath, wondering what Ryo would do if he won. Rika had a feeling it wouldn't be too bad, imagining his warm lips on hers. Rika's heart skipped a few beats, remembering the sensation she felt. She was sure Ryo felt it too, she had spent the rest of the morning in his arms, resting and letting him do whatever he wished.  
  
Rika heard someone walking nearby, she peeked over and saw Ryo. He was walking briskly and surely in one direction. Rika decided to follow him quietly. After a while Rika lost track of him. "Where did he go???"  
  
"Looking for someone?" a familiar teasing voice inquired.  
  
Rika nearly jumped out of her skin, she whirled around angrily, "Ryo! You scared me half to death! That wasn't nice!"  
  
Ryo shook his head, "Neither are you, spying on me."  
  
Rika swore, "Oh grow up Ryo! You drive me nuts! How do you know?!"  
  
"Lucky guess," Ryo grinned, walking away, "By the way Rika, I just led you in circles. Happy hunting!"  
  
Rika glared after his retreating back, "Oh screw you Ryo!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It turned out that both Ryo and Rika couldn't find the way to the centre after the 90 minutes, but they happened to bump into each other again.  
  
"Ha! You're still here," Rika said triumphantly, "Looks like you're not any better."  
  
"Neither are you," Ryo said grumpily, he was angry on not being able to see the centre. Ryo sulked away.  
  
"Hey, are you just going to leave me here?" Rika demanded, chasing after him. "Ryo!" Rika stopped him and glared at him, "You're the one who wanted to go to this annoying maze, and believe me it's more annoying than you'll ever be! If you came here just to be sad and sulk, then let's get the hell outta here cause it's not worth it!"  
  
Ryo stared at her in disbelief, "What? Why are you concerned about whether I'm happy or not?"  
  
Rika blushed, "Well…I guess…well… you care about me don't you? So just, don't ask! Screw you!"  
  
Ryo grinned, his eyes lighting up, he leaned forward and kissed her gently.  
  
Rika giggled, "Ryo! Cut that out!"  
  
Ryo took her hand, whispering, "You make me happy."  
  
Rika blushed and hugged Ryo, "Oh, cut it out!"  
  
"Come on," Ryo said, "I think we can figure this out together."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I've always wanted to go inside a maze," Ryo said, weaving around.  
  
Rika crossed her arms and walked behind him, "Well, obviously you never thought of the fact that you might not get out."  
  
Ryo grinned at her, "I know. But that's the fun of it, that's the excitement. The challenge. The adventure."  
  
Rika gave him a LOOK, "Are you losing it? All the talk about adventure and you. It kinda fits, but it's really lame. Look, I'm giving you twenty more minutes to figure out a way to the center or I'm going to flash this laser and go get some lunch. I'm starved!"  
  
"How can you think about food?" Ryo asked, "It's a challenge and I never turn down a challenge."  
  
Rika sighed, "And I never turn down a good meal either. Why do I get the feeling we're just walking in circles."  
  
Ryo ignored her and turned.  
  
Rika grabbed his shoulder, "Don't go that way! I went there and it's a complete dead end."  
  
Ryo grinned at her, "Thanks, listen if you want to go and take a bite, go ahead. I'll just stay here a bit longer."  
  
"Then I'll stay too," Rika said, "I guess my lunch can wait."  
  
"Great!" Ryo said, breaking into a run, "Come on."  
  
15 minutes later......................  
  
"All right!" Ryo pumped his fist in the air.  
  
"Finally," Rika groaned, "That took forever, I never want to see another maze for the rest of this year. Wow, it's a garden in here. This place is huge!"  
  
"No kidding!" Ryo looked around and examined the various sculptures and trophies, "Wow!"  
  
"There's a store there!" Rika said, "A souvenir store! Hey, I'm going to buy a postcard for Henry." Ryo followed Rika to the stand and hung around as Rika picked out a snapshot of the maze from a bird eyes view.  
  
"I'm going to tell Henry that I'm having so much fun," Rika said, scribbling down Henry's address.  
  
"Wouldn't he suspect something then?" Ryo questioned, "It's that what you don't want?"  
  
Rika frowned, "Oh yeah, I forgot, I don't want Kazu or Juri or anyone to know about what's going on between us." Rika swore, "Well, I can't tell him I'm having a terrible time."  
  
Ryo slipped his arms around Rika's waist, "Just tell him that you're having a good time and that you and I both hang around different places. I mean, you can have fun alone."  
  
Rika giggled and kissed Ryo, "Yeah, I can fool Takato, but Henry's another story."  
  
"Just try it," Ryo suggested, "Anyways, when we get back, there'll be questions anyways. Come on, now I'm hungry."  
  
Rika giggled as Ryo kissed her neck, "Which kind of hungry?"  
  
"Both," Ryo answered, kissing her wildly. Rika's heart pounded as she kissed him back, she felt as if she was in heaven.  
  
"Come on!" Rika said, breathless, when she pushed Ryo away. She didn't want to get to intense in public.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rika and Ryo had a lot of fun in England and they also brought all sorts of cool things for their project. They went to a lot of attractions and had tons of fun. The best part was that they were together. Now they're on their plane ride back and they were planning on how to fool the others.  
  
"Ryo!" Rika wailed, "Come on stop it!" Rika jerked away from Ryo, breaking off their kiss. "We have to figure this out."  
  
Ryo pulled back, grinning, "Okay, okay! Why do we have to rot our brains thinking about this?"  
  
"Because," Rika said patiently, "I don't want Kazu sneering in my face. Oh Lord, I just know this isn't a good idea. Kenta and Kazu won't figure it out, they're way too dense! Takato and Juri might, but they're too wrapped up in each other. Henry is the big problem!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Actually he isn't," Ryo said, "We're the problem, because both of us are too stubborn and dignified to admit it."  
  
"That is actually right," Rika sighed, "But it doesn't solve to problem. Even if we do break it to them, some day, we need to do it in a way so that Juri won't think I'm going to get married anytime soon."  
  
"Keep it down," Ryo hissed, 'What if my parents wake up?" Ryo's parents were sleeping in front of them, they had to stop by Sweden for another business meeting. Ryo and Rika were switching planes in Sweden to go back to Japan.  
  
"I can't wait to get to Spain," Rika said, "I never traveled past Tokyo until now. My mom's so busy with her fashion shoot outs, it's disgusting!"  
  
"We can just pretend nothing happened," Ryo said.  
  
"Yeah, we can just act as if we still hated each other's guts," Rika agreed.  
  
"Rephrase that," Ryo directed, "You still hate my guts, I've never hated you."  
  
"Oh Ryo!" Rika hit him lightly on his shoulder, "There's no hell of a difference! I just know Henry will suspect something. He always does."  
  
"Just act normal," Ryo said smoothly.  
  
"That's just great advice," Rika snarled sarcastically, "This is ridiculous."  
  
Ryo reached out and took her hands, "Calm down Rika. It'll be okay. Just you wait, when we really get into the situation we'll both know what to do." Ryo leaned forward and kissed Rika.  
  
Rika giggled, forgetting her worries for a while as she kissed him back passionately.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After Ryo's parents settled in Spain, Rika waved a gracious goodbye and boarded the plane to Japan with Ryo.  
  
"Back home again," Ryo said, letting Rika take the window seat.  
  
"It was fun while it lasted," Rika said wistfully, "It was fun without my mom nagging me around and being on my own for a while."  
  
"Rika, I was thinking," Ryo said, "What am I going to tell Monodramon?"  
  
"Shoot!" Rika muttered, "Blast it! I forgot, well, I'm not even going to try to fool Renamon cause it'll never work in a million years. I guess I'll just tell her the truth, she won't freak out on me. She's not like that, Henry might freak, but Renamon won't, I'm sure."  
  
"Monodramon already knows I like you," Ryo added, "There's no point in hiding it from him I guess, he's not going to go nuts anyways, according to him it's just human nature."  
  
"Lord, I hope I know what to say," Rika worried, "One wrong move…"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Ryo! Ryo! Over here!" Kazu yelled frantically, waving his arms in the air.  
  
"How embarrassing," Rika muttered, dragging her suitcase, "You just had to tell them we'd be back today, didn't you? Now everyone's here."  
  
"Hey, he's not waving to you, why should you be embarrassed?" Ryo shot back, "Well, I didn't know that we were going to kiss so much during our vacation."  
  
Rika blushed, "Shut up Ryo! Neither of us did and stop rubbing it in my face."  
  
Ryo reached over, "You want me to help you with your suitcase…?"  
  
Rika jerked it away, "NO! Remember? We're supposed to be normal."  
  
Ryo grinned, "We are normal, see? Normally I'd ask to help you and normally you'd push me away or refuse my help. Isn't that normal?"  
  
Rika stared at him and then slapped his arm, "Give me a break Ryo! Now let's go!"  
  
"How was it Ryo? Did you have fun? Did you spend a lot of time with Rika? Isn't she bossy? Did she drive you crazy? How did you survive a week with her? Was it cool? Did everyone speak with an English accent?" Kazu went on and on.  
  
Rika rolled her eyes, Kazu was so impossible. Ryo was smiling falsely, he wasn't in the mood. Rika noticed that whenever he talked to her, Ryo's eyes would sparkle and gleam. "Especially for me," Rika thought happily.  
  
"Rika!" Henry held her suitcase for her, "Here, give it to me. How was it? Did you have fun?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Rika said in a bored voice, it was hard to lie to Henry and she felt guilty about it. "I survived."  
  
"That's great!" Henry exclaimed, "I thought for sure that you two would do something drastic and you'd be complaining."  
  
"We did do something drastic," Rika thought, "But I'm not complaining. No way."  
  
"Hi Rika!" Juri said brightly.  
  
"Hi." Takato put in.  
  
"Don't make an effort Gogglehead," Rika sneered, "Good times are over, now I'm back to kill you."  
  
"Let's go," Ryo said, "I'm kinda exhausted."  
  
"Was it fun?" Kenta asked.  
  
"It was interesting," Ryo said slowly.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Henry asked, "You both are kind of quiet. It's not like neither of you."  
  
Rika shot Ryo a look that said 'I told you he'd figure it out'.  
  
"I've got a headache," Ryo said, he didn't look like he was bluffing. He really did look like he was worn out.  
  
Rika tried not to let her worry show, but just to be on the safe side, she added in a little scoff, "Give me a break. It was just a plane ride and you slept right through it. What an idiot. Let's go Henry."  
  
"My dad's here," Henry said, "I can drop you and Ryo off."  
  
"Thanks," Ryo said, "I need some aspirin."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The car ride was an disaster in Rika's opinion, not being able to freely talk to Ryo was driving her nuts. Mr.Wong dropped Ryo off first, then Rika.  
  
"Thanks." Rika said.  
  
"You want me to help you unpack?" Henry asked.  
  
"NO!" Rika exclaimed, thinking of her longbow at the bottom, "I mean, it's okay."  
  
"Don't spaz!" Kazu sniped.  
  
"Well, okay," Henry looked puzzled.  
  
Rika hopped off and hurried into her house, lucky break, no one was home.  
  
"YES!" Rika jumped up happily, throwing her suitcase on her bed, "Renamon!"  
  
Renamon appeared, "Rika! Long time no see. How are you?"  
  
"I'm just terrific!" Rika squealed (very unlike her).  
  
"Oh?" Renamon inquired, "This is not like you."  
  
"It's Ryo," Rika explained, "He says he loves me."  
  
"Really?" Renamon looked mildly surprised, "And what did you say?"  
  
Rika shrugged, "I forgot, but we had a fabulous time. We kissed forever, it was simply magical. You didn't give Henry any trouble did you?"  
  
Renamon rolled her eyes, "I kept Terriermon and Lopemon out of mischief."  
  
"That's good," Rika said, "I brought you some candy, I think you'll like it. Oh, look what Ryo gave me for my birthday." Rika held up the longbow, "Isn't it magnificent?"  
  
"Rika, I'm not sure I understand, a week ago you hated his guts. I guess it's just human nature," Renamon shrugged, "So he remembered your birthday after all this time."  
  
"Yup! Only you, Ryo and Henry did," Rika said, "But I don't care about the other guys. I'm going to call Ryo, please don't say anything to anyone about me and Ryo! We don't want anyone to know."  
  
"Of course," Renamon disappeared with her candy.  
  
Rika dialed Ryo's number quickly.  
  
"Hello?" Ryo answered, he sounded somewhat annoyed and impatient.  
  
"Ryo," Rika said.  
  
Ryo's voice perked up, "Rika! Hi!"  
  
"Hi," Rika replied, "Are you okay? You looked upset earlier on."  
  
"My head hurts, but I'll be fine," Ryo assured her, "Thanks for calling, did you tell Renamon?"  
  
"Yeah, she's cool with it. She didn't even seem surprised," Rika said, "I guess everything went okay."  
  
"Yeah," Ryo responded, "I'm glad."  
  
Rika heard the front door click, "Oh no, Grandma's home, I've gotta go Ryo!"  
  
"See you tomorrow," Ryo said quickly, "I love you."  
  
Rika hesitated, "I love you too." Then she hung up and sighed dreamily………………………………  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I know this wasn't exciting or anything, but it covered their relationship. Hate vs. Love is ending here. I'm going to post a new fanfic as a sequel if I get enough reviews urging me to continue, otherwise goodbye! I thought about continuing on, but it might end up too long and confusing. So if I do add a sequel, look for the title Power From Within, by me in the same section. Oh yeah, I've changed my name to Emerald Star. So review! ^_^ 


	12. Just a Note

Hey guys!  
  
This is a bit late, but I keep on getting e-mails asking where the sequel is. Now for the last time, the sequel is called Power From Within and it's by me, Emerald Star. It's in the same section as this one, so… For those of you who are already reading the sequel, good for you and sorry if opening this was a waste of time! This just to clear up any communication problems. Thanks for all your reviews and making my first fic a hit!  
  
**Now I didn't know that Ryo didn't have a mom, and I've never pictured Ryo's dad to be the way he is. So his parents in my fic are going to stay the way I made them, completely out of character. I can't change it in the middle of the story! And a few of you hinted that Ryo is older than Rika, I don't know for sure and I've heard that they're the same age so I don't know. Well, let's just assume that they're the same age, okay?**  
  
For my sequel, I'll be taking any suggestions you might have, so add them in your reviews. And if anyone wants an e-mail about when I update Power From Within, just say so in your reviews and leave your e-mail. I'm already doing it for some people, so it wouldn't hurt if it was more convenient for some other.  
  
Emerald Star 


End file.
